The Day after Innocence
by bluemoongirl27
Summary: AU Sequel to Last Night of Innocence. Begins with the morning after the fire place confession in ATOC. What will be Anakin and Padme's fate, now that they've decided to give into their love for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Category: AU Romance, drama, action  
Summary: AU Sequel to Last Night of Innocence. What will be Anakin and Padme's fate, now that they've decided to give into their love for each other?

I don't own any of these characters, but I'm so pleased George created them. Anakin and Padme have become my favorite characters in the Star Wars Universe. Hayden and Natalie brought them to life beautifully. I have been a fan since the original trilogy. I want to thank you Mr. Lucas. I think you're a genius.

Chapter 1: Daydreams and Nightmares

Padme's eyes were closed as consciousness drifted her out of sleep, and back to reality.  
The softness of the pillow beneath her head, and cool sheet over her waist welcomed her out of pleasant dreams. She knew where she was. What day, or time it was didn't matter. All that did were the arms that held her close. His heart beat against her flesh, his breath against her neck. She opened her eyes slowly to admire him, Anakin Skywalker, her handsome Jedi protector. The boy she once knew had become the man she loved.

Before last night she was convinced that maybe it was not meant for her to be truly happy. Padme could hardly believe that this feeling of love, and completion was even happening to her. She never knew love could bring so much joy, and pleasure.  
They had made love four times; twice outside on the balcony on the lounge chair, and twice in the bed where they now lay. A smile crept across her face as memories drifted back to early morning events.

In their bliss they saw the sun begin to rise above them as they dressed, and gathered up their clothes from the balcony floor, fearing the servants could wake and catch them. Padme put her dress back on, and Anakin pulled on his pants. They walked together to their bedrooms with his arm around her waist.

Padme was giggling, and smiling at him: "Can you imagine if one of the servants saw us?"

He chuckled back. "Yeah, well it is sort of a giveaway with us holding all our clothes in our arms."

"And you with your shirt off". She gave a seductive smile, and grazed her hand over his bare chest.

"Is that an invitation into your chambers my lady?" He smirked at her, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"It could be," she turned around, and smiled at him as she opened the door to her bedroom.

They walked into a large bedroom with tapestry like rugs, and a huge king-size canopy bed. The early morning sun flooded the room from the beautiful view of the lake, and mountains, through the window leading to the balcony.

"I can't believe the sun is already up."

"The night went too fast," he said while dropping his clothes on the floor.

"It was the greatest night of my life". She said softly dropping the clothes in her arms while looking deep into his eyes.

"Mine too," he glided his hand gently over her cheek, and leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips sucked, and tasted the others sweet mouth as he ran his fingers through her soft, wavy, long locks while she twirled his braid around her finger slowly. Anakin pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress, and slowly began to move them towards the bed. The back of her knees touched the bed as he pulled her dress down to her ankles, and tossed it aside.

Padme sat down on the bed while he knelt before her, and looked seductively up at her. He began kissing, and caressing her ankles, moved up her caves, and inner thighs. She ran her fingers through his short hair. Her heart throbbed, her breathing grew ragged as she felt, and watched his tongue flutter closer, and closer to its ultimate destination. Oh my gods is he really going to do what I think he's going to do? She asked herself. She closed her eyes to take in this new sensation.

"Mom no, no, no leave her alone no".

"Ani."

"No, noooo."

Something touched him, a feeling of ultimate love with soft arms around him. Standing over his mother's beaten, bloody body he saw his true love. "You're having a bad dream wake up Anakin" her angelic image holding out her hand to him. Soft light began to replace the darkness of nightmares. Her lovely face slowly came into focus.

"Padme," he said breathlessly covered in a feverish sweat.

"You were having another nightmare." she said kissing his cheek.

"Jedi aren't supposed to have nightmares." He shook his head.

"But you were having one, what happened?" she asked while stroking his hair.

"I saw horrible things."

"What things?"

"My mother is in pain; they're beating her, torturing her. I heard her screams; I saw her blood."

"It was just a bad dream."

He sat up in the bed. "No, no, it's real; I can feel her pain as if it were my own. I have to help her; I must find her."

Padme sat quietly next to him on the edge of the bed. She knew that he needed her silence to sort things out in his mind.  
They sat beside one another, neither spoke for a few minutes. Anakin got off the bed, and took a deep breath. She couldn't help, but notice the troubled look on his face as the sunset's fading light reflected off his gorgeous, nude, male physique.

He turned to look at her. "I know I'm going against the Councils instructions, but I have to go. I have to save her." He closed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair. Padme walked over to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and put his arms around her.

She spoke with a serious look in her eyes. "Let me come with you; that way you'll still be protecting me."

Hesitation held him for a moment out of fear for her safety, but finally he nodded, "Ok". They held each other, and kissed tenderly for a few moments.

"All right we're going to Tatooine. We better get dressed, and packed quickly."

He turned to begin picking up clothing that had been torn off, and thrown around the room haphazardly in the heat of their passion. But something stopped Padme from moving; her feet suddenly felt glued to the floor. A sinking feeling moved through her body. Her heart began to pound from an enormous amount of fear that crept up her spine. I don't know about this, she thought to herself. She did not like the idea of the two of them going on this hunt for his mother by themselves, without even alerting anyone of their sudden change of plans.

"Anakin."

"What my love?" he asked putting on his pants.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Maybe, maybe it would be best if you let the Council know where we're going."

He stopped zipping his pants, and lifted his head to look at her. "I can't do that; if I do I'm taking the risk of being kicked out the Order."

"I know that, but I just don't think its right for us to take off. What if someone needs to contact us; what if there's some kind of emergency?"

"This is an emergency Padme; my mother needs me," he said with a bit of agitation.

She took another deep breath. "I know it's just that well, I know that you promised Obi-Wan that you wouldn't do anything without alerting him or the Council."

"How do you know that?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"I overheard the two of you speaking on the transport by accident, just before we said good bye to everyone. Just before we left on our own for Naboo."

Anakin knew she was right. He did promise Obi-Wan he wouldn't do anything without alerting him or the Council. But what hurt was the fact that she seemed to lack faith in him, and his abilities as a Jedi.

"You don't think I can handle this task on my own, to help my own mother. I can't believe you have that little faith in me," he said with hurt in his eyes.

She put on her robe that was lying on a chair by the bed. "No, no I do; I have tremendous faith in you. I just can't ignore this terribly unsettling feeling in my heart.

I feel something awful will happen if we don't contact Obi-Wan."

"Let's leave my Master out of this. I've finally been given my first mission to protect you by the Council. If I contact them they'll think I can't handle it on my own.

They'll continue to postpone my trials, and hold me back".

"Wasn't it you who told me "sometimes we must let go our pride, and do what is requested of us?" This is the right thing to do I can feel it, and deep down I know you do too".

He rubbed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair "We're wasting time arguing. I don't want to talk about this anymore. We're going, and I'm going to take a shower".

Padme couldn't believe her ears; the stubborn pigheaded man she thought to herself. Anakin turned to walk towards the refresher, but she stopped him, and grabbed his arm. He turned around, and looked at her in frustration. She put her hands on her hip, and shook her head.

"You know you really are something Anakin Skywalker; when I think about all that has happened between us and all we said to each other. We promised that we'd always listen, and trust one another. I'm not going to just always agree with you, follow you, and do whatever you want just because you say so. We're in this relationship together as partners." She crossed her arms around her chest, and gave him an annoyed look.

"We are partners," he reached around her to put his arms around her. But she moved away from his embrace.

"Then start acting like it." She yelled at him, and started walking towards the refresher.

"Padme" He called after her. She turned around, gave him an agitated look, and slammed the door. Anakin didn't say anything else, grabbed his pile of clothes on the bed, and went to his room to take his own shower.

The water was warm, and therapeutic as the beads jetted off his body. Soft soap bubbles helped too ease the tension in his muscles. He inhaled the hot steam that rose in the air; it seemed to help clear his mind of confused troubled thoughts.  
That's quite a woman you've got yourself Anakin he thought to himself. He had acted like a stubborn ass, and she called him on it. Giving her demands, not listening to her thoughts, and feelings.

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Padme was right, and he knew it. He had made that promise to Obi-Wan, it was just his masculine arrogant pride that got in the way of thinking clearly. He did owe his Master that gesture to at least alert him of their destination, and his reasons for going as his Padawan, and a friend. Anakin shut off the jets, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He quickly got dressed, and finished packing. He put on his belt, and lightsaber, and grabbed his commlink.

"R2 it's Anakin; do you copy?"

R2 beeped, and chirped in response to his call.

"I need you to come meet me at the lake retreat on the balcony. We have an important message to send to Obi-Wan, come quickly."

R2 left the ship, and rolled along to meet Anakin on the balcony.

"Record this message R2, return to the ship, and transmit it to R4 with Obi-Wan".

R2 turned on his recorder, and Anakin began to speak.

"Master, I am contacting you to let you know that Senator Amadala, and I are going to Tatooine. Padme will accompany me as I will continue with my mission to protect her. I have recently had a series of disturbing images, and visions in my sleep.  
My mother is being beaten, and tortured. She is in pain; she is suffering. I know I am disobeying my mandate, but I must go now. I must find her, and save her. I hope you, and the Council will understand that this is just something I simply cannot wait on; it's something I must do. I wish you much success and safety in your investigation. May the force be with you."  
He bowed, and R2 stopped recording, turned, and moved back to the ship to transmit the message.

Anakin took a deep breath, walked to Padme's bedroom, and knocked on the door.

"Padme may I come in?"

"Yes." She answered back.

She was standing by the bed putting the last pieces of clothing in her suitcase.

"What is it Anakin?" she continued to pack, and didn't look up at him.

He walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. I'm sorry; I acted like a complete jerk with my behavior, and what I said to you before. You were right about contacting Obi-Wan. R2 is transmitting a message to him that I just recorded explaining the reasons for our trip.

She looked up at him, and smiled. "Anything else?"

"I love you Padme, and one of the things I love most of all about you is your ability to stand up for what you believe in, to speak your voice. I never want you to think that I would want you to change that. We're a team like you said." He put his arms around her.

"Thank you Anakin, thank you for telling me that, and I'm so happy you sent a message to Obi-Wan; that makes me feel so much better".

He leaned down to press his forehead gently to hers. "I'm glad; I'd do anything for you."

"I know I love you Ani," she looked into his eyes.

They embraced, and kissed slowly and passionately for a few minutes.

He finally moved his lips from hers. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes let's go find your mother."

-----

The heavy rains of Kamino poured down, and drenched his cloak. Obi-Wan's heart grew heavy with worry from the message he had just received from Anakin.

"What could he be thinking? I told him to stay on Naboo. At least he had enough sense to contact me to let me know what he's up to." He spoke quietly to himself.

"R4 scramble code 5 in care of the old folk's home. We must contact the Jedi temple immediately."

The hologram of Obi-Wan appeared before the two Jedi Masters Yoda, and Mace Windu.

On edge, and distressed he glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was around.

"Masters, I have two very important matters to discuss with you."

"Start with the one that most concerns you Obi-Wan". Yoda stated simply.

"Yes Master, I have just received a recorded message from my Padawan; he has informed me that he, and Senator Amadala are on their way to Tatooine. He says he has been having disturbing dreams seeing his mother beaten. He feels he must go there, and try to find her. I am very worried they could be headed into danger."

Mace nodded "Your worries are most understood Obi-Wan." Mace turned to Yoda.

"Agree with you I do, Young Skywalker's mind is not clear."

Mace spoke quietly. "Obi-Wan we will further discuss your apprentice in a moment. First please inform us on the other matter you wish to discuss".

Obi-Wan began to inform them of the mysterious Clone Army that was secretly ordered by the Republic, and of a certain bounty hunter named Jango Fett who has been cloned. All three Jedi Masters knew this unsettling news would prove to be a challenge. They also understood the greatest challenge would not be from a Clone Army, but of a young, aspiring Padawan named Anakin Skywalker.

Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. The next one should be up by the end of the week, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Return to Tatooine

He stared straight ahead as the sun's blaze hit off the hot sandy streets of Mos Espa.  
The ride on the rickshaw back to their ship was a quiet one between Anakin and Padme. He had not said a word since they had left Watto. His former slave Master had given the information they needed to hopefully find Shmi Skywalker. Padme had never seen him like this so driven, and determined. He seemed to be miles away someplace hidden from her, darker. How different things had felt before they left the lake retreat. She felt helpless, and wished there was something she could say, or do to ease his pain.

She studied his frozen expression for a moment, and grazed his arm gently with her hand.  
"Are you alright?" She asked with a concerned look.

He turned to look at her, and took her hand in his. "Yeah, I'm just so worried about mom. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm sorry I've been so quiet; I haven't exactly been much company for you have I?"

"That's ok, I just feel so bad that I can't do more to help."

"Just being here with me is enough." He leaned over to kiss her softly for a few moments.

Anakin climbed out of the rickshaw, and extended his hand to help her out. They began to walk quickly to their ship.

"How far do you think this moisture farmer's homestead is?"

"Shouldn't take to long, we'll be there in no…"

The sight before him cut his words, and his train of thought. Waiting patiently by their ship was Jedi Master Mace Windu.

Anakin's eyes were wide with shock. "Master Windu what are you doing here?" He fought to keep from stumbling over his words.

"We received your message; you did the right thing by contacting us, it showed good judgment."

"Thank you Master."

"But we were most concerned for your reasons for coming here, and changing your assignment to protect Senator Amadala." He nodded to her.

"Hello Master Windu." She smiled at him.

"A pleasure my lady." He bowed to her.

"Master, I understand the Council's concerns, but I assure you everything is under control."

"Anakin, the Council, and I felt it would be best to try lending our help to the situation. Therefore, I will be accompanying you and Senator Amadala on your mission to find your mother."

"Yes Master." He replied back trying desperately to swallow his pride.

Anakin felt like his ears were burning. He couldn't decide if he was pleased, or disappointed with this new turn of events. Master Windu was to accompany us. As if I'm still the ten year old who stood before him for the first time in the Jedi temple, Force did anyone have faith in his abilities as a Jedi besides Padme? He asked himself. Wait, how could I forget about Chancellor Palphetine; he has great faith in my abilities. The thought comforted, and eased his frustration a bit. But there was also a part of him that was relieved to know Master Windu would be there to help assist them. It would definitely be easier now to protect Padme; if they did run into any potential danger that could threaten her safety.

"Anakin where are you at tracking down your mother, what have you learned?"

"We visited Watto my former slave Master; he told us that he sold my mother to a moisture farmer named Lars. He freed her, and married her. They live on the other side Mos Eisley."

"Excellent, let's head over there."

There was nothing surrounding the Lars homestead, but sand as far as the eye could see. The tiny home resembled something of an igloo, ironically located on one the hottest planets in the universe. Standing in front of the homestead was an overjoyed, excited droid who greeted his maker happily.

"I've come to see my mother." Anakin announced to C3PO the droid he had built as a boy, but never finished his coverings.

The dull gray colored weather beaten droid stumbled over his words. "I think … I think perhaps we'd better go indoors."

From the moment the words slipped out of C3PO's mouth dread, and terror struck Anakin, and Padme. They knew as they followed the droid that there would be no comforting news given. She knew that Anakin was going to need her love, and comfort more then ever before. They were introduced to Anakin's step brother Owen Lars, and his girlfriend Beru right before finding out what he had already sensed. His mother was not there.

Anakin, Padme, and Mace all gathered around the table with Owen, and Beru as they listened to Cliegg Lars. The heavyset, middle aged man sat in a hover chair with his leg heavily bandaged. He began to explain the unfortunate reason for his wife's disappearance.

"It was just before dawn, they came out of nowhere a band of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her, four of us came back. I'd still be out there, only… after I lost my leg. I just can't ride anymore until I heal. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

With every word Anakin's heart was breaking; Padme could feel the stabs in her own with each sentence Cliegg uttered. She watched Anakin's tears swim in his brilliant blue eyes. Padme saw the little boy resurfacing from him that she had first met all those years ago. His fear, and pain mirrored her own as he rose up from his chair, and stared far off someplace she couldn't reach.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked out of confusion.

"To find my mother." He stated with a cold, and angry tone to his voice.

"Your mother's dead son, except it." Cliegg said with barely enough strength in his voice.

Anakin shook his head, and held back the urge to scream. He wouldn't accept it, he couldn't. The rest of them may have given up, and failed, but I'm not going to. And I'm certainly not going to just sit here when I know I can save her. The thought dominated his mind, and feelings. He knew what he saw in his nightmares, Tusken raiders were beating, torturing his kind, and loving mother. He could feel the fear, and agony she was feeling through the force. Without saying another word, or looking back, he began walking out.

"Anakin" Mace called after him, but he did not turn around, and continued to walk out.

Padme left the table to follow them.

She found him standing watching the suns of Tatooine fade into the horizon.

Mace Windu was standing beside him.

"I'm going Master Windu, I have to."

"I sense this is not a wise decision. You are not thinking clearly, and are acting on your impulses; that is not what we have taught you."

Padme walked over to them with deep worry, and concern in her face.

He turned to her. "You're going to have to stay here; these are good people Padme, you'll be safe."

"Yes, you must stay here Senator."

She nodded. "I understand I hope you find her, please be careful." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"We will, don't worry; we won't be long." He looked deeply into her eyes, and desperately held back the urge to grab her into his arms, and kiss her goodbye.

She wanted to touch him so badly, and tell him she loved him. But she couldn't because they weren't alone. Mace Windu was standing right beside them as a painful remainder that reality had hit them full force. He was a Jedi, and she was Senator. They would have to hold back their emotions, and affections for each other; with little hope that it would ever change. She watched with tears in her eyes as Mace Windu, and the man that she loved climb onto their speeders, and fade off into the distance.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it's short, but it's the length that I wanted.  
I want to thank everyone for all your great reviews. I really appreciate it. And I've noticed this week that _Last Night of Innocence_ (the first story) has been read by a lot of people. I'm so pleased so many people are enjoying the stories. Chapter 3 will be up next week, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lessons of the Dark Side

Anakin and Mace Windu stood on a high dune studying the small Tusken encampment below. The full moonlit night illuminated several skin and straw-made huts spread throughout the oasis. But only one had two guards standing beside the entrance. Through the Force Anakin could sense his mother's feelings of pain, and love enclosed through its thin walls.

"Master she's down there, that one right there" Anakin pointed to the hut.

"Alright Anakin we'll move quickly, and quietly. Stretch out with your feelings, keep fully alert."

"Yes Master."

They used the Force to jump down from the dune. They moved quietly and methodically past each hut, and finally reached the guarded one. Anakin grabbed his light saber, turned to look at Mace for approval, and Mace nodded. Anakin ignited his weapon; the blade began to cut through the thin material. Mace used his body to block the glow of blue light from the energy blade. Anakin kicked out the burned material, and quickly went inside.

He was horrified, and angered by the sight before him. Shmi Skywalker's beaten broken body was tied to a rack. Her bloody wrists were bound to a thin bar that her limp head laid upon. The candlelit room revealed gashes, and bruises on her face from several beatings. Mace and Anakin quickly untied her wrists. Her weak body fell into Anakin's warm embrace.

"Mom…mom…mom." It was the only word that managed to come out of his mouth at that moment.

The caked blood around her eyes made it difficult for her to look at him. "Ani? Ani is it you?" She whispered through the pain from her broken ribs.

"I'm here mom your safe" He cradled, and rocked her slowly in his arms.

"Oh you look so handsome." She said with joy in her voice as she touched his face.

He kissed the inside of her wrist gently. "I missed you." He said in a low voice holding back his tears.

Anakin felt a mixture of joy, and sadness reuniting with her. He and Mace could sense that her life force was barely hanging on by a thread.

"My son, my grown up son, I knew you'd come back to me. I'm so proud of you Ani."

"Save your strength mom we have to get out of here."

"Now I am complete."

"Stay with me mom everything's going to be ok." He could feel her getting weaker with each breath she struggled to take.

She stroked his face, and worked hard to focus her fading vision on him. "I…love"

The words just barely escaped from her mouth as he watched, and felt her last breath, and the light in her eyes fade away. Her body slowly fell lifeless in his arms. Shmi's eyes were still open, but there was nothing behind them.

Mace watched quietly; his heart ached for the young man. I'm sorry Anakin, so very sorry. He put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Mace's voice was barely audible to Anakin. He was in his own world far away in the deep recesses of his mind. This couldn't really be happening; it was just too horrible to be true. He had failed; he had failed to save her. There is no reason mom should be proud of me, he thought to himself. An enormous amount of guilt, and pain swelled up in his heart. The emptiness and disbelief rattled his mind, and body. He looked down at her, and gently closed her blank eyes, and caressed her face. Why, how could anyone want to hurt such a kind, and loving woman, to beat, and torture senselessly?

The thought of them enjoying, celebrating her screams, and tears of agony being inflicted on her fragile body sent him deeper into the dark cloud that was taking hold of him; encircling his thoughts, and feelings. As he studied her face with Tusken tribal carvings in her cheek; darker emotions began to replace guilt, and sadness. The emotions of anger, rage, and a thirst for revenge; seemed to make him feel more powerful. His face and mouth were frozen as he slowly lifted his head up. There was no sparkle, no blue in his eyes just blackness; the darkness of hatred, and rage. As if almost in a trance; he laid her down, and began to be pulled to his feet by a Force stronger then he'd ever felt.  
They're going to pay for what they've done to you mom; he thought as he began to reach for his light saber.  
But at that very instant he felt, and saw his weapon fly at lighting speed out of his belt, and into the hands of Mace Windu.

Anakin turned his head slowly almost droid-like to look at the frightened, concerned look from his Master.

"What is in your mind young Skywalker?" Mace asked standing in front of him while holding the Padawan's lightsaber tight in his hands.

"Give it back Master." He said with grinding teeth, and clenched fists.

"No Anakin." He said firmly, but quietly.

"They're all going to die; I'm going to slaughter them like the animals that they are for what they've done." He screamed at the top of his lungs."

Anakin tried to move around him, but Mace stood in front of him, and put one hand firmly on his shoulder while looking straight into the Padawan's dark eyes.

"Anger and hate is wrong, do not feed into it, you must concentrate, and use the pure side of the Force to find your way back."

"I must do this, let me go, you can't stop me. I don't need my weapon. I'm going to crush their bones; I want to feel their blood on my hands." He tried to remove Mace's hand from his shoulder, but it wouldn't budge.

"This is not who you are, and it's not who you want to be. Do not go down that path, there is no going back. The dark side will twist, and consume you until you will no longer exist. You will not know who you are, and neither will anyone else. You'll drive everything and everyone that has any meaning to you out of you life."

As his Master spoke, the words began to become clear, and tangible. His thoughts of destruction, and murder started to be replaced. Her name and lovely image started to break through the dark cloud his mind was shrouded in. Padme, he'd lose her. A series of past moments of their happiness together played in his memory. It was at that moment that he realized how much he truly loved, and needed her.

"Yes Anakin you'll lose her too." Mace said while nodding his head, and giving a serious look.

Anakin lowered his head. "I can't lose her." Tears began to pour out. He dropped to his feet, and put his hands over his face.

Mace took a deep breath. "Yes, I know Anakin." He kneeled down on one knee, and patted Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin looked up, and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "Thank you Master Windu."

"You're welcome, but you must learn to not embrace attachment. You must control your thoughts, passions, and feelings. You are still very vulnerable to the dark side."

"I know Master, but I will not go down that path , I promise you."

"You must make that promise to yourself."

"I will, I have." He nodded to Mace, and touched his own heart.

"Good, now let's figure out how we're going to get out of here." He rose up, pulled Anakin to his feet, and gave him back his lightsaber.

Anakin held his mother in his arms, and Mace followed close behind. They both stretched out with the Force to detect any danger surrounding them as they made their way quietly back to their speeders. Mace helped Anakin tie Shmi's body firmly to the back of the speeder. They both turned on the engines, and set off into the night back to the Lars homestead.

Dune after dune passed by them. It all seemed like a bad nightmare to Anakin, who was still trying to take it all in as his thoughts of the nights' events began to set in. I can't believe you're gone mom; there was so much I wanted to say to you. I never even had the chance to tell you about Padme, and how much we mean to each other.  
You would have loved her as a daughter; I know you would have. He admired the moon's luminescent glow that reflected off of his shining tears.

The anger and hurt of his mother's brutal passing had nearly set him on the path to the dark side. He didn't know what had come over him, and it frightened him to death to even think about it. He was grateful to Master Windu for stopping him, and trusting him enough to give him back his lightsaber. What will the Council think when Master Windu tells them everything that happened in that hut? He thought to himself. He shook his head, and remembered what Master Windu had said to him, "You must learn to not embrace attachment. You must control your thoughts, passions, and feelings. You are still very vulnerable to the dark side." The question was, could he do what Master Windu, and the rest of the Council insisted of him ever since he had begun his training as a Jedi? Attachment was forbidden, he knew that, but he also knew how much he loved, and needed Padme. He stretched out with the Force to feel her life presence. He sensed fear, and sadness within her, but he knew she was safe, and let out a sigh of relief.

-----

Padme tossed, and turned as she tried to fall asleep in an unfamiliar bed that seemed far too empty, and cold. It was just the other night that she was lying in Anakin's arms; after they had first made love underneath the stars. She had awoken in bed next to him, now she was all alone with this long and difficult day coming to a close. She wondered where he was, if they had found his mother, and if they had been able to save her.

Her bloodshot eyes stared off into the blackness that surrounded her. Padme's head ached as she thought to herself: I should be out there with him helping him, comforting him. Her heavy heart told her how much he needed her at that moment, and a new feeling began to grow inside her. Padme realized how much she desperately needed him.  
She never knew so much fear could come from love. He had said that they wouldn't be long, but that was hours ago. What if something happened to him; what if I never see him again? Just the thought of never seeing his handsome face, or tasting his sweet lips sent shivers up her spine. The tears gushed out of her sobbing body until the blackness blended into her slowly closing eyelids, drifted her into sleep, and to pleasanter thoughts in her dreams.

This was a challenge to write, but I'm really pleased with the way it turned out. Hope you all enjoyed it as well. I see these scenes, and hear the dialogue in my mind. Then to actually write it, and see it come together is quite an experience. Your reviews are most appreciated. I should have Chapter 4 up by next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Farewell to Shmi Skywalker

The thought of food turned Padme's stomach as she moved her fork around her breakfast. The table was quiet as everyone waited, and wondered when Anakin and Master Windu would return from their search for Shmi. The loud noise of clanking metal entering the room caught their full attention. C3PO ran in waving his arms excitedly.

"They're back; I saw them from the distance. Master Anakin will be here any minute"

For the first time in hours they all smiled, and ran outside to greet them. Their happiness was short lived when they saw Mace, and Anakin pull up. They watched them untie her dead body from the speeder wrapped tightly in a dark blanket.

"Oh Shmi." Cliegg's heart was breaking from the horrible sight of his poor deceased wife.

Beru turned to Owen, and buried her face in his chest to hide her tears as he felt his own start to fall. Padme put her hand over her mouth to stop from screaming from the terrible reality of it all. Anakin turned to look at her for a moment. She could see the unbearable pain in his face. Exhausted physically, and emotionally; Anakin carried his beloved mother inside.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Mace said putting his hand on Cliegg's shoulder.

"Thank you" Cliegg wiped a tear away from his eye.

Anakin Shmi down on a couch in the living quarters. He opened the blanket, and everyone gasped at the sight of her battered body. He placed her hands on top of each other gently, and stared at her. Padme kneeled beside him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh Ani I'm so sorry, so very sorry."

Mace bent down on one knee next to them, and put his hand on Anakin's arm.

"Come on Anakin you need to get some rest now; we both do."

Anakin nodded, and turned to her.

"Thank you Padme; I'll see you later."

She touched his arm gently "You get some sleep now."

It was late afternoon, and Mace Windu was still fast asleep in his room. Anakin had awoken from much needed sleep to look for Padme. He found her helping Beru prepare dinner in the kitchen. She was stirring some soup in front of the oven when she felt someone run their fingers lightly though her hair.

She turned to him, and smiled. "Hi Ani," she said softly.

"Hello Anakin; I hope you rested well" Beru smiled at him.

He began to stretch. "I'm feeling better thanks."

"I'm glad." Padme said while touching his arm.

Beru couldn't help noticing that they had not taken their eyes off each other since he had stepped into the room.

"Are you hungry Anakin?" Beru asked feeling like the third wheel in the room.

"Yes, but there's some work I want to get done in the garage. The shifter broke on one of the speeders."

"I can bring you something to eat if you'd like?" Padme asked him.

He smiled, and nodded to her. "I'd like that thanks." He leaned over, and whispered in her ear "Don't be too long; I really missed you."

Beru stood there smiling at the exchange between the two as Anakin walked out of the room.

Padme turned her focus from the door that Anakin had left through while grabbing two pieces of bread. "I'll make him a sandwich."

Beru smiled, and shook her head at Padme. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but I thought Jedi weren't allowed to well you know."

"They're not."

"But you and him?"

"Yes me, and him, but please Beru don't say anything." She gave Beru a serious look.

Beru shook her head, and smiled at Padme. "I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

"Do you love him?"

Padme let out a sigh. "Yes more so every day. It's very difficult to be in love with a Jedi."

"They won't allow it, will they?" Beru asked while crossing her arms.

She shook her head pouring some blue milk into a glass. "No they won't. At first I pushed him away because I didn't know how to handle what I felt. And to be honest, I still don't. I wish there was a way; some kind of answer. I don't want us to be forced to live a lie, and sneak around for years to come. But the thought of not being with him is not an option. It hurts too much to even think about it."

"That's really a shame; I can't imagine how hard that must be. Owen and I never had such problems to deal with. I hope things work out for you two. He's crazy about you its obvious." She smiled at Padme.

"Right now I'm not crazy about me."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm going to bring him something to eat; thanks Beru."

Beru put her arm around Padme's shoulders. "My pleasure; I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks." Padme smiled back at Beru, and began to walk away with a tray of food.

Padme entered the garage; Anakin was standing at the work bench working on the shifter.

"I brought you a sandwich; you must be starving."

He turned from what he was doing, and walked over to her. "Thanks, it's strange, but I don't have much of an appetite after having not eaten anything for quite some time."

"I haven't either; it's probably from sadness, and shock, but please eat something."

She said while running her fingers through Anakin's hair.

"Only if you'll share this with me." he smiled at her, and handed her a half of the sandwich. They both sat down on the floor and began to eat.

"How's the shifter for the speeder coming along?"

"Alright, it broke when I was making the last turn back here. Life's so much easier when you're fixing things. Besides, I wanted to be by myself for a while.

"I can leave you alone if you want?" She began to get up, but he wrapped his arms around her.

He shook his head. "No, no stay; that's not what I meant. It's just that well, even though technically they're my family; I don't know them. I needed to be away from them, and even from Master Windu, and I've known him for a long time. But with you it's different. I don't have to hide anything. I can be myself. I miss mom so much. I never even got the chance to tell her how much I worried, and thought about her. How much I loved her." His voice was full of remorse as he began to feel the tears coming on.

"She knew that Ani, and she loved you too."

"I know; in fact it was her last words. I only wish I could have had a little more time.

I wish I could have saved her."

Padme dropped the sandwich putting her hands over her face. She could no longer put on this brave calm act in front of him.

"It's my fault Anakin, at least a lot of it is."

"What are you talking about?" He said through his sobs.

"If I hadn't insisted that you contact the Council; we wouldn't have wasted so much time arguing about it. Then we would have been here sooner. You could have got to her in time to save her. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. He took her face in his hands gently; his watery red eyes looking into hers. "None of this is your fault. In fact you have saved someone."

"Who?" She asked in barely a whisper."

"Me. Your quick thinking, and common sense stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. "

"What mistake? What happened?"

He took a deep breath. "When I was in the hut with mom after, after she left me. I felt a tremendous amount of despair, but most of all anger. All I could think about was how those Tusken's had beaten the life out of her. My thoughts grew darker, and darker until I felt like I was in a black cloud, hungry for revenge for their blood. I wanted to kill all of them, even the woman and children. And I would have if it wasn't for Master Windu. Right before I reached for my light saber, he used the Force to make it fly into his hand. I was not myself, but some evil version who demanded him to give back my weapon, and he refused. I said I wanted to slaughter them like animals. Master Windu began to explain to me the consequences of falling to the dark side. How I should not go down that path. It would "consume me until I didn't exist." I would not know myself, and neither would anyone else."

"Oh Anakin." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I was so close Padme; I was ready to walk out of that hut, and annihilate them with the Force."

She swallowed hard. "How can you kill with the Force?"

"Many ways, you can throw people around, make things fly at them, and crush them with boulders, and such. But that's not the worst one."

"What is?"

"Force choking, crushing muscles and bones. To make their passage of air collapse until they suffocate."

Padme's eyes grew wide; she put her hand to her throat. He placed his hand on hers, took it away from her neck, and continued to hold her hand.

"Do you want to know the reason why I didn't go through with it?"

"Yes."

"Master Windu told me that I would eventually lose everything, and anyone who meant anything to me." There was only one thought that kept playing over, and over in my mind."

"What was that?"

"You, losing you like I lost mom. You mean more to me then anything, anybody, even my self."

Padme was so moved by his honest heartfelt words. She couldn't find her own to describe how touched she was. They looked lovingly at each other for a moment before collapsing into each others arms. Their tears poured out as he stroked her hair."

"I love you Anakin." She said through her tears."

"I love you so much Padme." He tipped her chin to look into her eyes, and kissed her gently. They held each other for quite some time.

The grim evening scene was painted by the sky's soft blue beginning to blend in with the setting suns. They all gathered around her grave to say farewell to the beloved Shmi Skywalker. Cliegg stared at his wife's headstone as he spoke. "I know wherever you are it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Good-bye my darling wife. And thank you."

Anakin left Padme's side, and dropped to his knees in front of his mother's grave. He ran his fingers through the warm sand, and held it in his hands. He began to speak very quietly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you mom, I'm sorry. But I promise you, I will remain strong. I won't let you or Padme down ever again. He got back on his feet, and stared down at the headstone. "I miss you so much." He spoke with barely enough strength to get the words out through his gritted teeth.

Padme wanted so badly to come forward, and to comfort him But once again she knew she couldn't because Mace was standing there watching. Her attention was shifted elsewhere. She heard R2's frantic beeping, and whistling as he approached them quickly.

Padme turned in surprise. "R2 what are you doing here?"

"It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Does that name mean anything to you Master Anakin?" C3PO turned to him and asked.

Anakin, Padme, Mace, and C3PO all watched on the Naboo Cruiser as R2 projected Obi-Wan's image from the hologram. "Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." Padme quickly pressed one of the control buttons to send the message to the Jedi Council chamber. Everyone including Master Yoda, and the rest of the Council listened to Obi-Wan's message.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries of Geonosis that have been ordered by the Trade Federation. It is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assignation attempts on Senator Amadala. The Commerce Guild, and Corporate alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku, and are planning on wait, wait. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber as Droidekas appeared in the hologram grabbing, and restraining him. The hologram flickered, and broke apart.

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed. There will be much to discuss in the Senate I fear." Yoda said with great sadness in his voice.

Mace Nodded. "I agree, we must gather the Jedi now to come to the aid of Master Obi-Wan."

"Assemble the Jedi we will, stay here to attend the Senate I must." The hologram of Yoda faded out.

Mace gave Anakin a very stern look. "Anakin we will deal with count Dooku.

The most important thing is for the two of you to stay here. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

Anakin nodded, "Understood Master."

"Very good Anakin, may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master Windu." Anakin bowed to him.

Mace turned to Padme. "Be safe Senator."

"Thank you Master Windu.. I hope you can get to Obi-Wan in time."

"Don't worry we will." He replied back and walked out of the ship.

-----

He was holding his Force shields down in his mind as tight as the blue crackling energy bolts that kept his legs, and arms prisoner. Obi-Wan had never been face to face with the regal-looking Count Dooku, but he was already sure he did not like, or trust him.  
He did not buy into the Count's friendly, helpful demeanor. And certainly did not believe Dooku's claim that Qui-Gon-Jinn would join him, even if he once was his Master.

"What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?"

"No that's not possible the Jedi would be aware of it."

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you." Obi-Wan replied coolly, and calmly.

Dooku did not take notice, and continued on. "The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything.. You must join me Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith."

Obi-wan glared down at him. "I will never join you Dooku."

There was a sneer in Dooku's smile as he spoke. "Well in that case my friend

What if I told you that here on Geonosis there is no need for the Republic's meddling ways. You are a Jedi, and serve the Republic.

Obi-Wan gave him a menacing look. "Get to the point Dooku."

"I think we must teach the Republic a lesson. The public execution of a Jedi Master should send a clear message." He turned, and left the room to leave Obi-Wan to await his fate.

Thanks everyone for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. I'll try to have ch 5 up soon. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

Due to the July 16th launching of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince; I decided it would be best to post this next chapter after all the commotion. I finished HBP in 2 days. I loved it J.K. Rowling is inspirational. I admire her vivid descriptions, details, and how she can make us care about all the amazing characters she's created. There were a couple of times I literally gasped in surprise with some of the twists, and turns in the story. I was really impressed with how everything tied together all the continuity. The book moves very quickly for over 650 pages. Book seven should be something else, and I'm also very much looking forward to November with the Goblet of Fire which I loved, and read twice.

As for Chapter 5 of this story I hope you enjoy it. I worked really hard on this one, and I'm very pleased with it. I did a lot of studying, and preperation for this certain parts of this chapter. So as a birthday present to myself which is today July 27th I've finally gotten a chance to post this chapter. Another thing I wanted to say was to thank all the people who have written reviews for my two stories. So I wanted to give a shout out and sort of answer the questions (I don't want to give anything away) to some of the people who have written a number of reviews for the past few months since I've been writing. Thanks again everyone, and please let me know what you think it's much appreciated.

Esmerald Tears: Oh I can't wait! I want Padmé/Anakin smut! does Jedi mind trick

Thanks Esmerald Tears I'm glad your anticipating what will happen to our favorite couple. _You'll have to wait, and see as far as the possible "smut_".

Felsgoddess: Great update! I wonder what Anakin and Padme will do? Hm.

_Keep reading you'll see thanks_.

Hesfademe: I like how you followed some of the diolauge from ATOC, but also made it so it fit into your story, great job, keep it up. Kaleigh

_Thanks so much Kaleigh. Yes that's one of the fun things, and challenges about this story is making my ideas for this story mold in with the original story. I'm very happy people are enjoying that aspect of my story. _

Donnatella Marks ch 3, I like it a lot. It's interesting how you chose to include Mace Windu. Interesting indeed. Anyway, I can't wait for a new chapter _I figured it would be interesting to put Mace in that situation, and to see how he might have handled things with Anakin. _

Anakin-Padme ch 3, Please update soon, Mace Windu seems to be very calm, did he or did he not know about Padme-Anakin? oO Update!

_You'll have to wait and see how Mace, and the rest of the Jedi play into all this. _

_Thanks again everyone here's CH 5 Enjoy. _

Chapter 5: Crisis on Geonosis

They had not left the Naboo Cruiser, nor spoken a word to each other for a good half an hour. Blue eyes glued to the floor, brown ones stared through the window to the wide sandy desert of Mos Eisley. Both could not shake the unsettling worry they felt in their hearts for Obi-Wan's safety. But Anakin had made a promise to Master Windu, and this time he intended on keeping it.

He walked over to her placing his hand on her back. "Well I guess we might as well head back inside?"

She did not turn around and shook her head. "No, we should go there."

Anakin took a deep breath. "I hope your not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

She turned around, and looked at him straight in the eyes. "We should go to Geonosis.

I think Obi-Wan's going to need our help. She walked over to the control panel of the ship to check the coordinates. "Look Geonosis is less then a parsec away, we could be there in no time."

"Master Windu, and the rest of the Council are on their way. I have great confidence that they'll succeed.

"But they might need us."

"You know, sometimes you can be even more rebellious, and stubborn then I can be."

"I learned from the best." she smiled while winking at him.

He crossed his arms, and shook his head "Those beautiful brown eyes of yours are not going to get their way this time. Master Windu gave me strict orders for us to stay here. My job is to protect you. I am not dragging you into more danger; its bad enough I brought you here."

"And I'm fine, we should go, and help them. As a Senator maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

He shook his head again. More like aggressive negotiations Senator. I'm a Jedi, and I know what type of trouble we're heading into. He sighed, and began to pace a little.

"I have to admit I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to him."

"Then we agree we should go?" She asked with hope in her voice.

He turned, and shook his finger in her face. "If we go you follow my lead, agreed?" he said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She crossed her arms in protest, but nodded her head. "Agreed."

He put his arms around her speaking softly into her ear. "I just don't want anything to happen to you." He replied and kissed her ear.

"And nothing's going to happen because I'll be with you." She rubbed his back gently, and kissed him on the cheek.

He turned his face to hers. Their lips moved over the others slowly, and for a few moments the two got lost in each other. But now was not the time, and they broke the kiss remembering the task at hand. They walked over to the console, and began to prepare for take off.

Anakin flicked a few switches to turn on the engines, and grasped the control yolk. "Alright my lady set the coordinates for Geonosis. Let's go find Obi-Wan."

The sound of roaring engines brought the Lars family outside into the dust filled air. The sleek silver ship shot smoothly off into the atmosphere.

-----

They had not wasted any time in carrying out his execution. The great arena of Geonosis was nowhere near welcoming. The gigantic orange insect-like structure was primitive. It appeared to have been built out of clay and stone. Thousands of Geonosians were cheering, and hissing all around. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood helpless chained to a large tall pole. He listened to Archduke Poggle the Lesser announce his sentence.

"The felon before you has been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis. His death is to be carried out in this arena immediately!" He announced with a bunch of incoherent sounds from his voice. Standing beside Poggle were Vice Roy Nute Gunray, bounty hunter Jango Fett, and the former Jedi Count Dooku. Poggle shouted firing up the crowd. "Let the execution begin send in the Acklay, Reek, and, Nexu. Three four legged hideous creatures were released from gates on each side of the arena. The Acklay stood tall on elongated crab-like claws that let out a deafening shrill. The Reek charged out like a bull with large horns on each side of its head, and the Nexu had long sharp claws, and teeth like a shark.

This was it, everything ends here Obi-Wan thought. No one had gotten his message; no one was coming for him. With the inevitability of his death his thoughts went to Anakin. He wondered if had been able to get to his mother, and what might have happened. His young apprentice had become like a son to him. Yes Anakin could be reckless and, too sure of himself. But he was also a good loyal friend. Who had always been right there when he needed him, and always willing to lend a helping hand to what ever situation arose. A tear fell from his eye at the thought of never getting the chance to say good bye to his dear friend. He would try his best, and fight with dignity even though he was outnumbered. But then just as the first monster was beginning to get dangerously near him; he saw the faint glow of purple light above him. It was Mace Windu holding his lightsaber at the throat of Jango Fett.

Count Dooku turned around and smiled at him. "Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us." Dooku did not even appear to be surprised by his presence.

Mace continued to hold his blade at Jango Fett's throat. "This party's over."

"Brave, but foolish, my old friend. You're impossibly outnumbered."

Mace shook his head and continued to glare at Dooku. "I don't think so."

"We'll see."

Mace blocked a line of laser shots sent his way from a group of battle droids approaching him. As he skillfully blocked the attack; Jango Fett threw flames from a mechanism connected to the arm of his bounty hunter suit. Mace used the Force to leap into the air. When he touched the arena floor he quickly discarded his burning cloak. Immediately a line of hundreds of battle droids were released, lasers shooting, and flashing everywhere. Geonosians began to fly out in droves at the sight of a hundred Jedi suddenly revealing themselves. There were blue and green lightsabers all around him. The Jedi Force jumped into the arena charging at the menacing creatures, and battle droids. A group of Jedi ran straight towards obi-wan, cut his chains free, and threw him a lightsaber. The Acklay towered over Obi-Wan. He looked up at the beast's horrid looking face, then down at its legs. He quickly slashed each leg off; it howled in agony as he plunged the blade right through its belly.

Boba Fett was standing beside Jango on the balcony when he saw his father reach to fire up his rocket pack.

"Dad wait!" He screamed.

Jango turned to look at his son. "Boba stay here."

Boba tugged on his father's arm. "No dad let's get out of here. There's too many Jedi we're outnumbered."

Mace and Obi-Wan were standing in a back- to- back defensive position. They picked off each laser shot with their blades from both sides with ease. Obi-Wan blocked a shot away from his head, and looked up at the tangerine sky. His attention held on the sight of Jango Fett, and a young boy flying away on his rocket pack.

Obi-Wan nudged Mace in the elbow and pointed up. "Look over there it's Jango Fett."

Mace briefly looked up, and caught site of the pair. "Let him run. We'll take care of him later."

The fighting became increasingly intense. The Jedi were struck down, and surrounded by an overwhelming Army of different types of battle droids, including destroyers. Only about a dozen Jedi still stood from the brutal battle. Then just as quickly the battle droids stopped their approach, and stood frozen. The quick clicking sound of their triggers being put on hold was followed by the menacing voice of Count Dooku.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi. Now it is finished, surrender, and your lives will be spared."

Mace glared up at him. "We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku."

"Then I'm sorry my old friend."

They were prepared to fight till their death. Obi-Wan's heart pounded in his chest from fear and exhaustion. He looked up at the sky again in defeat.

Obi-Wan pointed up again to the sky. "Look."

They saw the comforting sight of Master Yoda descending down towards the arena, with a half a dozen gunships driven by clone troopers. The gunships immediately began to blast away the circumference of battle droids with powerful laser fire. New hope and life surged through them easily blocking each shot. A cloud of dust surrounded them as the ships landed quickly in the arena. They ran to the nearest gunship. Mace hurried to the ship where Yoda stood, and Obi-Wan joined a ship full of clone troopers.

The guns ships ascended into the sky with an immense battle breaking out everywhere. Hundreds of battle droids, and clone troopers spread throughout the open area shooting at each other. Dust saturated the orangey atmosphere. The sound of lasers, missiles, and loud explosions filled the air. Separatist Starships began to take off attempting a quick get- away.

Yoda turned a concerned face to Mace. "If Dooku escapes rally more systems to his cause he will." Just as he spoke a gunship near them was shot down.

Mace turned his attention to the driver of the gun ship. "Pilot, land in that assembly area."

The ship landed in an assembly area full of clone troopers. Mace jumped out, Yoda remained on the ship.

"To the Forward Command Center take me." Yoda instructed to the pilot, and the ship lifted away.

Obi-Wan stood next to a handful of clone troopers; when he saw Count Dooku flying on a speeder bike in front of him. There were two small droid ships on each side of him.

"Captain that's Count Dooku shoot him down quickly."

"We're out of rockets sir. We used them all to take down the Federation star ships."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Follow that speeder!"

"Yes sir."

Obi-Wan followed Dooku into a hangar. Just as he jumped out with his lightsaber ignited, one of Dooku's droid ships shot at the Clone gunship. The ship exploded into flames, as he entered the hangar preparing himself for the grueling duel.

Yoda's gunship landed. He walked over to the clone trooper commander.

"Master Yoda, all forward positions are advancing." The clone commander declared to him.

Yoda walked with his cane over to the Command Center. "Very good, very good."

He noticed that most of the separatist ships were already getting away.

"Concentrate all your fire power on the nearest star ship."

But suddenly just as he had set forth the order a strong presence of the Force struck his heart. He knew which Force signature he immediately felt, and quickly looked up to see a Naboo cruiser high above him.

Yoda raised his voice. "Wait, cease fire, cease fire."

The Commander at the very last minute held up his hand to the rest of the clone troopers.

"Wait, hold your fire. Master Yoda commands it."

Anakin directed the Naboo Cruiser towards Obi-Wan. He stretched out with his feelings using the Force to guide him. He knew his Master was headed for trouble, and hit the engines full throttle to get to him quickly. Padme looked down with her hand over her heart at the fierce battle all around them. War, how had it come to this?

She felt an overwhelming sense of sorrow and guilt. Sorrow for not being there when the vote had been decided, and guilt because of her immense enjoyment of being swept off her feet by their courtship. She threw a glance his way. The look of determination she had seen on Tatooine was back. Padme was beginning to understand how difficult the life of a Jedi really was. He hadn't even gotten the chance to take much time to grieve for his mother, and here they were off on another dangerous mission. So much had happened in the past few days. The consummation of their love, the nightmares, the death of his mother; which had almost led him to the dark side. The dark side the words alone made her shudder. Listening to him in the Lars family garage describe the evil power it held over the Universe; they struggled to protect. To lose him to the dark side would be a fate worse then death for both of them.

Anakin pointed down to a platform that led to a hangar. "Right there, Obi-Wan's here I can sense it."

Anakin set the cruiser down on the platform of the hangar. Sudden panic touched his heart. He instantly knew that Obi-Wan, was in danger. Anakin jumped up from his pilot's chair, and turned his attention to the two droids.

"3PO, R2 please watch over her."

"Oh most certainly Master Anakin you have my word I..."

Anakin held up his hand to quiet him. "Thanks 3PO."

"Ani." Padme quickly walked over to hug him."

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I need you to promise you'll stay here."

She nodded. "I promise please be careful. I love you." She kissed his cheek.

He touched her cheek, and gave her a quick brush of his lips. "I love you too."

She watched him walk out of the ship with weapon in hand ready to ignite. He heard the swooshing crackling sound of lightsabers crashing together. It echoed to him as he quietly walked through the dimly lit corridor. Dooku's speeder bike was parked to the side. From around one of the walls of the hangar he saw an interstellar sail ship.

Their red and green lightsabers were colliding. Bright flashes and sparks of light lit up the dark hangar. Count Dooku and his Master were fighting ferociously. Anakin retreated to the back of the corridor to keep hidden from view, to watch the duel, and wait. Right away Anakin took notice that the much older man was in control, while Obi-Wan exerted far too much energy to keep his fighting stance. Obi-Wan spun, slashed, and chopped from side to side. But Dooku kept a much more elegant effortless line of posture. He followed a single line, front and back, feet shifting to keep his balance.

Obi-Wan had told him of Dooku's fighting style. He fought much more as a fencer. His technique was considered out of date, useless towards the technology of battle droids, and blasters the Jedi usually fought against. But it was proving to be far more affective to Obi-Wan's swordsmanship style. Obi-Wan spun and slashed down towards Dooku's legs, but he was too fast, and jumped out of the way. Obi-Wan chopped from right to left Dooku parried, and dodged his attacks. Obi-Wan backed away slowly from Dooku. He measured his steps while holding his blade with his right hand with his arm extended pacing himself. The young Jedi Master was sweating, breathing hard, while Dooku didn't seem fazed or tired.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me; Yoda holds you such high esteem." Dooku said smugly.

His words fueled the fire in Obi-Wan as he furiously lunged forward with another series of slashes, and chops. Dooku retreated back and moved his weapon up over his head, and then down to parry. With a slight reversal of his wrist Dooku stabbed straight ahead. Obi-Wan had to throw himself backward, and spun around to dodge.

A snide smile spread across Dooku's face. "Surely you can do better."

Obi-Wan jumped onto the small platform of the interstellar sail ship, and then quickly spun off. He held his lightsaber with two hands attempting to gain back his energy, and balance to stay ahead of his sly opponent. Dooku began to twirl his blade around in an arrogant motion. Both slashed their blades up over their heads towards the other. Dooku moved his blade to chop down. Obi-Wan held his weapon straight above his head to block Dooku's advances. Dooku continued his attacks as their energy blades crossed with a humming sound in their ears. Both shifted their bodies in reverse slashing with their blades colliding again with a thunderous crash. They held on to their lightsabers with both hands a test of strength, and stamina. Using their weight, both attempted to break the powerful hold, lightsabers still crossed, their blades moved from side to side.

A devilish grin was plastered on Dooku's wrinkled face. Obi-Wan felt his legs giving out from the pressure being induced on his tiring body. Suddenly Dooku managed to quickly slide his blade away, and cut down into Obi-Wan's left upper arm. His lightsaber flew out of his hand, and onto the floor. He grasped his right hand to his injured arm from the searing, burning pain. He felt another blow from Dooku's blade hit his left thigh, and then another to his right. Smoke seared from his wounds as he fell to the cold concrete ground in agony. Dooku twirled his blade around in a triumphant dance. Obi-Wan knew death was upon him. Dooku raised his blade high over his head preparing to slice his body in half. But just as Dooku's blade came crashing down; Obi-Wan saw a quick flash of blue light. It was Anakin Force leaping with his blade extended out to block Dooku's. Right above him stood Anakin holding his lightsaber directly under Dooku's.

Dooku looked up giving Anakin a sinister grin. "Another Jedi, what a pleasant surprise."

Obi-Wan struggled through the pain of his wounds to turn his weak body towards his lightsaber. He extended his arm with all the strength he had left, to use the Force to retrieve his lightsaber. It began to roll slowly towards his hand.

Anakin kept his body very still glaring up at Dooku. "I am full of surprises."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan called to him and threw his lightsaber.

Anakin broke away from the hold of Dooku's blade, caught Obi-Wan's easily, and ignited it.

Padme's heart was racing while pacing back and forth on the Cruiser. She wondered what had kept him from returning to her. It felt like he had been gone for an eternity. Even with the door now opened she could barely hear any sounds coming from the hangar. She had promised Anakin she'd remain in the ship, but she could simply not wait around for disaster to strike. At this point she didn't care if they couldn't catch Dooku. All that mattered to her was getting the three of them out of here safely, and in one piece.

"3PO, R2 stay with the ship."

C3PO started waving his arms around franticly. "Mistress Padme, please you can not go out there. Master Anakin will be furious."

Fearing the worst she grabbed a handful of bandages, anti-bacterial strips, and tape.

"I can't just sit here and continue to do nothing. Stay here!" She commanded them and walked out of the ship.

Grimacing on the floor; Obi-Wan watched helplessly as Anakin controlled both lightsabers with grace, and ease. Dooku was amazed and a bit shaken. This young Jedi Padawan possessed unusual power and, skill way beyond his years. Anakin was pressing hard on Dooku's heels. Moving his right leg forward he used the blue blade that he held with his right hand to attack, and the green defensively to parry. But just as Obi-Wan had, Anakin was wasting too much energy fighting Dooku. And then the tables turned; it was Dooku attacking with cuts down and then up. Anakin kept spinning backwards with his two blades in the air only managing to block.

Dooku fiercely chopped down towards Anakin's head. Anakin moved both of his blades over his head. The handle of his left light saber was chopped in half, as he watched it smash to the ground. He immediately reacted by quickly flipping over the interstellar sail ship platform to create distance from Dooku. Anakin wanted to avoid being cornered by him in the small hangar corridor.

Padme had tried to keep her body hidden pressed up against the hangar wall. Her heart pounding in her chest tears stung her eyes. She had watched Anakin fight tirelessly against Dooku, and Obi-Wan not that far away from her was badly injured. With two hands holding his lightsaber Anakin slashed and cut up, and around forcing Dooku back. From the corner of his eye Anakin saw Padme running towards Obi-Wan. His heart stopped for a moment from the fear of her safety. His feelings of love and devotion for her silently screamed, he could not control them. Dooku decided to capitalize on it. With a wicked gleam in his eyes Dooku quickly moved back, spun around towards Padme, and lifted his left hand. Blue electrical lightening bolts shot out of Dooku's fingers directly at Padme. She had almost managed to reach Obi-Wan. When she caught the sight of lightening shooting towards her, and heard a blood curdling cry.

"Noooooooo. " He screamed as he flew through the air.

With all the might and strength he could muster, Anakin Force leaped directly into the path of Dooku's lighting. He attempted to block it with his lightsaber. But with the angle his body was in, it proved to be impossible. Managing to hold on to his lightsaber; Anakin felt the unbearable pain of electrical currents surging through his entire body. Dooku had caught him in mid air, and Force threw him into a wall.  
Padme's heart was bleeding. Tears were rolling down her face from the realization that, he was sacrificing himself for her. She thought she would faint from watching his body convulse, and hearing his screams of agony.

Obi-Wan tried to use the Force to throw something at Dooku, but it was impossible to accomplish with such an injured body. The pain was excruciating from Dooku's relentless torture. Anakin felt his body weakening fast. Darkness was beginning to replace the light he saw through his eyes. Was it his fate to be destroyed by a Sith Lord? If he was going to die, then he was going to die saving her.

In a last ditch effort to help him; Padme drew to her feet preparing to do what ever it took to try to stop Dooku. But the echoing of the light tapping of a cane froze her. The sound caught Dooku's attention. The last breath in Anakin's body was about to be wiped out forever. Dooku stopped, turned, and walked over to his former Jedi Master standing near the sail ship. A weight was lifted off her as she saw Dooku's attention moved elsewhere. She worked quickly to take care of Obi-Wan's wounds.

"Master Yoda."

"Count Dooku." Yoda spoke his name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, and glared up at him.

"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time."

Yoda slammed his cane down. "Our affairs, curious I am of whom you speak?"

Dooku shook his head. "That is between me and my new Master."

Padme ran over to Anakin, and cradled him in her arms. He looked into her eyes, and tried to say something. But she stopped him by placing her finger over his lips, and kissed his forehead. Just as Anakin attempted to speak again; Dooku shot a bolt of lighting towards Yoda. But the Jedi Master blocked the powerful charge of energy; it easily ricocheted off his hands back to Dooku.

"Powerful you have become Dooku. The dark side I sense in you." Yoda announced while pointing a knowing finger at Dooku.

"I've become more powerful then any Jedi even you. It will be proven by our skills with a lightsaber." Dooku gracefully grabbed his lightsaber from his belt. He waved it in front of his body with a flare, as Yoda used the Force to retrieve his.

Former Master and apprentice flew at each other with a vengeance. The pace of their fighting was so fast only streaks of red, and green from their weapons stood out. What would seem as a disadvantage of height proved not even to be a second thought. Yoda continually slashed at Dooku's lower body, and then leaped up to swing at his head. He spun left and right at miraculous speed. Dooku fought hard to block the fierce attack. He was growing tired, and barely managed to get any cuts through.

With incredible energy Yoda flipped back, and bounced off the wall to gather more stamina. He came charging back at Dooku at an over powering rate. Dooku found himself moving back, and working hard to parry. Dooku chopped down at Yoda's legs while he whirled in the air in front of him. But Yoda was too fast. His quick maneuver to block sent his lightsaber into Dooku's right upper arm. Dooku howled in pain, he dropped to his knees from the excruciating pain of his arm being severed by the elbow.

Yoda stood over him studying the pitiful sight below him. "Much to learn, you still have."

Dooku fought hard through the pain to find the strength to stand. "This is just the beginning." Reaching out to the Force he reached out with the last bit of strength, and the anger bubbling inside him.

Suddenly a large crane in the hangar came hurtling down towards Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme. Obi-Wan and Anakin attempted unsuccessfully to use the Force to stop the Crane. The reality of the situation was crushing down on Anakin. Master Windu and Obi-Wan were right, they were all right. What kind of Jedi am I if I can't control my emotions around my enemies? I know I'm better then this. Now the love of my life, and the closest person I've ever known as a father is going to die because of me.

There was nothing they could do stop it the task was impossible, but not for Yoda.

In deep concentration the Jedi Master closed his eyes, and lifted his arms. Using the Force; Yoda caught the massive crane landing it safely away from the three would be victims. The stone floor shook as the loud roaring of Dooku's sail ship took off. The dark Jedi had escaped, and with him the chance of ending the war. As Yoda disarmed his lightsaber, the loud sound of another ship filled the hangar.  
Mace Windu came charging in with a pack of Clone Troopers. Still quite weak and lying in Padme's arms; Anakin struggled to get to his feet with her help.

Anakin grimaced in pain. "My right arm's broken."

"It's ok Ani we'll be in the ship soon, and then it'll be cared for." Padme said as the two wounded Jedi hobbled towards the clone trooper ship.

----

The interstellar Starship sailed through the red dawn sky. Smoke rose below from the industrial sections of Coruscant. A small door opened up from a worn down abandoned building. With his newly prosthetic metal arm attached on a separatist Starship, Count Dooku stepped out of the interstellar sail ship to meet the dark hooded figure waiting patiently for him.

"The Force is with us, Master Sidious."

"Welcome home Lord Tyranus, you have done well. " The Sith Lord Replied.

"The war has begun my Lord, but at a price on my behalf. I have lost one of my arms."

"That is unfortunate my friend. We will have our revenge soon enough everything is going as planned."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Mission

It had been a few days since the war had started. The dark cloudy sky that morning reflected the deep worry, and high anxiety in Coruscant. The Senate was baffled on what their next move should be. They were resting their hopes on Chancellor Palphetine.  
He would be meeting with the Senate later on that day to talk about this new crisis facing the Republic. Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan had gathered in the Jedi Council chamber early that morning to discuss the pressing issues facing them.

"Victory? Victory, you say. Master Obi-Wan not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun the Clone War has."

Mace nodded. "Master Yoda is right, now we have a war on our hands. It goes against everything the Republic stands for, and the Jedi Order has worked so hard to protect.

Obi-Wan sighed. "The situation has gone completely out of hand. Where did it all go wrong? And this strange claim from Count Dooku that this Darth Sidious; a Sith lord is controlling the senate. It doesn't feel right."

"Joined the dark side Dooku has. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

Mace turned to look at Yoda. "We must catch Dooku; he is the key to stopping this war."

"Stop Dooku we must."

Mace put his index finger on his chin. "And keep a close watch on the Senate as well"

Yoda nodded. "I agree."

Obi-Wan gazed at the senate building. "This afternoon the Chancellor will be meeting with the Senate. Senator Amadala has decided to stay for awhile to attend these meetings."

Mace walled over to sit on one of the chairs surrounding the chamber. "That brings us to the next issue we need to discuss."

"What issue is that Master Windu?"

"Your concerns that you had expressed to me about Anakin right before you had set off for Kamino. You were right. He does have an emotional attachment to Senator Amadala, and it's a strong one."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, curiosity was written all over his face. "How do you know that Master Windu, what happened?"

"The boy does have exceptional skills. He's very gifted and intelligent. But he is also extremely emotional which as we all know can be dangerous to a Jedi's life.

And it almost did become dangerous; it almost led him on the path to the dark side."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "The dark side."

Mace nodded. "Yes, when I was with him in the Tuskan Raider hut after his mother had just died in his arms. He was devastated. I felt enormous pain and anger surging through him. "

"Felt young Skywalker's pain, and suffering I did too."

"Yes, it was very strong. I immediately sensed what he was about to do. Right as he was about to reach for his lightsaber, I used the Force to retrieve it from him. I witnessed, and felt the hate surging through him. He was going to slaughter all of them even the woman, and children. "

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anakin would never do that. Master Qui-Gon believed he was the chosen one to bring balance to the Force, and I do too."

"Never the less Obi-Wan, I stopped him from going through with it. But not before I felt his deep emotions for Senator Amadala. He even admitted to me that he cannot lose her. I know that's something he would not have told me if he had mastered the art of controlling his thoughts, and feelings. I told him that he must learn to control his attachments, and emotions. And that he is still very vulnerable to the dark side. "

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and sat down on a chair next to Mace. "I know Masters I am very concerned over his feelings for her. And I am not sure what to do about it."

"You will watch over him, guide him on the right path. You must keep faith Obi-Wan. Where is your Padawan now?"

"He's been resting recovering from his broken arm."

"Good he will need his strength to help fight this war."

"Thank you for informing me about Anakin Master Windu. He still has much to learn.

I know he is frustrated. I think he feels we're holding him back. There's nothing more I'd like to see then for him to succeed, and become the Jedi I know he has in him."

"We want that too Obi-Wan. We wouldn't have trained him if we didn't believe in him, and in Qui-Gon's words. His last request."

------

Senator Amadala and Captain Typho sat quietly on their floating platform listening to the bickering debate. It went back and forth for hours. The political dignitaries expressed their concerns, and opinions towards what was now deemed by the Supreme Chancellor; the Clone War. The republic was being dismantled by the hands of Count Dooku leading the separatist movement. The gritty voice of Mas Amedda reverberated through the magnificent dome shaped structure.

"Order, we shall have order!" Mas Ameda the Majordomo cried for what seemed the thousandth time that afternoon.

Orn Free Taa of Ryloth stood up. "What order? That's the problem, there is no order. We have heard that this so-called Confederacy of Independent Systems now consists of: The Trade Federation, Techno Union, Commerce Guild, Corporate Alliance, Intergalactic Banking Clan, and many other star systems have joined to this false cause. Protests are going on right now around this very building as we speak. And more will continue to join if there is not something done now." He was interrupted by another booming angry voice.

"Count Dooku is leading and stirring on the chaos. I have heard that the Jedi tracked his whereabouts to Geonosis. They carelessly let him escape along with Jango Fett, who had attempted to murder Senator Amadala. Who will be next? Will all the senators soon need body guards? This is insane. The Jedi have become useless in protecting the Republic this new army is our only hope. They must…" Darsana the ambassador of Glee Anselm was left holding his tongue from the simple raise of a hand before him.

Immediately the room grew silent; everyone gave their undivided attention. It happened every time he would speak. They felt comforted by his voice and reassured. There was a calming affect, and a feeling that everything would some how work out.  
Chancellor Palphetine stood up from the one unmoving platform in the center of amphitheater. With deep worry and concern on his wrinkling face the gray haired man began to address the Senate.

"My honorable colleagues I ask for your patience, and understanding. I agree the picture that has been painted for us appears very dark. Many Jedi died in Geonosis. They are doing their best to deal with this crisis just as we all have. Yes it is true the separatists have convinced more star systems to join them. They are growing more powerful, thousands have joined. But I a sure you, we will not lose our liberty. This great democracy of the Republic will prevail. The grand army we have now acquired to our resources will succeed. And I will continue tirelessly to plead with the separatists to reconsider their drastic measures, and protests. But most importantly; I will not sleep until Count Dooku is caught, and brought to justice as well as his hired killer Jango Fett."

There was a brief moment of silence. And then the place broke out with uproarious applause, chants of praise, appreciation for the Chancellor, and the Republic.

"Order, we must have order." Mas Ameda screamed at the top of his sore lungs.

Palphetine put up his hand to quiet the room again. "I am humbled, and grateful to all of you for hearing my plea. We will meet again soon. Till then good day to you all."

They were halfway out of the bustling Senate building when she heard her name being called. Walking quickly towards Padme and Captain Typho was Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan.

Padme smiled at him. "Senator Organa it's good to see you again."

Senator Organa bowed to her. "It's wonderful to see you back here safe and sound Senator. Everyone has been so worried about you with the attempts on your life."

Padme grinned. "Well the security that works so hard to protect me is noble, and trust -worthy. I feel safe and secure by their skills, and effort."

Bail nodded. "Your bodyguards have done an excellent job of service. The Republic is grateful." He extended his hand out to Captain Typho.

Captain Typho shook his hand and smiled. "Thank you Senator Organa; it is my honored duty to serve Senator Amadala."

Bail turned his attention back to her. "Will you be attending this evening's charity benefit?"

Padme nodded. "Yes, I will attend."

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing you and Captain Typho there. We have much to discuss."

"I will be there Senator Organa, but my other body guard Padawan Skywalker will be accompanying me."

"Oh yes, he has done a great job as well. Master Kenobi has trained him well. It will be a pleasure to finally meet him. My wife and I will see you both later then." He smiled and walked over to another Senator.

"My lady, are you absolutely sure you will not reconsider my additional security at the benefit?" Captain Typho asked with apprehension.

Padme shook her head. "I appreciate your kind offer, but I feel you deserve an evening with out worrying about my safety Captain. I have complete confidence in Padawan Skywalker's abilities, and R2 will be with us."

"Understood Senator, I will respect your wishes."

"Thank you Captain."

-----

The heavens had opened up all around Coruscant. The heavy sheets of rain pelted down over the large panoramic view from Chancellor Palphetine's quarters. He had asked to speak with Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker.

Chancellor Palphetine sat behind his desk. Moments ago he had asked the guards surrounding his door to leave them in privacy. "Jedi Masters, I have requested your presence because the senate is in disarray over this horrible war. We are losing more and more star systems to Count Dooku. I have lost a great deal of sleep knowing that Jango Fett could make another attempt on Senator Amadala's life. I ask you to catch this traitor of the Republic, and his bounty hunter. They must be stopped before it's too late. "

"Your request is most understood Chancellor and is a timely one. We do have some good news for you. Master Kenobi while still on Kamino had managed to place a tracking device on Slave I, Jango Fett's ship. Up until yesterday the signal we were tracking was responding. Fett must have finally managed to remove it. But we have a strong lead. It should not be difficult to retrace his path." Mace Windu looked towards Yoda.

Yoda nodded his approval. "Track Fett we can and will."

Mace inhaled a deep breath to prepare himself for the disappointing news he had to deliver. "Unfortunately we do not have a lead on Count Dooku. He has managed to disappear for the moment. But it is our hope when we catch Fett, that he will be able to reveal Dooku's whereabouts. "

"Very good, may I ask you Master whom you plan to send on this mission?" The Chancellor asked.

Obi-Wan took a few steps forward. "My Padawan and I can handle the job with my Master's approval." Obi-Wan turned to Yoda waiting for his decision.

"Prepare with young Skywalker you must. Approve of your presence for this mission I do."

Anakin was taking in all that was happening around him. Another mission had been assigned. They had only returned a few days ago, and his arm had just healed.

He was very much looking forward to his evening with Padme. Now he was going to have to break this news to her. He was leaving for who knows how long? Anakin cleared his throat to speak. "If I may ask Masters when do you think Master Kenobi, and I will be leaving for this new assignment?"

Mace placed his index finger on his chin. "I think two days should help us gather all our information to prepare for your mission."

"Excellent, I thank you all for your assistance. Please keep me informed on your progress. I wish you both much success and safety on your mission." The Chancellor rose from his chair, and walked over to shake their hands.

They all bowed to the Chancellor, thanked him, and headed towards the door. Yoda and Mace had already left his office when Anakin and Obi-Wan heard the Chancellor call for them.

"Master Kenobi."

"Yes, what is it Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked with a quiet controlled tone to his voice standing in front of the doorway.

"I wondered if I could speak with your apprentice for just a moment."

Slightly alarmed and confused Obi-Wan held his emotions in check, and shifted his attention to his Padawan. "I'll wait for you downstairs at the entrance."

"I alright Master, thank you."

Chancellor Palphetine began to walk slowly back towards his desk. Anakin followed him in slight confusion and great curiosity. He felt honored, and privileged when ever the Chancellor would ask to personally speak with him. He had tremendous respect, and admiration for the Supreme ruler. He had become a good friend and mentor.

Chancellor Palphetine turned to look at him. "I hope you don't mind me taking you away from your work for a few moments. "

"Not at all you're Excellency."

"I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done on your first assignment. The Republic is grateful to you for protecting Senator Amadala."

"Thank you, your Excellency it was an honor to be given that assignment."

"And you will continue to succeed. You possess great talent, and wisdom beyond your years young Skywalker. There is no other Jedi I would want assigned to this very important mission."

"I am truly honored, and humbled by your faith in me Chancellor. But I must be honest with you. I am glad my Master will be accompanying me. The bounty hunter Jango Fett is quite crafty and clever. It will be very fortunate, if we can hammer any information  
out of him as to where Count Dooku may be hiding. And even if we find Dooku, it won't be an easy task to capture him. I can tell you from personal experience that he's very skilled fighter, and is trained well in the arts of the Force." Anakin bent his head down and shook it in defeat. "He was too powerful."

A smile crept along the Chancellor's face. He placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"But in time you will be Anakin, you will be the most powerful Jedi ever."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm almost finished with chapter 7 (which I think is a really fun chapter) so it should be out next week. Thanks for reading and reviewing my friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Night Out On the Town

In the late afternoon the rain had stopped, but the cloudiness remained. Padme sat in her bedroom with her handmaiden Dorme, and R2D2 patiently awaiting Anakin's arrival.

"My lady, is there anything else I can help you with before I leave?"

"No thank you Dorme, I'll see you tomorrow evening, Enjoy your time off."

Dorme grabbed her overnight bag. "I will, have a great evening. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, I definitely will."

It had only been a few minutes since Dorme had left, when she heard the sound of his speeder landing on the apartment's small platform.

"Come R2 he's here." R2 beeped in response.

Feeling left out as usual C3PO walked into the bedroom. "Mistress Padme, are you sure you and Master Anakin will not require my assistance?"

"No thank you 3P0, please stay on the other side of the apartment. Anakin and I do not wish to be disturbed." Padme grabbed her evening bag, and headed for the bedroom door with R2 following.

Anakin jumped out of his speeder dressed in his usual formal Jedi attire. He walked from the platform into the main living quarters; a large room with very elegant furnishings, and columns that reached to the ceiling.

His chin hit the floor when Padme walked into the room. Anakin involuntarily licked his lips, his eyes roamed taking in all of her beauty. She looked like a goddess in a gown of sparkling midnight blue that hugged every delicious curve. A thin piece of material hung off of her right shoulder. It wrapped around her slender frame tapering around her breast to make up the bodice. A generous slit ran up her left leg, and on her feet were silver high heeled sandals. Her silky tresses were swept up with soft curls piled at the top of her head. To top off the glamorous look, two glittering stars held her hair in place with a matching thin chain around her forehead. It fell past her ears along with soft locks spilling around her sweet face.

Anakin found himself moving his mouth without any words escaping.  
"Wow, you look amazing, incredibly beautiful."

A blush ran down her face to her chest from his intense gaze. "Thank you Anakin, are those for me?" She smiled at him and pointed to the flowers he held in his hands, which he had forgotten all about.

"Yes, do you like them? Oh and I brought this for you as well." He handed her the large fragrant bouquet, and the small white box he held in his other hand.

"Is this a lotus flower?" Padme asked in awe as she stared down at the delicate flower in the box.

Anakin picked up the flower gently taking her wrist in his hand. "It's a corsage you wear it around your wrist." He slipped it on to her wrist admiring how perfect it looked there, and lifted his head to focus on her loving gaze. "Did you know that your name means lotus? When Jedi meditate through the Force we focus on short phrases to ease, and calm our minds. These phrases are called mantras, and one of them is called "Om Mani Padme hum". You are my mantra Padme."

"Oh Ani, how thoughtful, and pink roses too their beautiful. Thank you so much"

"Do you remember the last time we saw pink roses?"

"Yes of course, at the lake country retreat. We walked through the gardens, and I showed you the flowers I had planted. I will always remember that magical night."

Anakin gazed into her eyes and down to her glossy lips. "I will too my love."

Lips and arms desperately clung to each other. The reassuring exhilarating sensation of their tongues playing together, temporarily made their burdens, and worries disappear.

Padme basked in the warming sensation of being in his safe arms. "Umm, it feels like forever since we were alone in a room together."

He inhaled her intoxicating scent. She smelled like wild orchids newly washed in the rain. "It's feels like forever for a lot of things Padme."

Padme gasped for air as he glided his tongue along the soft shell of her ear, nibbled on her lobe, and sucked it into his mouth. "We'd better get going or we'll never get out of here."

His voice was husky and deep. "I wouldn't mind staying right here." He said while running his soft lips over her neck. While his hands moved up and down her slim figure clutching the smooth material.

With his body pressed up against hers, she could already feel he was starting to get excited. "Dorme spent a lot of time helping me get ready besides, I gave her the night off. We have all night, and all day tomorrow to not leave the apartment"

A mischievous smirk broke across his lips. "Really, ok you're right. We'd better get going while I can still think straight." He let go of her in reluctance.

Padme looked fondly at the roses, and smelled them enjoying the sweet scent.

"I'm going to put these in some water. I think I'll put them by my bedside, and then we can leave." Anakin watched her walk off towards the kitchen.

-----

On the top of one of the finest buildings in the business district of Coruscant the wealthiest and most famous gathered in a huge elegant banquet hall. They were there to promote education, and culture for the University and museums residing on the planet.

Senator Amadala and her Jedi protector sat together with R2D2 beside their table. For the duration of the evening Anakin had decided to store his lightsaber in R2's dome. He was the only member from the Jedi Order there, and they did not want to make a point of advertising it. In addition, he could keep his weapon out of the way. The young couple could get as close as they wanted in a public setting, without any barriers. In case there was trouble R2 would eject his lightsaber. But Anakin did not sense a disturbance in the Force, and felt confident in his decision.

"Are you having a good time?" Padme asked him.

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly used to this type of atmosphere. The closest I usually get to a social setting is hunting down criminals with Obi-Wan in sleazy clubs and bars.

The music and crowd are a lot different then it is in here."

Padme let out a giggle. "I'm sure you've witnessed all sorts of sordid behavior."

Anakin winked at her. "Without question my lady."

"Well if you stick with me you'll be attending a lot more of these."

Anakin smirked at Padme. "That's fine with me."

She reached under the table, and gently took his hand in hers. Anakin looked around and noticed all the hobnobbing, and elbow rubbing around them.

"All these rich debutants, it's all about material possession in this room."

"Well that's not all it's about tonight. Everyone's here for a very good cause. I'm afraid that important issues other then this war could be getting lost in the shuffle."

Anakin shook his head. "The Chancellor would never let that happen. I'm sure he'd be here if he didn't have his hands tied with the war."

Padme was about to answer him when she heard a familiar voice. "Senator Amadala I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

Padme looked up and saw Senator Bail Organa standing in front of the table with a woman beside him. "Not at all Senator Organa, it's nice to see you this evening."

"I'd like to introduce you both to my wife Rebecca."

Padme and Anakin got up from the table, and stood beside Bail and Rebecca.

Padme turned to Anakin. "This is Anakin Skywalker he's protecting me this evening."

They all shook hands, introduced themselves, and sat together at the table.

"How long have you been married?" Padme asked Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled at Padme. "A handful of happy years."

"Any children?" There was a gleam in Padme's eyes as she asked the question, and Anakin fought hard not to put his arm around her shoulder.

Rebecca shook her head in sorrow and fought back her tears. "No not yet, actually that's been a problem for us. But we're hoping that soon we'll be blessed. But I guess if it is meant to be it will happen, otherwise we may eventually look into adoption. "

Senator Organa saw the pain in his wife's face, and decided to steer the conversation into another direction. "I'd like to tell you Senator Amadala that I've wanted to speak with you for quite some time now about the state of the Senate. My heart is very troubled over this war particularly this clone army. What it may mean for the future of the Republic."

Great concern was in Padme's voice as she replied back. "I am too Senator Organa.

I have my regrets on not being here when the vote was decided. "

Senator Organa shook his head. "That was not your fault. You must not put blame on yourself for thinking of your safety. There are times when events simply unfold at a certain time and way."

"Senator Organa, I have heard that some politicians in the Senate have lost their faith in the Jedi Order. They say we've lost our ability to help protect the Republic." Anakin had a bit of an agitated tone in the way he delivered that statement.

Bail shook his head again. "But not all Padawan Skywalker, there are many that have immense trust and appreciation for all the Jedi have given and sacrificed. Too many star systems are replacing peaceful communication for armies and weapons."

Padme smiled nodding in approval. "Yes, the Senate must continue to press for open communication negotiating not war. "

Anakin broke in once again. "Unfortunately we are at war and will be until Jango Fett, and Count Dooku are caught."

Rebecca placed her hand on her husband's palm. "Well let's all pray that happens soon."

Bail brought his attention back to Anakin. "Do the Jedi have any idea where they may be hiding?"

"It looks promising that we may catch Fett, but for the time being it appears Dooku has vanished." Anakin looked down at his hands after speaking that last word.

"Well this news does sound fairly promising. I thank you for your honesty Padawan Skywalker. I know the Jedi will succeed."

Anakin smiled back at Bail. "Your respect to the order is greatly appreciated Senator."

Senator Organa's attention was pulled elsewhere as he heard music beginning to play in the background. Bail turned to his wife. "Rebecca darling would you care to dance?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yes I would." She turned her attention to Anakin and Padme. "Please excuse us; it was lovely meeting you both."

Under a huge sparkling crystal chandelier Anakin and Padme danced together among many couples with R2 at the edge of the dance floor.

"My senses tell me Senator Organa is a good man."

"I couldn't agree with you more, he's a great man. The Republic is very lucky we have him."

"You didn't tell me the Order might be close to capturing Jango Fett."

"I know, but can we discuss it later? Right now all I want to do is savor being close to you." Padme nodded and answered him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

To the casual observer they were dancing in a respectable fashion as Senator and bodyguard. But on the inside both wanted to tear the others clothes off. A raging volcano grew inside them threatening to combust if the fire wasn't put out soon.

Anakin looked past Padme's shoulder to the double doors at the back of the banquet hall. He leaned close to her ear and spoke very quietly. "Let's go outside to the roof terrace for awhile."

"Won't someone notice?"

"I'll go out there first; then in a few minutes meet me out there with R2."

-----

The young lovers embraced on a bench near exquisite soft lit fountains. The lights reflected on the water alternated to a different color every few minutes creating a marvelous romantic effect. The spray of water combined with the melody of their lips smacking together in the shadows.

Anakin breathed heavy and spoke in a seductive whisper against her lips.

"You look so sexy tonight angel."

"You're not so bad your self handsome Jedi, but what if someone sees us, or comes out here?"

"Don't worry my love its dark no one can see. And R2's right over there he'll signal us if someone's near, trust me."

Padme put her arms around his neck and began kissing him passionately again. Anakin slowly moved his lips to her neck sucking, and kissing all over. He caressed the back of her head with one hand while the other trailed down from her shoulder. Just as he was about to cup her breast in his palm, R2 franticly started beeping, and whistling. They tore apart as Anakin grabbed his lightsaber ejected from R2's dome. Anakin immediately sensed the small flying droid mechanism, and sliced it in half. R2 and Anakin spotted another. They ran after it, but it was a bit too quick. It managed to fly past the roof into the dark foggy sky.

Anakin yelled. "Force it got past the roof. I couldn't reach it in time."

Padme was still staring in the direction it had flown away to. "What was a holocam doing up here anyway?"

"I don't know, but my guess is it was probably the separatists looking to spy around."

"You're probably right." She said while he slid his arm around her waist. They turned their attention to the fountain watching the water dance, and splash with vivid colors.

Padme drank in the brilliant blue hue, and looked up at him. "The water is the color of your eyes."

Anakin held Padme in his arms with her head placed underneath his chin. "Padme."

"Hmm." She answered him in a low hum.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you, but I'm not sure how to do it."

She took his hand in hers rubbing it gently. "You can ask me anything."

He took a deep breath, gazed deeply into her searching eyes, and bent down on one knee.

"Padme Naberrie I'd be the happiest man in the galaxy if you marry me?"

He held her shaky hand, and looked at her with a pleading expression.

She stared down at him amber pools were threatening to spill over. Her hand was placed over her drumming heart. Padme swallowed the deep lump in her throat.

"Ani, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes my love. We could fly to Naboo tonight, and marry at the lake retreat. "

Tears were now pouring down her cheeks. "I will marry you Anakin, but…"

The smile that lit up his face began to falter as Padme shook her head. "Not tonight."

"Why not?" He asked disappointedly.

"This is so sudden, we haven't even had time to discuss it."

"But you said you would marry me."

"Yes, I did, but if we left for the lake retreat who would be there? And what would we tell everyone in regards to our sudden departure?"

"Don't worry I have it all planned out. A Nubian holy man could perform the ceremony. The droids could be witnesses. We could say you wanted to see your family, and I'd be escorting you as your protector."

Padme's voice cracked with sorrow as she spoke. "But no one else who we love will be there, not my Parents, sister, or Obi-Wan. They should be able to share this with us."

"What choice do we have Padme." He turned away from her walking with his hands over his hips studying the glowing lights of Coruscant. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. The council has given Obi-Wan and me a new assignment. The Chancellor wants Jango Fett, and Dooku caught at what ever cost. And I have no idea when we will return, or if we will at all."

Padme walked over to him, and stood beside him. "You will return to me.

I know you will."

"I hope you're right this is a time of war of uncertainty my love. It was my hope that you would say yes, and marry me tonight. It would make leaving you a little easier knowing that we were husband and wife."

"Anakin, do you remember what you said to me when we first met?"

"I told you that I would marry you some day."

Padme nodded her head. "You had the foresight and faith then why can't you have it now? I have faith that we won't have to marry in secret."

"How is that possible? The Council will never allow it. Being married in secret is the only way for us."

"No it isn't. We can change things. I wouldn't have gone into politics if I didn't believe that. Change happens all the time. You once told me anything's possible. If you really believe that then you'll have faith that there's a way for us to be together, other then living a lie that's been dug for us by rules and laws we did not make, or choose. "

"We don't make up the rules Padme; someone else does whoever that is. "

"You know I believe in you don't you?"

"Yes of course I do." He said while locking his arms around her waist.

I need you to believe in me the way I believe in you, in us. Maybe we could talk to them when you get back?"

"You mean the Council?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Yes maybe they'll consider our marriage if we explain to them our situation."

Anakin was about to answer her; when he sensed someone coming right before R2 started off his alarms again.

"It's ok R2" Anakin walked over to the frenzied droid, and patted R2's dome.

Senator Organa and his wife were walking with their arms around one another as they realized they weren't alone. "Oh, we're sorry we didn't know anyone else was out here." Senator Organa replied to the young couple.

Padme shook her head. "We were about to leave anyway." She turned to Anakin. "Let's go Anakin, I'm getting tired."

Anakin nodded. "Alright my lady I'll escort you home."

Anakin and Padme left as Bail and Rebecca looked on in curiosity. Rebecca tugged on her husbands arm. "Bail darling."

Bail smiled at his wife. "Yes Dear."

"Is it just me or do those two seem awfully close. If you know what I mean?"

"That's funny I was thinking the same thing."

"But he's a Padawan its forbidden isn't it?" Rebecca asked in growing curiosity.

Bail shook his head, and held his wife close in his arms. "Love doesn't reason or question, it just happens."

"Your right my darling, so we should make the most of it." She wrapped her arms around his neck to close the space between their lips."

----

The trip back from the benefit was silent. Padme knew he needed some time to think to himself. She could feel the conflict of their complicated relationship, and his new mission weighing on him. Anakin landed the speeder onto the platform to Padme's apartment

"Your awfully quiet are you mad at me?" Padme asked.

Anakin was staring off into the distance at nothing in particular. "I'm not mad at you. But I am very frustrated. I want us to be married so badly. I'm sick of feeling like I have no control over my life."

"I know, but sometimes we can only control so much. I want you to know that I truly deeply love you, and I want to be your wife more then anything." Anakin watched as she paused for a few moments to think to herself. "Ani, I'll marry you right after you return from your mission." She winked at him. "That way you'll have something to look forward to."

Anakin flashed that adorable half smile that turned her to mush. "Does this mean we're officially engaged?"

"Yes, it's official my husband to be." Padme spoke in a sultry tone while grazing her hand down his chest. He watched the trail of her hand as it slid down dangerously low. When he looked up their eyes met, and pulled them towards each other like a tractor beam. In seconds the young lovers were in each others arms kissing, caressing, and pulling at each others clothing with unbridled lust.

Padme wasted no time climbing over her seat on to Anakin's lap. "I want you now Anakin." She told him breathlessly brazenly grabbed his belt, and began to unhook it.

He was tempted beyond comprehension to giving into her forwardness, but at the last minute decided to pull her hands away. "Let's go inside. We already ran into two holocams tonight. "

Padme laughed. "You're right; this is a switch; usually it's me worrying about us getting caught." Anakin began to laugh with her, and held her close. He carefully carried her out of the speeder, and into the apartment.

"This place is huge. Which way is the bedroom?" He asked while still holding her in his arms. She pointed, and then kissed him quickly on the lips. "It's to the right around that column."

Anakin walked into the bedroom, and laid Padme gently on the bed. It seemed amazingly ironic to him that it was only a few weeks ago that he had flirted with her in this very room for the first time. He thought back to when she had told him "please don't look at me like that it makes me feel uncomfortable." That thankfully changed awfully quick he thought to himself. The bright bold lights of Coruscant lit the room with a soft glow. Anakin sat beside Padme studying all her loveliness. Padme reached for him with desperation in her eyes.

Anakin held her hands placing them back on the bed, and kissed her lips gently.

"Let's not rush this angel. I want us to take our time." Padme had a slight expression of disappointment across her face mixed in with surprise. Anakin reached over to the night table to grab one of the pink roses sitting in a crystal vase. She wondered what he had going on in that complex mind of his. He reached down grazing his hand over her cheek, and brushed the rose over the tip of her nose playfully.

Padme giggled, and wiggled her nose. "That tickles." He kissed her nose, and she giggled again.

Anakin trailed the rose down her cheek, and onto her parted lips. "I love your laugh. You are so incredibly adorable you know that."

"And you are so incredibly sexy." She said as he leaned down to kiss her again. Right as she thought he was going to slip his tongue into her mouth; he pulled away, and began to trail the rose from her chin down her throat. Padme was speechless from his lips, and tongue fluttering over her tiny Adams apple. She realized he was teasing her.

Padme figured his next move would be to her chest, but he surprised her by moving all the way down to the edge of the bed. He removed both of her sandals, and glided the flower onto the bottom of her feet. Padme pulled her feet away, and let out a burst of laughter.

"Ani that tickles stop ha, ha stop."

Anakin grinned. "Ok, ok I promise I won't tickle you anymore."

As turned on and excited that he already was by evidence in the tightness in his pants; Anakin wanted their first night as an engaged couple to be extra special. He wanted to give them something to think about, and remember while he would be away on a long strenuous mission. Anakin reached out to hold her hands and pulled her up to a sitting position. He crawled behind her; the delicious, fresh, sweet, spellbinding scent of her hair, and neck swirled through him as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck. Padme shivered as she felt his slick tongue flutter down her hair line, and his hands pull down the zipper on the side of her gown.

Padme leaned into him as she felt his big hands cover her chest. She turned her face and reached for him; Anakin moved his head down to gladly except her kiss. Padme moaned into his mouth from his skillful hands. Minutes later she found herself lying down on her back nude with Anakin half over her gliding the silky flower all over her body. Everywhere the petals touched his hungry mouth would follow the trail.  
Her whole body was ablaze from the sensations Anakin was creating in her. Padme panted heavily; her heart stopped when she felt him slide the rose up her thighs, and then in the center of them. A flower to a flower Anakin thought warmly to himself enjoying Padme's reactions to what he was doing to her.

And then it was happening he was on top of her. They bit back their tears knowing that after tomorrow they would not be able to be with one another for quite some time. But there were also tears of happiness from the elation of being connected like this again.  
Anakin and Padme knew that very few were fortunate enough to experience love, and the intense euphoria of being together. They had found their soul mate their other half. The young lovers felt amazingly alive, but at the same time at peace. What lay beyond their bedroom window didn't matter. All that did matter was them, and the passionate love, and waves of pleasure they were giving one another. The constant traffic of speeders racing to their destinations represented the chaos that was shielded by the glass. The elements to create complication and confusion lurked outside. It was either going to destroy them or make them stronger and wiser while they were apart.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks for continuing to read.  
I will try to have chapter 8 out as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Controversies of Coruscant

The sun had risen, and with it the beginning of her first day without Anakin. They had spent all day making love only stopping for the occasional nap and food. Their time together would have been even longer if it weren't for an early call from the council requesting Anakin to be packed, and ready for his mission with Obi-Wan later that evening. Padme clung to the pillow that still held his scent, and inhaled deeply. Unable to ignore the grumbling in her stomach any longer; she dragged herself out of bed to find Dorme sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Good Morning Dorme" Moments ticked by as her handmaiden seemed transfixed to the newspaper she was reading. "Dorme are you alright?"

Dorme looked up; there was an unmistakable blush of embarrassment that glowed from her cheeks. "Oh good morning sorry, I well." Dorme handed Padme the paper. "My lady I think you better take a look at this."

"What is it Dorme?" Padme asked as she reached for the paper.

Padme's eyes bulged out; her mouth flew open in shock at the sight before her. The Senator turned a deep shade of crimson, and swallowed the lump in her throat as she read the headline on the front page of _The Coruscant Chronicle_. There were several very intimate photos of her and Anakin. Some of the pictures were of them passionately kissing while others showed Anakin kissing her neck. Padme's eyes were closed; her head was tipped back in ecstasy, and her fingers were threaded through Anakin's hair. From the angles of some of the shots it looked like she was topless, which made it look even more scandalous. Padme realized in horror that these pictures were in fact taken from those pesky holocams. They were the infuriating contraptions that had interrupted them the other night while making out outside on the terrace during the cultural benefit they had attended.

_A Senator and a Jedi_

_While Coruscant's most wealthy and well respected gathered to ensure culture and education Senator Amadala and her bodyguard Anakin Skywalker were busy with their own activities. The 24 year-old Senator, and the 20-year-old Jedi Padawan learner are carrying on a forbidden passionate affair; a coupling that must be a huge shock, and embarrassment for the Jedi Council and the Senate. _

"_Quite frankly I'm shocked at these photos. Senator Amadala has always been thought of as a class act. She should know better then this. Having an affair with a Jedi is wrong especially when separatists are dismantling the Republic. What type of message does this send about the state of our society?" said Orn Free Taa of Ryloth. __Other senior members of the Senate refused to comment. _

_As we all know, Jedi are forbidden from attachment, and especially romantic love. __Jedi are forbidden to fall in love. They are not allowed to marry or have children, and live a life of servitude almost like holy men. However, Jedi are not barred from the pleasures of flesh as long as there is no deep emotional attached to it. The Jedi believe that attachment and possession of any kind interferes with their responsibilities, and can hold them back from doing their duty. _

_Anakin Skywalker has been training as a Jedi Padawan learner since he was ten years old. Skywalker became a hero because of his cunning flying techniques. He blew up a droid control ship during the Trade Federation blockade on Naboo. Ten years ago, he was discovered by the Jedi on his home planet Tatooine. He was freed from slavery by winning a pod race. During this time, Skywalker also met the beautiful queen of Naboo. _

_Senator Padme Amadala of Naboo has been in politics since she was a young girl. __She was elected Queen at 14 years old, and then years later, was asked to serve as Senator. Senator Amadala has spoken firmly against the war. She has been a well-respected member of the senate for many years. _

_But it was not until recently (as far as anyone knows) that Senator Amadala, and Anakin Skywalker met up again. A few weeks ago an assassination attempt was made on the Senator's life. Skywalker was assigned to protect her. No one knows where they went, or how long they were away from Coruscant. But as you can see from these candid steamy shots; they've become much closer. As the old saying goes "a picture says a thousand words." We'll let our readers use their imagination._

Over the duration of the week the gossip only increased and got worse. The talk of Anakin and Padme's relationship was everywhere: the holonet, newspapers, magazines, and on the street. People couldn't get enough; which only made Padme's situation more uncomfortable with Anakin away on his mission. The nastiest comments came from a popular gossip rag called _The Controversies of Coruscant _stating "_Senator Amadala is a harlot. She should be ashamed and embarrassed for corrupting this impressionable young Padawan learner by seducing him with her beauty, charms, and position of power."_

Tears gushed from Padme's eyes and she fought terrible headaches. There was even a few times where she had vomited from the unbearable churning in her stomach. The week had been nauseating as it came to a close. Senator Amadala sat patiently with captain Typho as the rest of the Senate awaited the arrival of Chancellor Palphetine.

Chancellor Palphetine finally entered a room full of worried faces. "My friends we are at war and with it the evolution of our society. I have begun my plan that will restore piece and sanity back to the galaxy. As we speak, the Jedi are on a new mission with orders by me to capture and kill Jango Fett and Count Dooku. " Chancellor Palphetine informed his attentive audience.

Padme's heart grew heavy knowing exactly who the Chancellor was referring to.

"But until these two traitors are caught; we must use every resource we have to cut off Count Dooku, and the separatists from growing more powerful. As we speak a team of Jedi, and Republic Troops have begun to battle the Inter Galactic Banking Clan at Muunilinst. It will be a tough battle. Muunilinst is one of the wealthiest worlds in the galaxy. The Confederacy will not want to lose the great deal of money, and resources supplied there. Our enemy's threats are increasing rapidly even hitting as close to home right here on Coruscant. I receive countless warnings everyday. The senate building and Jedi Temple of course is the two most sort after targets for the Confederacy. They want to decapitate our entire democratic peaceful structure. Therefore, I would like to propose a new security plan that would place military staging areas to protect specific locations that I believe are high risk targets. Republic Troops would patrol these areas and report to me. We must do what we can to protect society and fight for democracy. "

Cheers of approval spread throughout the amphitheater at the Chancellors new proposal. Senator Amadala on the other hand was one of the members of the Senate who was not as pleased with these new plans of action.

"If you please Chancellor, don't you think this proposal is a little quick and to the extreme? I think we should continue negotiations with the Intergalactic Banking Clan. I don't see why there has to be such an increase in military presence here on Coruscant. This war has already begun to unravel the fiber and morals of the Republic it's… "

"Senator Amadala, who are you to talk about the morals of the Republic; when you are in fact desecrating it with your behavior?" Darsana the ambassador of Glee Anselm shouted the harsh words.

"Pardon me Senator what exactly…" But Senator Amadala was cut off again.

"Yes, yes it's absolutely disgraceful. The Senate does not need this type of controversy at such a crucial time. We could lose credibility because of this." Replied Ask Aak, Senator of Malastare with a shaky angry voice.

Senator Amadala broke in again. "What may I ask are you referring to Senators?"

"You know exactly what this is about Senator; your affair with this Anakin Skywalker a Padawan learner." Orn Free Taa of Ryloth practically spat the nasty accusation back at Senator Amadala.

"This is absolutely insane. What does my relationship with Padawan Skywalker have to do with my degree of prominence as a Senator?" Senator Amadala asked in exasperation.

"So you admit you are having an affair with a member of the order?" Orn Free Taa of Ryloth asked with out abandon.

Senator Amadala shook her head. "I am not admitting anything and I do not appreciate this harassment. Instead of focusing on my personal life, we should be concentrating on how to end this war."

"How do we know Naboo is not trying to get on the Orders good side to possibly form an alliance to save their own skin? Maybe all it takes is to bed the Jedi to get what you want?" Orn Free Taa of Ryloth yelled back and pounded his fists into the floating platform.

The entire room erupted. Heated arguments were exchanged back and forth, and nasty malicious names were directed towards Senator Amadala. Padme sat silent, outraged, shocked, and hurt. She simply could not believe how out of hand this whole thing had become, and was tempted to get up and leave in protest. At that moment Padme wished more then anything that Anakin was there with her. She knew he would stand up for her. But he had no clue what she had battled through this past week; he was far away probably moving through hyperspace focused on his mission with Obi-Wan.

"Order, order now Senators." Mas Ameda screamed attempting to quiet the angry panicked crowd.

"That's enough." The heckling and arguing stopped immediately as Chancellor Palphetine raised his voice and stood up from his seat.

The Chancellor paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. "This incident involving Senator Amadala and a member of the Jedi Order is no one's business. I am sure this week has been unbearable for her. I apologize for any grief she or anyone else has been through because of the tactless display of images, and words from the press. I will not put up with unfair treatment towards her not one more word will be uttered about it in this dwelling. And after witnessing the madness in this room; I have decided due to the inexcusable, inconsiderate, and intrusive behavior from the press there will no longer be anything reported, posted, printed, or said that is not approved by me first. A new department will be set up immediately. The press and media will be monitored constantly to ensure that nothing like this will ever happen again. And may I warn that whomever attempts to break these new rules I set will indeed pay a price. I am also requesting a written apology to Senator Amadala that will be signed by every single Senator in this building. And I will not hold another meeting until this task is performed. That is all, may we all meet again soon on a better outlook towards our work together."

-----

They were on their way to another planet the tracking device had indicated Jango Fett had visited. Anakin and Obi-Wan both sat in the pilot seats in front of the controls of their ship. For the past week he had been putting it off. This was not a conversation with his Padawan learner he was looking forward to.

"Anakin, I know that you escorted Senator Amadala to the benefit the other night, and that you didn't return to the temple until late the next evening. Where were you all that time in between?"

Anakin sat frozen in his seat and avoided Obi-Wan's stern stare. Here we go, Anakin thought on edge to himself. "I had some things I had to take care of before our mission Master."

"What things Anakin?" Obi-Wan refused to loosen his glare off Anakin.

Anakin finally turned to look at Obi-Wan. "That's my business Obi-Wan."

"You mean your business with your…" Obi-Wan paused for a few moments and sighed. "Girlfriend."

"I guess this means Master Windu shared with you what went on in the Tusken Raider Camp?"

"Yes, and I was shocked; however I'm proud of you for making the right decision, and grateful to him for being there. I must confess my heart is very troubled over you."

"You don't have to be worried about me Master; I can take care of myself. I can handle my own life. I'm not a child."

"I know you're not and this is why I must say this to you." Obi-Wan took a deep breath to calm his growing nerves. "Look Anakin, I know at your age there are urges even I go through it. But you've known for years that you're not allowed to fall in love. Your just going to have to do what we all do, get through it if you get my drift."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan as if he had grown another head. "You think I don't know what goes on. I was the only male Padawan learner at my age that hadn't visited a cathouse, or the other places men go to find those types of females. I have no desire to go to one. I never have and never will."

"Going to these places is not exactly something we're proud of; its sort of excepted and understood. You go in, you leave, go on with your life, meditate, try your best to not think about it until you absolutely can't wait any longer."

Anakin shook his head and crossed his arms. "Let me get this straight. The code forbids what Padme and I have; a monogamous, loving relationship. But if I leave money on her night table then that's an excepted coupling by the Jedi Order."

"An emotional relationship is too binding, and confusing to a Jedi's duties and responsibilities.

"But meaningless sex is ok. The morals or lack of from the Jedi Order is totally backwards. I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but when I met Padme that was it for me."

"You can't have both; no member of the Order can be married, or have a family.

Sooner or later you're going to have to make a choice. I've told you before, and I'll say it again. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order a commitment that is not easily broken."

"The commitment Padme and I have together is unbreakable, and I'm not going to say another word about it. This is between me and her." Anakin got out of his seat, and angrily walked to the back of the ship to take a cold shower.

Obi-Wan watched him go, but not before he yelled back. "You'll be expelled Anakin."

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think it has some really fun details and explores some interesting concepts about the Jedi Order. Please keep reviewing. I'm working on chapter 9 now, thanks everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not putting up a new chapter for so long. The past few months have just been a rollercoaster for me. I wish I could say more, but I really can't. I will tell you though that it started with that amazing character Anakin Skywalker, and my first story "Last Night of Innocence". I'll tell you folks keep writing and write to people that review your work. You never know who is reading your story. You never know what can happen when you put your work out there.

This chapter was originally going to be longer, but since I've been battling with a bad case of writers block. I have decided to post these scenes as chapter 9, and continue the rest into chapter 10. Once again I'm sorry it's taken me this long to put up a chapter.I hope you enjoy it, there is one scene in particular I really loved writing. I had a lot to say and I said it. Now onto chapter 9.

Chapter 9: Unexpected visitor

Two weeks had gone by since the fiasco at the Senate building. Padme studied her bedroom ceiling with dark circles, and tears in her eyes. Her mind felt like it was going to split in two. The tension and pain throbbing through her head was a constant reminder of the stress building with-in her. She had tossed and turned through many sleepless nights worrying, and thinking about Anakin and Obi-Wan. She had not heard a word regarding their mission. Padme knew she probably would not receive any answers until Anakin returned to her. The distraught young woman attempted to dry her eyes when she heard her handmaiden call for her.

"My lady, are you here?" Dorme asked as she searched through the apartment.

"Yes Dorme, I'm in my bedroom." Padme weakly called back to her handmaiden.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were still in bed." Dorme said as she sat beside Padme.

"Well I felt like staying in bed late today." Padme replied avoiding eye contact with her handmaiden.

"My lady you look exhausted. You didn't get any sleep again?"

Padme said nothing for a few moments. "Dorme please, call me Padme. I really need a friend right now." Dorme attempted to comfort her friend by putting her arm around Padme's shoulder. Padme cried hysterically in Dorme's arms for a while until she wore herself down to soft sobs.

"Is this about Anakin? Did something happen, did you hear anything yet?"

Padme shook her head. "No nothing, I'm so worried about him, and many other things."

"What's wrong Padme? You can tell me."

Padme began to dry her face with her embroidered handkerchief. "Thank you, you're a good friend. I will share with you everything that's been making me so miserable.

But right now I need to ask a favor from you."

"Of course whatever you need."

"I need you to accompany me someplace. I have a visit to make that is long overdue."

------

On the tenth level of Utapau's largest sinkhole-city found a bounty hunter who was tired of running to try to protect his most prized possession. He was losing his patience with the dark jedi.who stood before him as a holograph image.

"My Master is sending the powerful bounty hunter Durge as a reinforcement to Muunilinst, along with an army of IG Lancer Droids. Durge thirsts for blood, especially Jedi blood. The Jedi will be over whelmed, and annihilated." Count Dooku replied back to the bounty hunter Jango Fett.

"Are you sending any back up to Utapau?" Fett asked.

"Yes I am, bounty hunters: Aurra Sing and Boushh will be arriving at Utapau shortly to assist you with back up. Aurra Sing is trained in the Jedi arts, but never completed her training. She was abandoned by the Jedi, and has found her path with the dark side.  
She has great hatred towards the Jedi, relishes in killing them, and collects their lightsabers as trophies. Bounty hunter Boushh shows no value towards life. When he was young he murdered, and ate his father. You will see that my Master has chosen these warriors well. "

"Who is your Master Count Dooku? I think I have a right to know. I should have never taken on your mission to kill Senator Amadala. I realize now that it was far too risky. The Jedi are hunting me down, and they won't stop until they've killed me. I'm worried about my son. What will happen to him if I'm gone?" There was a tone of fear in his voice as Jango Fett asked this question.

"My Master goes by the name Darth Sidious; he is wise, powerful, and is determined to purge this galaxy of the Jedi. As for your son, I'm sorry, that is something you will have to figure out on your own. I must go now; your backup will be arriving soon." The image of Count Dooku flickered and faded away.

------

In the late afternoon on Coruscant Jedi Masters: Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Agen Kolar, along with Mace Windu, and Yoda are all gathered in the Jedi Council room. They are there to discuss the latest news on the war that has grown more grueling, and complicated.

Master Windu began to inform the rest of the Council. "We've just been contacted by General Plo Koon and Commander Fisto. They along with Jedi Masters: Oppo Rancisis, Even Piell, and Saesse Tiin are attempting to make their way towards the enemy command center with ARC Troopers backing them. From the beginning they have battled a strong line of resistance from the separatists at Muunilinst. The separatists are putting up a strong fight with their fleet of battle droids. They were well prepared for this attack. Our team is now headed towards the enemy control tower in the cities center. The next step is to destroy the cannon at the foot of the tower, and take position there to gain more control over the situation."

Yoda nodded. "Very good, very good."

A hologram popped up of an anonymous Jedi announcing a visitor who wished to speak with them.

"Who is here to speak with us?" Master Windu asked.

"Senator Amadala of Naboo and her handmaiden." The Jedi replied.

"Send them in." Master Windu ordered softly.

Padme and Dorme entered the sunset lit room, and bowed to the Jedi Council.

"What brings you before us Senator Amadala?" Master Windu asked in a soft tone.

"Jedi Masters, I have some important matters to discuss with you."

"And what might those be?" Master Windu asked, while touching the pads of his fingers together.

Padme turned to Dorme. "Thank you Dorme for coming here with me, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to speak to the Jedi Masters alone."

"I understand my lady. I'll be right outside."

Padme took her friend's hand for a moment, smiled at Dorme, and mouthed "I'll be fine." Dorme then turned, and left the room.

Padme closed her eyes, touched her hand to her forehead, and took a couple of deep breaths. She felt light headed, clammy, almost at the point of being faint.

"Feeling well are you not?" Master Yoda asked. He stretched out with the force to try to read her feelings.

Padme continued to hold her hand to her forehead. "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

Shaak Ti walked over to Padme, and led her over to an empty chair to sit down.

"We'll get you some water. Please rest Senator Amadala till you are feeling well again."

Shaak Ti said to Padme with a gentle sweet voice. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi handed Padme a glass of water.

Padme took a few sips of the water. "Thank you that's very kind of you."

A few moments went by as the Jedi Council watched Padme finish her water. Padme felt strength and courage again to continue her conversation with them.

"May I ask Masters, if you have any information in regards to the mission that Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker are away on?"

"We do not wish to share that with the Senate at this time."

"Master Windu, I am not asking as a Senator. I'm asking as a friend."

"A friend did you say." Master Yoda replied in a curious voice.

"Yes, they are my friends. Their welfare, and safety deeply concerns me."

They did not answer her. A cold silence filled the room.

"Please, I must know if they are all right," she asked raising her voice.

Master Yoda and Master Windu looked at each other for a moment. "Master Kenobi, and his apprentice are safe for the moment. They've been tracking down Jango Fett from each star system that was indicated on the tracking device Master Kenobi had placed on Fett's ship. Apparently, Jango Fett has managed to deactivate the tracking device, but we are confident that we are close to discovering his current whereabouts. It should not be long now before they have captured him." Master Windu replied back to her.

"When was the last time you heard from them?" Padme asked with obvious worry.

"Today." Master Windu simply answered.

Padme nodded. "Can you tell me where they are now?"

"Share that we cannot. I sense great pain, and confusion in you Senator." Yoda replied back to Padme.

"Master Jedi, I'm sure by now the order is aware of the venomous gossip, and rumors concerning Padawan Skywalker and I. It has spread throughout Coruscant. As a result, I suffered through a humiliating, and insulting ordeal with the Senate."

Master Windu nodded. His eyes boring into her. "Unfortunately, we're quite aware of all of it."

"I want to apologize for any embarrassment, or grief the Jedi Order has had to endure."

"Thank you Senator Amadala for your deep concern." Shaak Ti replied back.

Padme stood from her seat, and walked into the middle of the room. Somehow she felt more control standing before them.

"Jedi Masters, I ask for your compassion, and understanding to what I am about to tell you. Padme paused for a moment, and took another deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Anakin and I have fallen in love, we're engaged to be married, and." She paused again. "I'm…carrying his baby."

Yoda nodded his head. "Sense that new life force we did," he said while pointing to her.

Padme felt like a specimen under a microscope from their constant silent staring.

"Our relationship is not something we planned on."

"But Padawan Skywalker did give into his emotions. An action banned by the code; which he is well aware of. You understand Senator that this breech of the code reserves us the right to expel young Skywalker." Master Windu replied back.

"Please don't do that, it would kill him, and me. I couldn't bear to watch his dreams be crushed. You're wrong about love. You see it as burden, a distraction, but it's not.

What Anakin and I feel for each other is good, and pure. It should not be looked upon as something immoral or shameful." Padme looked directly into the eyes of Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"Attachment is forbidden." Ki-Adi-Mundi replied quietly. Padme turned around to look at him.

"Attachment leads to jealousy. The fear of loss is the shadow of greed. Fear leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." Master Yoda pointed to her again.

Padme was losing her resolve quickly; her voice rising in agitation. "How can you all be so cold, so unfeeling about this. Why can't you look into your hearts to try to understand our situation?"

"It is necessary for the survival of the Jedi Order. These rules were set to protect the Order, and the Republic." Master Windu replied back calmly.

Padme shook her head. "Rules are made to be broken, and improved. Why can't you except change?"

"The code has remained the same because it has been proven correct time, and time again." Ki-Adi-Mundi replied quietly.

"Anakin and I will prove it wrong; you will see. We are good people who both serve the Republic. We deserve to be able to raise our baby in peace. I ask for you to consider my plea. Please give us your blessing, and allow Anakin to continue his work to become a full fledged Jedi."

"Does Anakin know about this child?" Master Windu asked.

Padme shook her head. "Anakin doesn't know. I just found out a few days ago."

"And he will not know until he returns with Master Kenobi. It is imperative Senator for young Skywalker to stay focused only on his mission, is that understood?" Master Windu asked her.

"Yes, I do not want him to be distracted, or worried. I don't want to put him or Obi-Wan in any kind of danger. I promise I will not attempt to contact Anakin."

"In the meantime, the council will discuss this complicated situation. Our decision will be announced to Padawan Skywalker when he returns."

Padme was taken back, and very disappointed with their announcement. "All right, good day to you Masters."

Hope you enjoyed my update. I promise I will try to have chapter 10 finished soon, and I appreciate your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fatherly Decisions

For weeks Anakin and Obi-Wan had tracked him down from star system to star system. Jango Fett was here on Utapau; Obi-Wan and Anakin were sure of it. They sensed a disturbance in the Force the moment they stepped out of their ship. A pack of Utai gathered on the sandstone landing-platform along with a stately looking Utapaun. He wore a heavy robe that trailed all the way to his feet as he approached the two Jedi.

"Greetings young Jedi what brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately the war." Obi-Wan bluntly stated.

"There's no war here unless you've brought it with you." The Utapaun replied back.

"With your kind permission we'd like some fuel, and to use your city as a base as we search nearby systems for Jango Fett and Count Dooku."

Tion Medon took another step closer to Obi-Wan and Anakin. The Utapaun leaned in close enough for both Jedi to hear. "Fett is here; we are being held hostage. They are watching us."

Obi-Wan, and Anakin gave a quick glance at each other. Obi-Wan then nodded to Tion Medon. "We understand."

"Bounty hunters and tens of thousands of battle droids."

Obi-Wan, and Anakin casually looked upward counting levels. On the tenth level they caught sight of a battle droid. "Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors now is the time." Obi-Wan announced to Tion Medon. The Utapaun nodded in understanding, and walked away. Obi-Wan, and Anakin walked back to their ship. They contacted the Jedi Council to report on their progress, and informed Clone Commander Cody to attack at full force when given the signal, or if too much time had passed without being contacted.

Two hooded figures walked into the deserted city stretching out with the force to find the right transportation to get them to their destination. Obi-Wan and Anakin followed the roaring, screeching cries of some type of large animals that were close by. They walked along the corrugated ramps to a group of Utai dragonmount wranglers in an immense, circular arena-like area. A dozen or so large lizard-like beasts inhabited the area. These animals had long crooked legs, long ridged spiny tails, and flexible necks that held up their armor plated spiny heads.

As they approached quietly from the shadows, Obi-Wan moved his hand slightly to grab the attention of a Utai wrangler. "We need transportation."

The wrangler nodded his head. "You need transportation." The wrangler replied back in a trance-like voice.

"And a couple of good saddles." Obi-Wan added.

The Utai wrangler nodded again, and began to pick out two saddles for them. Obi-Wan turned to his not so enthusiastic Padawan.

Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin. "I take it you'd rather have a speeder bike."

"You know how much I hate riding living mounts Master."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes, remember what happened when you tried to ride one of those Suubatars?"

"Don't remind me; I practically broke my neck getting thrown off. Give me a speeder, or ship any day at least that doesn't have a mind of it's own."

"You can have your flying mechanisms Anakin. I prefer transportation that does care if it crashes. Now let's get back to the task at hand."

Master and Padawan picked each of their dragonmounts. The force guided them to the two animals that were unmistakably obedient, and mindful of it's rider's. The creatures both almost possessed a Jedi-like devotion to its rider's safety.

Level after level their dragonmounts climbed through the city that seemed to appear deserted, and everything looked frozen. It was obvious the Utai had listened to Obi-Wan's warning to take shelter. They finally arrived at the tenth level, and quickly jumped off their dragonmounts. Obi-Wan and Anakin peered down to survey the area.

"We'll go down there together on my mark." Obi-Wan said as he turned to his apprentice.

Anakin looked back at him and nodded his approval of the plan.

Obi-Wan began to count. "One, two, three." They both force jumped down at the same time, and landed only a few feet away from bounty hunter Jango Fett.

Obi-Wan looked around flashing a small grin. "Hello there."

Anakin on the other hand was shooting daggers through his eyes at Jango Fett. "You shouldn't have messed with the Senate Fett; an attack on one Senator is an attack on all, it's an attack on the Republic. The Chancellor wants your head for it."

Jango Fett clad in his bounty hunter uniform spoke through his helmet. "I could care less about the Republic, I do my job well. My only mistake was hiring clumsy help. I should have done the job myself; she certainly would have been dead by now; which is what I intend for the both of you. Now, surrender or choose to die; it's your choice."

MagnaGuards with electrostaffs sprung out in front of them. Droids from ceiling hives lowered down towards Anakin and Obi-Wan. Without warning Obi-Wan pointed up to a set of durasteel beams with the force; he bent them with impressive speed. Suddenly, a huge bulk of cargo containers came crashing down crushing the MagnaGuards.

Anakin wasted no time as he sliced though a group of battle droids without breaking a sweat. Just as Anakin was about to dice up another bunch of battle droids, a laconic humanoid alien that appeared to be female sprang in front of him. Aurra Sing held her two sith red lightsabers with bloodletting fingers crossed in front of her chalk-white skinned body. With a menacing stare Aurra Sing began to quickly spin her two blades in a circular motion like two whirling cyclones.

Obi-Wan watched his apprentice from the corner of his eye. While fighting two magna droids; he sensed another strong evil presence approaching. The Jedi Master quickly rolled out of the way from a grenade that was about to detonate at his feet. The loud explosion rocked the ground. As Obi-Wan stood up; he saw who had thrown the wicked device. Bounty hunter Boushh stood in front of him covered in deadly weapons. Boushh carried on his body a blaster rifle, concussion rifle, and more grenades.

Anakin dodged a grenade that was thrown towards him, while continuing to study the style, and approach of Aurra Sing's swirling blades. The roaring blast of the grenade wiped out dozens of battle droids approaching from behind. Finally, Aurra Sing cut her left blade towards Anakin's head. Anakin held his blade with two hands, and sliced upward to block her attempt to separate his head from his shoulders. Aurra Sing tried to strike Anakin with her right blade, he parried, and flipped over her. She spun around with lightning speed to meet his attempt to advance on her.

Obi-Wan was using his lightsaber to block Boussh's fast, and on-going blaster, and rifle shots. He moved his blade back, and forth over, and over again with ease, and precision. Meanwhile, Anakin ducked away, and cut his lightsaber up to block another strike from Aurra Sing. Anakin spun around quickly, and then moved his lightsaber from side to side at a furious pace, and in the process managed to dismantle one of the handles of his opponent's lightsaber.

The fight was now matched up evenly lightsaber to lightsaber with Anakin displaying the obvious advantage being blessed with an abundance of skill, talent, and impressive Jedi reflexes. Aurra Sing was growing tired of holding off Anakin's relentless attacks. Her exhaustion got the better of her as she moved hastily to chop down towards Anakin's torso. The move proved to be careless. As if in slow motion she felt the searing heat of Anakin's blue blade slice through her left arm. Sing saw her lightsaber crash to the ground along with her hand still gripping it. Moments later, her right arm joined it. With Aurra Sing dismembered, and howling in pain; Anakin quickly ran to Obi-Wan's aid to witness his Master charging towards Boushh like a wild reek, and taking the bounty hunter's head off in the process.

Suddenly, the roaring sound of blaster shots filled the air as dozens of Clone Troopers slid down ropes from a catwalk, and flew in with their gunships to join the fight. Utapaun dragronriders armed with sparking power lances charged along causeways, and began spearing droids on every side. Through the haze of blaster shots and smoke, Obi-Wan saw Jango Fett grab Boba, and fire up his rocket pack to make a quick getaway. Obi-Wan quickly whistled for his dragonmount. The animal came charging out of the shadows. Obi-Wan jumped on with Anakin having no choice, but to jump on as well. Not having enough time to signal his own dragonmount, Anakin begrudgingly held on to the back of Obi-Wan's saddle for support. The chase to catch Jango Fett was nauseating, bumpy, and uncomfortable. Anakin couldn't wait for this crazy awkward ride to be over. After a long descent down many levels, Jango Fett finally turned into a hangar where he had kept his ship Slave 1.

Sensing that Jango Fett was about to attempt to board his ship, Obi-Wan and Anakin both somersaulted off their dragonmount with their lightsabers ignited in their hands. Jango Fett shut down the jets of his rocket pack, turned around quickly standing behind Boba, and placed his hands on each of his beloved son's shoulders protectively.

The bounty hunter held up one hand in a cease-fire movement. "Please, please let him go. He is the closest thing to perfection I have ever known. I am speaking as a father, please let my son go."

Master, and Padawan looked at each other for a moment; both struck with apprehension, and surprise in this new side they had never seen in Jango Fett. For some indescribable reason Anakin felt a hint of compassion in his heart when Jango said the words father, and son. Anakin could not understand why he felt like he almost had something in common with this heartless bounty hunter. It made absolutely no sense because he was not a father.

Obi-Wan finally broke the silence. "Forget it Jango nice try. You will both be coming back with us to Coruscant give yourselves up now."

" I am a bounty hunter; I will fight to the death, but let my son go. I don't want him to have to watch me die."

Obi-Wan began to move in closer towards Jango and Boba. "If you will not surrender Jango there is no other choice; this is your last chance."

Anakin stood quietly battling with his thoughts, and feelings guiding him to Padme. Through the force, he felt her life presence. It was strong, stronger then he'd ever sensed. Before he could stop himself; Anakin blurted out what his heart spoke to him.

"We should let him go."

Obi-Wan turned to his apprentice in disbelief. "What?"

Anakin pointed to Boba. "He shouldn't have to witness this, let's just let him go.

We can always check up on him later." Anakin was completely surprised with the thick emotion that had suddenly and strangely taken hold of him.

"Anakin what's gotten into you?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it, but this is a father's last wish so let's give it to him."

Obi-Wan glared at Jango Fett for a long moment. Obi-Wan reached towards his belt, grabbed a small tracking device, and threw it onto Jango Fett's ship. "All right he can go, but we'll know where he is just in case."

Boba turned to his father. "Dad I will not leave you to this Jedi scum."

"You have to." Jango replied back to his son.

"Dad we will fight them together to the death." Boba smiled triumphantly pumping his fist in the air.

Jango shook his head, pulled down Boba's first, and grabbed his son tightly by the forearms. " Boba listen to me. You are to take Slave 1 back to Kamino that is where you belong, it is where you were brought up."

Boba shook his head; icy tears were beginning to form in his cold dark eyes. "I can't go, I won't."

"Yes you will, and you will make me proud. Take with you everything I have taught you, and remember the times we had together."

"Fight them to the death dad."

"I will son." Jango said as he hugged Boba, and patted him heartily on the back.

"I'll see you on Kamino."

"I hope so. Now get on the ship, good bye Boba."

"Goodbye dad." Boba turned, gave the two Jedi a menacing look, ran towards Slave 1, and then the ship blasted away out of the hanger.

"If you give yourself up now you don't have to die here on this hangar Jango." Obi-Wan said as he, and Anakin started to move towards Jango Fett.

"I'd rather die with dignity then give myself up as a coward." Jango said as he grabbed his blaster shooting towards Anakin, and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan rolled away from a shot while Anakin easily picked off another set coming towards him. Jango Fett's rocket pack roared to life as the bounty hunter started to rise off the ground. Jango continued to shoot blaster shot after blaster shot at them." So long Jedi." Jango smugly replied back. Fett thought he was home free, when suddenly he felt something hard hit his helmeted head. Obi-Wan had managed to loosen a chunk of the hangar's ceiling with the Force. Fett quickly felt the excruciating sensation of something burning through his lower body. Anakin had spontaneously forced leaped with his lightsaber in hand taking with him both of Jango Fett's legs above the knees. In the next moment, Fett laid on the ground half of who he once was.

Obi-wan retracted his blade, but Anakin held his over Jango Fett's head as they kneeled down around him. "Where is Count Dooku, and who is his Master?" Anakin asked the mutilated bounty hunter.

"I don't know where Dooku is, I only spoke to him by hologram; he never told me where he was, but Sidious." Jango paused battling the grueling pain. His energy was draining as fast as the blood spilling out of his severed legs.

Cold icy chills crept up Obi-Wan's, and Anakin's spine; suddenly a disturbing image revealed itself in their minds. They saw a dark hooded figure, and for some uncontrollable reason Anakin had the strangest feeling that some how, somewhere he had met this faceless image. Taken back by this image Obi-Wan looked at Anakin to try to figure out what this all meant. Anakin quietly mouthed, "I don't know Master."

Sensing that this was not the right time to discuss this new tremor from the Force Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Jango Fett.

"Who is Sidious, what is his identity?" Obi-Wan asked the bloody broken bounty hunter.

"I don't know. I never saw Sidious. Dooku's Master is Darth." Fett sucked in a lungful of air as he began to attempt to speak again. "Sidious." Jango Fett barely finished pronouncing the mysterious name as he sank to the floor, and closed his eyes for the last time.

----

Since the death of Jango Fett two more months had passed. Two months of searching for Count Dooku, and coming up empty. So when the call came in from the Jedi Council to come home back to Coruscant; they were both thrilled. Finally, Obi-Wan and Anakin could leave their ship, and get a reprieve from each other for hopefully at least a little while.

Anakin smiled as the morning sunlight hit his face. "It's good to be home Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded, and smiled. "That it is Anakin."

Anakin was about to say something else when her presence struck his heart.

There waiting quietly behind a pillar was his beloved Padme.

"Um Obi-Wan, I just remembered I left something in the ship; I'll meet you in the Council Chamber."

Obi-Wan turned around, and crossed his arms while looking at his Padawan dead in the eyes. "Anakin do you honestly think I can't feel her presence as well. " Obi-Wan pointed towards the direction where Padme stood. "Go talk to her, but be quick about it. The Council is waiting to speak with us."

"All right Master thanks."

Obi-Wan stood still for a moment. He shook his head as he watched Anakin run to Padme, and then walked away.

Anakin gathered Padme in his arms; he spun them around in elation, taking in the joyous moment of being reunited. The young lovers kissed for the first time in what felt like years more then months.

"Oh Anakin I'm so glad you're finally home."

"I've missed you Padme, I've missed you so much."

"I was so worried it's been so hard."

Anakin smiled at his angel, he used his hand to caress the back of her head. "I'm all right, you don't have to worry. I'm here now." Anakin captured Padme's lips again reveling in the warmth, and sweet taste of her. Padme slowly moved her lips away, and brushed soft kisses on his cheek. Anakin immediately sensed that there was something new, and strong between them. He moved his hands up and down her back, and Padme began to shutter.

"Are you all right? You're trembling, what's going on?" Anakin asked Padme with a low soothing voice.

Padme looked deeply into Anakin's concerned eyes. "The Council they, they're waiting to speak with you."

"About what?"

"So much has happened since you've been away."

"What's happened Padme?"

"I spoke to them about us."

His blue eyes grew wide in horror, as Anakin tried to find his voice. "Us why?"

"I didn't know what else to do. I had to speak with them. I needed to know if you were ok. Because just a few days before I discovered something, something wonderful." Padme nervously stuttered over her words, trying to gather the strength for what she knew she had to reveal to him.

Anakin searched her eyes in confusion.

"Ani, I'm pregnant," she said gently almost in a whisper.

Anakin was completely taken by surprise. His breath hitched in his throat. "That's."

He lowered his head to think about what she had just told him. Padme watched him.

Her whole abdomen felt like it was tied up in knots as she waited for his answer.

The young woman felt a great sense of relief as she watched him let out a naughty chuckle, and then smile at her.

"That's wonderful."

"Anakin, they know."

"They know; what do they know?"

"Everything, the baby, our engagement, our love for each other. I have asked them to consider our marriage."

"What did they say?"

"They said they would give you their answer when you have returned."

Anakin ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Why didn't they tell me any of this while I was away?"

"They didn't want you distracted from your mission. I have more to tell you later, but now you must go, and speak with them."

Anakin's head was spinning like a top with all the news Padme was dropping on his shoulders.

"Oh Ani, what's going to happen to us?" Tears began to spill out of her lovely brown eyes.

Anakin placed the pads of his thumbs on Padme's cheeks to brush her tears away.

"We're not going to worry about it now all right. Despite everything else this is a happy moment, the happiest moment of my life. No matter what happens, we will be ok. I promise you."

Padme smiled as Anakin held her close in his safe loving arms. "I know we will; good luck my love."

Minutes later Anakin arrived in the Jedi Council chamber with Jedi Masters: Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Obi-Wan. They were all waiting patiently for him.

"Welcome back Padawan Skywalker, we have been waiting for you." Yoda replied quietly.

Anakin smiled and bowed." Thank you Master Yoda, I'm happy to be back."

"Anakin, while you have been away the Council has had a great deal to think about concerning your future as a Jedi." Master Windu began.

"About what exactly Master." Anakin asked sensing and fearing what was coming next.

"Three months ago to this day, Senator Amadala paid us a visit." Master Windu stated quietly.

Anakin said nothing studying the intricate design on the Jedi Council floor.

Master Windu Continued. "Your fiancé' has also informed us that you young Skywalker are going to be a father."

With those words the Padawan lifted his head. " She just told me. I didn't know up until an hour ago."

Yoda pointed straight at Anakin. "Allow your engagement lightly the Council does not."

Anakin looked down at his feet attempting to control his anger.

Master Windu touched his fingers together as he calmly spoke. "We are willing too to overlook your irresponsible behavior as you are very gifted with the Force, and possess great talent. However, we simply do not approve of this marriage; it is against the Jedi code.  
Here is our proposal Anakin, if you want to continue your training with us, you will break your engagement with her. You will give up your attachment with Senator Amadala once and for all, and learn to control your thoughts and feelings. We expect you to finally master this. If you can, you will be made a Jedi. When Senator Amadala has the child its medicloriancount will be tested. If your youngling is gifted with the force we will give you permission to train your child when the time is right as your Padawan, and you will then be granted the rank of Master. It's either us, or her. If you choose her you will be expelled. The Council does not like to use the term ultimatum, but that is exactly what we are posing to you."

Anakin surveyed all the blank stares around him. He could not hold back his rage any longer. "How can you do this; it's outrageous, it's unfair. How can you ask me to train my child, and not be married to Padme? My baby deserves a family, a real family."

"Take a seat young Skywalker." Master Windu pointed to an empty chair in the room.

Anakin grinded his teeth, and crossed his arms in front of his body. "I'd rather stand thank you it's easier for me to say this looking down on all of you."

Obi-Wan shook his head at his Padawan's stubborn disrespectful behavior.

Anakin's voice grew louder as his frustration boiled over. "What kind of nonsense is this? It's insulting to me, and my future family; I will not abandon them. Their welfare is my responsibility now. I love her, and if you can't understand, and accept that then to Sith's hell with all of you, with all of this. The windows surrounding the chamber practically rattled with the powerful vibrations of Anakin's violent vocal cords.

Anakin began to march towards the door; right before it opened he turned to look at his now former Master. "Thanks a lot Obi-Wan, thanks for sticking up for me." With those finale words Anakin Skywalker turned and left.

This chapter took months to figure out, write, and finish. I really hope you enjoyed it. I particularly loved writing the fatherly moments, and the last scene in this chapter. It was a lot of fun telling them all off. I'm working on chapter 11; I hope to have it up as soon as I can. As always I appreciate your reviews thanks everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dreams Pass In Time

It was late afternoon as Anakin landed his speeder on Padme's landing deck.After his angry declaration to the Jedi Council of his resignation, Anakin went straight to his Jedi quarters to pack up his belongings. Obi-Wan did not show up to say goodbye, but Anakin did not expect to him to. As far as Anakin was concerned they had nothing to discuss, he had made his decision and that was that. Anakin felt a mixture of emotions. Anger towards the council, and joy as he entered Padme's apartment. This was now his apartment as well, his new home. They could marry and raise their baby without having to answer to anybody. This was the start of a new, and better life for the both of them

R2D2 rolled over to Anakin chirping and beeping a warm welcome.

"Hello R2, its nice see you too." R2 beeped back.

"Sure you can take my suitcases to the bedroom, thank you very much."

Anakin smiled as R2 attached the bags to himself and rolled away cheerily. As R2 moved through the doorway towards the bedroom, C3PO walked past the little droid, and quickly walked over to his maker.

"Welcome home Master Anakin it's so good to see you."

"Thank you 3PO its good to see too. "

"Is Padme home?"

"Oh yes, she's in the kitchen. Mistress Padme has been in there a lot lately."

Anakin laughed. "Well she's eating for two now 3PO."

C3PO stood quietly trying to figure out what his Master meant by "eating for two". "I don't quite understand what you mean."

Anakin grinned amused by his droid's lack of human reproductive knowledge. After all, he did program the protocol droid when he was only ten years old. "Never mind 3PO; maybe some day I'll update your programming, but for now go see if you can help R2."

"Oh absolutely, he's always getting into mistrust. Right now he's probably."

Anakin cut his chattering droid off. "Just help him 3PO."

"Yes Master Anakin." CP3O replied back to Anakin, and walked off in a hurry towards the bedroom.

"Padme my love, I'm home." Anakin's pleasant voice carried throughout the spacious room.

Padme walked into the living area wearing a silvery blue halter silk nightgown with matching robe. The garment was held up on her body by jeweled chains around her neck, and falling off her shoulders. Anakin could now clearly see the expansion of her belly having changed out of her heavy layered Senatorial attire.

"Ani your back, I didn't hear you come in. I was in the kitchen cooking. How did it go with the Council?"

Anakin took a deep breath, and sat down on the red velvety sofa with Padme joining him. "It went exactly how I knew it would go." He said as he held her hand in his.

"What happened? What did they say?"

Anakin studied their laced fingers. "They wasted no time digging into me to let me know how irresponsible I was, and made it quite clear they would not approve of our marriage. Then they gave me an ultimatum where either I abandon you and our baby, or face expulsion from the Order. They actually had the nerve to say to me "it's either us or her" along with a proposal of a future rank of Master by training our youngling if it's proven to be force sensitive. But I would have to control my feelings for you. We couldn't be married, or have any relationship of any kind." Padme could see the visible sign of Anakin's anger from the vein pulsing from the side of his forehead.

"What did you say to them?"

"I made it clear that I would not abandon my future family, and then I told them they could all go to Sith's hell."

"Anakin you didn't."

"I did Padme. I've left the Jedi Order, I quit."

"No, no you can't do that."

"It's my choice. I'll do what I have to do, to be with you."

"You listen to me Anakin Skywalker. I won't have the sacrifice you, and your mother both made all those years ago go to waste. I won't have you give up your dream of being a Jedi knight. You've wanted it ever since I've known you."

"That was when I was ten years old. That was my old dream. It became outdated the moment you walked into my life. I don't have to stay with the Jedi Order. There are other things I could do that I'm good at and enjoy."

"Of course there are, my love. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy being with you. The rest of my future I'll figure out in time. "I just need your patience and support."

"You have that, and my love as well. It's just that you've trained to be a Jedi for so long. I don't think you can separate that part of yourself."

"Of course I can't. I'm still a Jedi Padme regardless of whether I'm in the Order.

I'm very strong with the force, and becoming more powerful everyday. I still have my lightsaber, along with all the skills and knowledge I have been taught, and I will use all of it to protect you and our baby. "

"You already have." Padme smiled at him, and grazed her hand over his face.

Anakin looked at her in complete confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Ani, you already saved us once by jumping in front of the Sith lightning Dooku threw towards me in the hangar on Geonosis."

Anakin's eyes expanded; his mouth was wide open in surprise. "You mean you were pregnant then, but I thought it was the last time we were together here in this apartment. So that would mean."

Padme smiled brightly and nodded. "It was at the Lake Country Retreat. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it was that first time outside on the balcony."

"That whole time you were pregnant, and we didn't even know."

Padme nodded. "Um hmm, and I have something else to share with you as well."

Padme got up and walked over to the side of the sofa to pick up a box, and handed it to him."

Anakin opened the box, his eyes bugged out reminding Padme when she had first seen those scandalous pictures splashed on the front pages of The Coruscant Chronicle, The Controversies of Coruscant, and many other newspapers. "Force what is this?"

"Do you remember those holocams that showed up while we were kissing on the roof terrace at the cultural benefit?"

"Yes."

Well it was the press, and all that garbage you have there in that box is just a taste of the nightmare I had to deal with while you were away."

"What? When did this start?"

"Right after you left. I woke up, and Dorme handed me the morning paper. I was shocked, outraged, and completely mortified. It got worse everyday. The press had a field day coming up with wild stories about our relationship; it was everywhere: the holonet, newspapers, magazines, and even on the street."

Anakin looked down at one of the papers, the word "harlot" infuriated him. So much so that he ripped the paper in half, and threw it on the floor. "How dare them say those things; the nerve of these people. No wonder the Council couldn't wait to chew me out."

"That wasn't even the worst of it."

"What was?"

"At the end of that first week of this ordeal the Chancellor called a meeting with the senate regarding the progress of the war. It turned into a fiasco with different senators taking the opportunity to attack, and accuse me of all sorts of ridiculous things involving our relationship. I was ready to walk out in protest with captain Typho. It was the most humiliating incident of my life."

"What did those slimy senators say to you?"

"I don't want to go into it."

"Tell me Padme."

Padme sighed. "They called me a slut, a whore, an embarrassment to the senate, and they even had the audacity to accuse me of trying to use sex to persuade the Jedi Order to ally with Naboo. It went completely out of control"

Anakin looked at her in disbelief. "What? Who came up with that ridiculous idea?"

"Orn Free Taa of Ryloth."

"He's an moronic ass, and so are all the rest of them that had the gall to say that to you especially after everything you've done for the republic, if I ever get my hands on them. The damn senatorial system is falling apart. I told you it doesn't work." Anakin rested his hand on her soft cheek. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there during all this. That you had to deal with all this alone."

Padme held his hand to her cheek. "I wished you were there too. I missed you so much. Fortunately, I wasn't completely alone Dorme was there for me. We've become very good friends. She was especially there for me the day I went to speak with the council, but I'm really starting to regret that I did."

"You have nothing to regret. I know why you went to speak with them, and I understand. You were worried, scared, and you thought you could change their narrow minds. Besides they never wanted to train me in the first place. All this gossip just fueled their desire to finally get rid of me."

"Ani you know that's not true. But as far as the gossip goes it has calmed down; Chancellor Palphetine took care of that."

Anakin smiled at this piece of news. "What did he do?"

"He declared that the press could no longer report anything in the media that wasn't approved by him first because of the sensationalism involving our relationship, and the nasty treatment I had received from the senate. He also added that anyone who disobeyed his new authority "would pay a dear price." In addition, he also demanded the senate to sign a letter of apology to me, which they did."

"Good, I bet that stopped things, and shut their big mouths fast enough."

Padme sighed and shook her head. "Anakin it's not good, he relinquished the freedom of the press. Palphetine now controls the entire inner, and outer workings of the media on Coruscant."

"Padme the media was out of control, and completely out of line. He was only doing what he had to do to stop the chaos."

"I know, but he didn't have to go to such an extreme."

"Well it worked so I'm all for it. The man is all about action. He's a real leader; he's not all talk and I respect that."

Padme frowned. "I know you do, but I still don't agree with him."

Anakin grinned amused on how easily they could get into a tiff on this subject.  
"Well we've always had very different opinions when it comes to politics angel." He smiled and put his arms around her.

"Yeah I know, I guess we can't agree on everything,"

"Right, so when are we getting married?"

Padme smiled. "Whenever your ready my love. I'll contact my parents in the morning, and then we can go from there ok?"

"Absolutely, I can't wait."

"Me too. I had visited my parents while you were away. They had already heard about what had happened from the rumors in the press. I came clean and told them we were in love, and that I was pregnant."

"How did they feel about all that?"

"They were really happy for us, and wanted you to come home safe to me."

Anakin smiled. "I'm glad, I really liked them too."

"I'll contact Dorme, and Captain Typho to let them know what we decide our plans are going to be."

"Dorme and Captain Typho don't have to worry about you anymore. I'm here to protect and take care of you, and." He held her close and nuzzled her neck. "Satisfy you."

Padme smiled loving the feeling of getting lost in his mesmerizing blue eyes. "Oh that's definitely a quick change of subject."

"It's the subject I'd like to focus on for the rest of the night." Anakin nibbled her ear while drawing her robe off her shoulders.

Padme giggled the butterflies in her belly beginning to flutter wildly. "It's been so long since we made love. I've forgotten what it's like."

"Let me have the pleasure of reminding you." Anakin said to Padme as he got up from the couch, and reached his hand out to her.

Anakin walked with one arm around Padme's shoulders, and his other hand was placed on her stomach. Every few feet their lips would meet and part. The pleasant sound, and pleasurable feeling of sweet kisses keeping their feet moving slowly to their ultimate destination. When they reached the bedroom Anakin felt a few quick thumps beneath his hand.

"The baby it kicked."

"Yeah that's been going on for awhile now, it's pretty wild."

"That was some kick."

" I think he's going to be a rambunctious one like his father." Padme smiled up at him and kissed the edge of Anakin's mouth."

"You know the sex of the baby?"

"Oh no, I want it to be a surprise."

"Then how do you know?"

"I don't know motherly intuition maybe?

"Well my fatherly intuition says that with a kick like that it's definitely a girl."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Padme's eyes met Anakin's in a come hither look that held a thousand pleasurable promises within them. She began to reach around her neck to unhook her nightgown. Knowing he'd lose all control if she succeeded in her goal Anakin grabbed her hands quickly.

"Hold on before we start tearing each others clothes off, I want to do something to make the start of our new life together official."

"What's that Ani?"

Anakin reached into his utility belt, and pulled out a small pair of shears, and handed it to Padme. "Will you do the honors?"

Padme took the scissors, and Anakin pointed to his Padawan braid. She held the shears tight in reluctance. "Are you sure my love?"

Anakin flashed her a big smile and nodded. "Absolutely."

Padme hesitated for a few minutes before finally snipping away Anakin's last connection with the Jedi Order.

Anakin handed her his braid. "Here you can keep this as a souvenir."

"I'll treasure it thank you love." Padme walked over to her vanity, and placed the braid inside her jewelry box along side her other most prized possessions that he had given her.

Anakin walked up behind her, kissed her shoulders, and wrapped his arms around her. "Now where were we?" His hot breath sent warm tingles all over as she watched her nightgown pool to the floor around her ankles. Padme kicked the garment aside, and his clothes soon joined it.

-----

Hours later he heard a baby crying. ."Ani." She was desperately calling for him lying down in some dark place. Her angelic face was pale, and full of tears drenched down to her chin. The baby's cry grew loader. "Ani, help me please." She screamed it was the worst scream he'd ever heard. It was even worse then his mothers. A blood curdling sound mixed in with a baby's cry for help. It pushed him out of this dark tunnel, and into the unknown.

Anakin's nightmare state faded into reality, and he realized he was not alone. Anakin opened his eyes, and saw her beautiful brown ones staring back at him. He was grateful, relieved; she was alive his Padme was alive, and she was in his arms.

"Ani what happened, did you have a bad dream?"

He couldn't answer her. He couldn't do anything, but hold her, and cry into her hair.

"Tell me what's wrong." Padme said while stroking his sweaty back.

Anakin shook his head. " I need to get some air. Go back to sleep my love."

"Ani." Padme called out to him as Anakin left their bed to put on his robe to cover his sweat-drenched body.

"Get some sleep angel."

Padme thought about asking him again, but thought differently of it. He needed sometime to himself then she would go to him, and comfort him.

Anakin stood at the edge of the balcony. His hands were covering his face; the salty dampness of his tears mixing with the sweat of his palms. A phrase came charging back in his memory "dreams pass in time." Obi-Wan was speaking to him. Then he heard his own voice from the past "I'd much rather dream about Padme." There was such a bitter irony to that statement. It seemed so long ago when he was telling Obi-Wan about the nightmares he was having about his mother, and now here he was again on the same balcony. Except this time he was alone. This couldn't be true, this couldn't be happening. Why, why did the people that he loved who loved him always be the ones to suffer? But this time it was not going to happen. No matter what it took it was not going to happen again, and especially not to her. A warm feeling suddenly took over his heart as he felt her soothing presence drawing close to him.

He turned around, and saw the breeze blow through her beautiful wavy hair. "What are you doing up my love?"

"I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. When you're hurting, I'm hurting.

Please tell me what's bothering you?" She rubbed his arm softly.

Anakin looked down and saw a sparkling chain around her neck, and attached to it was the jepor snippet he had given her to remember him by.

Anakin attempted a small smile, and gently touched the tiny intricately carved pendent. "I remember when I gave you this."

"Ani we promised we'd be honest with each other."

Anakin knew there was no way he could put off telling her. "It was a dream."

"Bad?"

"It was about death." Anakin focused on the tall skyscrapers across from them in an attempt to avoid her concerned eyes.

"And?"

"And it was about you." Anakin croaked out the words with tears in his eyes. "Dieing in childbirth."

Padme protectively placed her hands gently on her belly. "What about the baby?"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know."

"It was only a nightmare."

"Jedi don't have nightmares; we have premonitions. I won't let this one come true."

"And it won't."

"We said the same thing about my mother, and looked what happened."

"That doesn't mean it will happen again. Maybe you can talk to Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan who?" Anakin frowned as he said the name.

"Anakin, he's still your friend."

"Some friend, I wish you were there to see how he sat there in the Council chamber staring blankly at me while they made that vile ultimatum; he just sat there and said nothing. Don't you get it, I'm out it's over, anything that has do with the Order and me. That includes any friendship I thought I had with Obi-Wan. He's my former master now, and that's all he is. I'm my own man, I control my own destiny; I don't have to be anyone's Padawan, or apprentice anymore."

"Obi-Wan's in a difficult position Ani, he's torn between his friendship for you, and his service to the Order."

"He doesn't understand how I feel about you Padme. You should have heard the advice he gave me to get through my feelings for you."

"What did he say?'

"Let's just say you wouldn't be so understanding of his point of view." Anakin raised his eyebrows to get his point across to her.

"In that case I don't think I want to know."

"Trust me you don't. I can't talk to him. Our baby is a blessing. I won't fail you like I failed my mother." He said in a tone very serious, and darker then she'd ever heard him utter before.

"Ani you didn't fail her, and you won't fail us either. Padme reached for his hand, and placed it on her stomach. Nothing bad is going to happen. Now let's go back to bed; the night is cold. I need you to keep me warm."

Anakin and Padme talked for quite awhile after he had confessed to her his horrible nightmare. To try to focus on a much happier thoughts; they spent a great deal of time discussing their wedding, and where they would like to honeymoon. The young couple both agreed to marrying on Naboo, and honeymooning at the Lake Retreat. Later they had made love again, but Anakin's mind was a mess and afterwards he couldn't sleep. Instead he opted to watch Padme as she slept for hours and stroked her hair lightly.

The late morning light reflected off his tired red eyes as he studied Padme's serene breathtaking beauty. He listened to the sound of her breathing, and watched her belly rise and fall. She was everything to him, and he knew that he could not survive without her. He thought back to long ago when he had asked her "are you an angel?" She was his angel; his savior, his life, and now she carried with her a new life that they had created with their love.

A soft beeping sound shook Anakin out of his deep thoughts as it drew closer.

"What is it R2?" Anakin asked quietly.

R2 beeped softly a couple of times. "A message from who?" R2 chirped back.

"All right R2 I'll check it out. Shh we don't want to wake her up." Anakin put his finger to his mouth. R2 moved his dome from side to side in understanding.

When Anakin reached the living room R2 played the message that was transmitted to Padme's apartment. The image of Mas Ameda came into focus. "Senator Amadala, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have an important message from Supreme Chancellor Palphetine. He would like to speak with Anakin Skywalker immediately. I just contacted the Jedi Temple. They informed me that he was not there, but they suggested that I should contact you. If you know where he is please make sure he receives this message. Thank you; good day to you Senator."

R2 beeped and chirped in a nervous chatter. "No R2 don't wake her up let her sleep.

I'll leave a note to let her know where I've gone. You and 3PO keep her company alright?" R2 beeped in response; Anakin patted the little droid on his dome. "Thanks R2." Anakin wasted no time, and headed straight to the refresher for a quick hot shower.

-----

Anakin walked past the two guards on either side of the doorway as he entered Chancellor Palphetine's office.

"Anakin it's good to see you my friend. The Chancellor said as he extended his hand smiling at Anakin.

Anakin walked over to the large picturesque window where the Chancellor stood and shook his hand. "It's good to you too your Excellency."

"I'm glad Mas Ameda was able to find you."

"I received you message; you wanted to see me?"

Palphetine noticed the dark circles under the young man's eyes. "You look tired Anakin. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Anakin shook his head. "No I had a lot on my mind."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

Anakin shook his head again. "No I have to work it out myself."

"Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No your Excellency I'm afraid not."

Chancellor Palphetine noticed the absence of Anakin's Padawan braid. "I understand you resigned from the Jedi Order. May I ask what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I would like to try to put it all past me."

"And for her too as well?"

"What do you mean her?'

"Come now Anakin the entire star system of Coruscant knows about your relationship with Senator Amadala."

Anakin stared out the window towards the Senatorial building as he spoke. "Yes I know, I just found out about that yesterday." Anakin thought quietly to himself. Yesterday, he wished he could go back to everything before last night, before he heard her scream.

Palphetine's voices broke the young man out of his painful thought. "Anakin I want you to know that you can confide in me."

"I know I can your excellency."

"Good, and now I will confide in you."

"About what?"

"Anakin immense fear has struck my heart. The future of our entire society is hanging on by the breath I've been holding. The separatists are growing more powerful everyday, and are gaining overwhelming support. I've been receiving threats since the war started, but yesterday was the worst."

"What was the threat?"

"I am in great danger my friend. They have threatened to storm the city and kidnap me. If Count Dooku and the separatists succeed they will be able to put forth all sorts of destructive demands."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need your help son."

"My help."

"I would like to appoint you as my personal assistant, and bodyguard. I want to ensure that if by chance they succeed in their plans to destroy me the republic will still be protected. You are already the most gifted Jedi I've ever known with powers, and skills that far surpass any member of the Jedi Council. I can teach you my knowledge of politics. You will be a powerful leader Anakin; some day you could be Supreme Chancellor."

"Me Chancellor, I'm overwhelmed sir that you have that much faith in me."

Palphetine smiled, and patted Anakin on the shoulder. "I do son, I absolutely do.

Do you have faith in me? Will you except my offer?"

"I'm honored your Excellency this is an incredible opportunity, but I have to think this over."

"Anakin we get so few worthwhile opportunities in life. When they come to us, we must grab them full force."

"I know that sir, but this is such a big decision. I need to think it through; I hope you understand."

"I do my friend, you are very wise and patient; the mark of true a ruler."

"Thank your Chancellor. I will be in touch soon to let you know my decision."

"Thank you son." The chancellor extended his hand out to Anakin. He gladly shook Palphetine's hand, and then turned and left.

**-----**

After his meeting with the Chancellor; Anakin contacted Padme to let her know he would be out for awhile. He decided to visit some of Coruscant's finest libraries to research the subject of premonitions, and what could be done to change them. Unfortunately there was little on the subject to be found. Anakin thought about researching in the Jedi archives, but that was impossible now that he was no longer a member of the Order. In the process of his research he also thought about Chancellor Palphetine's proposal. As the day ended and night began; Anakin was disgusted with his lack of progress towards his research, but had made his mind up in regards to the Chancellor's proposal. The apartment was dark as he walked into their bedroom to discover that Padme was still in bed lying awake.

"Your still in bed my love, did you eat anything?"

"I was up before and ate, but then I went back to bed. I guess I'm still tired from last night."

"Of course you; you were up for half the night." Anakin said as he sat down next to her on the bed, and leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

"I'm glad your home; you were gone for hours."

"I know I had a big decision to make."

"Does this have to do with your meeting with the Chancellor? What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Apparently the separatists are threatening to storm the city and kidnap him."

"Oh my gods Ani. What does he plan on doing?"

"He wants me to be his personal assistant and bodyguard. He said he wants to teach me how to be a ruler. He thinks that someday I could be Chancellor."

"Wow Ani that's incredible."

"Yeah I know."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I need to think about it, but I already know my decision. I'm going to turn it down."

Padme sat up in bed. "Why?"

"To take on this assignment would mean that I would have to be completely devoted to it, we'd have to postpone our wedding, and I don't want to do that. We've put it off long enough."

"Anakin you should take the position."

"What?"

"Tell me the truth weren't you excited and honored by his offer?"

Anakin sighed. "Yes, and he's a mentor and a good friend too. He's always been so supportive of me. In fact, I almost feel guilty for turning him down, but if it means giving up what I really want most of all then it's not worth it."

"Ani I can't stand the idea of you giving up such a wonderful opportunity because of me. You've already left the Jedi Order. I don't think you should turn this down."

"So when are we going to get married? After the baby is born?"

"What about a few months from now? We still have quite a bit of time."

"We might not have as much time as we think. You could go into labor early." There was a tear in his voice as he said that to her.

"When I spoke with my doctor he didn't think that would happen."

"Yeah, and he could also be wrong." Anakin ran his fingers through his hair tempted to pull it out. Padme grabbed his hand, and pulled it away from his scalp.

"Ani I don't want you to think you have to give up your dreams for me. You might wind up resenting me for it."

"I would never feel that way."

"You say that now, but you don't know; you don't know how you'll feel in the future."

"I don't want to think about the future. All I see ahead right now is clouded darkness."

"That's because you're exhausted my love. Come to bed and rest." She reached for his hand.

Anakin shook his head. "I can't sleep. Padme is this what you really want? You really want me to except the Chancellor's offer?"

Padme smiled. "Yes because I know you will love working beside him."

"Alright, listen I'll take it, but only as a temporary assignment. If the war is still going on two months from now he'll have to find someone to replace me. Because then we are definitely getting married, agreed?"

Padme nodded. "Agreed. Now come to bed."

Anakin shook his head. "I can't, I've got too much going on in my head. I think I'm going to hop in my speeder and go for drive."

"Ani you've been gone all day and you're tired. Stay with me."

"I need to clear my mind. I won't be long my love."

Anakin moved close enough to block her vision only with his own as their lips touched.

But a soft sweet kiss was not what she needed from him. Padme heated up the kiss by sliding her warm tongue into his mouth enjoying his closeness, and hoping to change his mind to leave. Her arms clung around his neck like a vine not wanting to let him go, but behind Anakin's closed eyes the disturbing image appeared again. His eyes flew open in fright and he pulled away from her.

"What is it Ani?"

"It's nothing. I'll be back soon. I love you." He kissed her again quickly, and slid off the bed.

Padme sadly watched Anakin walk out of their bedroom. She was very worried he might do something foolish having gotten very little sleep the night before.

Anakin revved up the jets of his speeder, and shot off into the dark night. He felt awful leaving Padme alone after she had asked him not to go, but he couldn't help it. He had to get away to think. Now they were going to put off their wedding again; he'd have to wait even longer for her to be his wife. Make no mistake about it he was completely blown away by the offer the Chancellor had made to him, and under different circumstances probably would have accepted it immediately. But he knew this new assignment would only decrease his time with Padme, and figuring out what he was going to do about his nightmares. The only reason he agreed to take the position temporarily was because she wanted him to take it, and he didn't want her to think that he would resent her if he turned it down.

Anakin felt like he was slowly, and systematically being driven out his mind. Every time he had attempted to sleep last night he'd see Padme screaming, and would hear a baby crying. He even saw the terrifying image while they were making love whenever he would close his eyes, and just now when they kissed. Anakin wanted to tell Padme, but he couldn't. He didn't want to ruin the mood, and the moment for her.

Anakin was awake in his own worst nightmare. He didn't know how much of this he could take before his mind would totally snap. The young man's deepest, and darkest fear was painstakingly close to coming true, losing Padme forever. Anakin thought back to Mace Windu's words back on Tatooine. "Protect the senator at all costs; that is your first priority." Protecting Padme, and their baby was now his only priority, and would remain so until he found the answer he was searching for. He had no idea how long he had until Padme would go into labor. At most, it was a little bit more then four and a half months.

He was all alone grasping at straws with raindrops hitting his face. The sky had opened up. It was pouring, but Anakin didn't care. He just drove on with the top down whooshing, and swishing from left to right piloting like a crazed maniac. He welcomed the stinging of the rain and cold dampness of his clothes. It was just another reminder of how painful and unfair life could be. He looked at it as a reality check, a wakeup call to never take anything for granted.

Then just as suddenly, he jerked the speeder down a quick descending plunge blasting past opposing traffic racing around him in entirely different directions. A kaleidoscope of bright colors were flashing and rushing past him. Instead of decreasing the speed, he increased it testing the durability of the sleek flying mechanism. The wind and rain was pelting him in his face, and blowing through his hair. His vision blurred from the moisture gathering on his eyelashes. Teardrops and raindrops mixed together.Anakin's emotions were a concoction of complete despair and desperation. From those destructive feelings an idea finally crept into his troubled tired mind. The former Jedi Padawan learner was going to do something he'd never done before. Anakin Skywalker was going to get blind stinking drunk.

-----

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been meditating for hours and still he felt uneasy. He sensed that Anakin was in trouble, and he was worried about him. Searching for serenity, the Jedi Master entered the Jedi temple gardens. It was a quiet room filled with various species of plants and flowers like lotus blossoms, lilies, roses, and even olive trees. The center of the room held a tall fountain with water lilies floating around in the large bubbling pool, and in the daytime warm sunlight would spread from the large windows surrounding the room.

Obi-Wan smiled remembering that this was Anakin's favorite room. He would always find his former apprentice here meditating, walking around, staring at the water, or smelling the sweet fragrance from the beautiful flowers. Obi-Wan had always known why it was Anakin's favorite room although he never confronted him about it. For years he had hoped that his Padawan would learn to let his feelings for her go, but now he realized that it was foolish to think that. Padme was the love of Anakin's life, and he was never going to let her go.

"Your instincts serve you well my old friend." His deep calming voice traveled through the Force. Obi-Wan had not heard that voice in over ten years. The brilliant blue glow of his form radiated and lit up everything in its path.

Obi-Wan looked up in disbelief, and blinked a few times to ensure that his vision wasn't failing him. "Master Qui-Gon what are you doing here? How is this possible?

"I will explain that later, but for now I have a much more troubling issue to discuss with you. Obi-Wan the Force grows dark, Anakin must be wary of his feelings."

"I know Master, I've tried. I tried everything you had taught me." Obi-Wan looked down at the floor in defeat. "I failed him, and I failed you as well. Anakin left the Order to be with Padme and he's not coming back."

Qui-Gon-Ginn shook his head. "You have not failed. Anakin was meant to fall in love with her.

"But what about the Jedi code?"

"As I've said before "you still have much to learn my young apprentice", and the Jedi Order has much to learn about love."

"I don't understand Master."

"You will my friend. You have done an excellent job training Anakin just as I knew you would, and I thank you for that."

"Thank you Master."

"Obi-Wan, Anakin is in great danger; you must help him."

"What do you mean Master?"

"The dark lord of the Sith is coming for Anakin, and soon."

"For Anakin."

"The dark side will try to seduce him, and will succeed unless you help him."

"Me Master, but I thought Anakin was the chosen one?"

"Anakin is the chosen one; I sensed it the moment I met him, but you are the chosen one to help him bring balance to the Force. Anakin cannot succeed in defeating the Sith without your help. Obi-Wan you're his only hope."

"Who is Darth Sidious?"

"The dark side clouds my vision; I sadly cannot tell you who holds that identity."

"What will happen if I fail Master?"

"My heart aches from the overwhelming pain and suffering that I sense will come. Billions of voices will cry out in horror from ruthless death and destruction, innocent women, and children will perish."

Somehow Obi-Wan knew it was true. He could sense trouble the moment Anakin had stormed out of the Jedi Council Chamber. He was already aware that the dark side had almost succeeded in claiming Anakin the night his mother died. Obi-Wan was grateful to Master Windu for being there to stop him. What did Qui-Gon sense, and why couldn't he feel it himself? The dark side was clouding the future and growing stronger. He loved Anakin like a son and a brother, and would do whatever he could to try to stop this terrible fate Qui-Gon-Ginn had foreseen.

"What must I do Master."

He, he, he I know you probably hate me for ending it there. I can't believe I've finally reached this part of the story. I've seen that finale scene in my mind for quite some time. This was by far the longest chapter I've ever posted. For the whole week I wrote this chapter intensely, and had a great time doing it. Please review hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've already started chapter twelve I'll try to get it out as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Liquor and Lies

The bright colors of neon lights were visible through the smoke of tobacco being exhaled rising to the ceiling. His vision of the atmosphere surrounding him was blurry like his fogged mind. Painted scantily dressed women kept throwing him glances, but he didn't pay them any mind. Gambling especially pod race matches were being displayed on big screens attached to the walls all around the large noisy room. Seedy looking characters of all kinds cheered with their credits jiggling in their hands hoping for that big win. Anakin gulped down his fifth powerfully strong glass of Lum. He had just asked the bartender for another when he felt an irritating insistent light tap on his shoulder. Realizing that he would not be able to ignore it, Anakin turned around to find a wild-eyed man with spiky black hair gawking at him.

"Hey, hey you're that guy?"

"What guy?" Anakin turned back around and went back to his drink.

"The one who was on the holonet, and in all the paper's? The one who was making out with Senator Amadala? You're that Skywalker guy."

"Go away."

"Aren't you that guy?"

Anakin turned back around, and waved his hands slowly in front of the man's bewildered eyes. "No I'm not, now go away, your bothering me"

The man nodded his head in agreement. "No your not. I'm going away, I'm bothering you." The man replied back and walked away into the crowd.

Anakin felt someone's hand grip his shoulder. The intoxicated young man turned around in aggravation. "I said I'm not that g." Caught off guard he stopped in mid sentence. His blurred vision revealed the last living being on the planet he wanted to see at that moment.

"What in the universe do you want?

"I came for a drink." Obi-Wan smiled as he sat down on a barstool next to Anakin.

A burly looking bartender walked up to the Jedi Master. "What are you having?"

"Corvani Rum." Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "This place has got the best flavored Corvani Rum across the galaxy."

"Go away Obi-Wan. Anakin picked up his glass to take another chug.

"Not until I finish my drink." Obi-Wan picked up his glass, and took a few sips; he immediately noticed the disheveled appearance of his former Padawan "Trouble in paradise already?"

Anakin looked up at his former Master with dark eyes. "There is no trouble between me and Padme. We're very, very happy together." Anakin managed to get out with his slurred words.

"Then why are you here getting drunk instead of with your fiancé?"

Anakin slammed his tall glass down in anger. Droplets of the dark liquor spilling out over the counter. "So now your finally acknowledging that Padme is my fiancé, and not just some distraction I could easily get over by picking up some prostitute." Anakin practically spat the last word in Obi-Wan's face.

"I was wrong to say that. I was wrong about a lot of things." The Jedi Master pulled out a small vile out of his utility belt, and poured the clear liquid into Anakin's glass.

"Here take this; it will help balance the ratio of alcohol in your blood stream, and sober you up."

Anakin looked at his glass, then at Obi-wan, and returned his hazed foggy stare back at his glass. Finally, after a long moment he gulped it down.

Obi-Wan took another sip of his drink. "You look awful and your clothes are soaked. What have you been doing?"

Anakin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I went for a little drive with the top down on my speeder."

"Have you been meditating lately?"

Anakin shook his head. "No I haven't."

"Anakin, I didn't really come here for a drink. I came here to tell you what happened to me tonight."

"Oh, and what's that? Been kissing Master Yoda's little green feet some more Ob-Wan?"

"I spoke with Qui-Gon tonight."

Anakin assumed he must have been hearing things from the alcohol that still remained in his system. He looked at Obi-Wan. A stare of disbelief, and shock written all over his tired face. "But Qui-Gon is."

"Dead I know. Nonetheless I spoke with him tonight in the Jedi Temple gardens."

"How, how can he? How is that possible?

"I don't know, he told me he'd come back some day, and share that secret."

"So that would mean that there is some type of life after death?" Anakin asked with the first shred of hope he'd felt in what seemed like a long, long time.

"I don't know if there is for everyone, but there was for Qui-Gon."

"He was a great man. I think about him sometimes, I miss him. He was the wisest, and kindest man I've ever known."

"He definitely was. I think about him quite often." Obi-Wan said as he took another sip of his drink.

"What did he say to you?"

"He was very pleased by how I trained you."

Anakin let out a mocking laugh." At least one member of the Jedi Order appreciated it."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I know you think that the Jedi Council disliked you, or was against you, but your wrong. They didn't want to let you go."

"That's bantha poodo, and you know it. You were all against me and never wanted to train me."

"That's not true. We were fearful of your training because of your upbringing."

"Sith spit, at least I had a wonderful loving mother, and not just some Jedi Master to take care of me, to teach me about life, and love. A subject that the Order thinks is meaningless."

"The Jedi Order does not think love is meaningless."

"Yeah right, tell me another story Obi-Wan."

"All right I will." Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin with a deadly serious expression painted on his face. "Anakin the Force grows dark. Master Qui-Gon says that you are in great danger, and that you need to control your feelings."

A cold grin spread across Anakin's mouth as he shook his head. He got off the barstool, paid for his drink, and looked down at Obi-Wan. "The only thing I'm in great danger of is having to sit through another boring lecture by you my former Master. Now if you will excuse me, I have to be getting back home to Padme.

-----

The next morning Anakin arrived at Chancellor Palphetine's office. After tossing and turning, Anakin decided to try to meditate. He felt much more calm, and had managed to finally get a decent amount of sleep.

"I have decided to take you up on your offer Chancellor, but on a temporary basis."

"Why temporary Anakin?"

"I have my reasons."

"Anakin if we are to work together, we must not keep secrets from each other.

I'm trusting you with my life son. I can tell something is weighing on you am I right?"

"Yes you are."

"Anakin I want you to know that I understand your plight. The Jedi were fools to let you go."

Anakin said nothing and just shook his head in agreement.

"So much talent and wisdom right in front of them. The most gifted powerful Jedi that ever was. Not to mention faithful, kind, and loyal. And they can't see it. What do they do? Hold you back, hold you back from fulfilling your destiny."

"I'm not sure what that is anymore."

Palphetine smiled and patted Anakin on the shoulder. "I do my friend. Great things, and to live your life the way you want. To have the power to control your own destiny."

"It's not just my destiny I have to think about anymore. I have other responsibilities that I have to take care of. Padme she's, she's pregnant with my child."

"Congratulation's Anakin."

"Thank you, Chancellor."

"I assume there's a wedding in your future?"

"Yes.

"So that's why you can only take on this assignment temporarily."

"Yes, we're planning to marry on Naboo two months from now."

"Well may I be one of the first to congratulate you my friend." Palphetine smiled and put his arm around Anakin.

Anakin smiled. "Thanks your excellency."

"Absolutely son and don't worry, I'll find a replacement for you until you come back from your honeymoon. But for now, I need you to attend a show with me at the opera house tomorrow night. I've heard it's one of the best they've performed there in a long time."

"All right chancellor I'll be there."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow morning for the senate meeting then?"

Anakin shook his head and smiled. "Yes see you then."

-----

The bell from the lift signaling visitors sounded off as C3PO ran into the kitchen of Padme, and Anakin's apartment.

"Mistress Padme, Mistress Padme."

"Yes 3PO what is it?"

"You have visitors coming up the lift."

"3PO have R2 check to see who it is. Anakin should be back soon, and Captain Typo is out with Dorme running some errands for me. If it's someone that doesn't register on the identification code don't open the lift doors. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress Padme I will warn R2 at once."

"Thank you 3PO." C3PO left the kitchen.

A few moments later R2 signaled to Padme that the two visitors were Senator Bail Organa and Senator Mon Mothma.

"Thank you R2. Yes please let them in." Padme walked to the lift to greet her unexpected guests.

"Hello Senator Amadala I hope this a good time for Senator Mothma and I to speak with you?"

Padme smiled and shook both senators hands. "Yes, but I can't have company for too long so it will have to be short."

Senator Organa smiled back at Padme. "That's perfectly fine this shouldn't take long."

"Please follow me make yourself comfortable." Padme sat down on one of the sofa's facing across from them.

Senator Organa took a deep breath and began. "Well we'll try to make this as brief as possible. As you know Senator Amadala, Chancellor Palphetine has called a senate meeting to discuss his new plans for the war tomorrow morning."

Padme smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I know. I'll be there."

"We'd like to hold a meeting of our own later on sometime tomorrow in the evening."

"A meeting about what Senator Organa?" Padme asked in curiosity.

"Senator Amadala, we have been gathering support over the past few months to have Chancellor Palphetine withdraw his forces, and end this war. And if all else fails have him removed out of office." Mon Mothma replied back.

Padme stared at both Senators; her heart began to pound franticly. "Who's we?"

"Many senators have signed this petition, two thousand to be exact once you've signed it." Mon Mothma handed Padme the petition.

Padme stared down at the reader in her shaky hands. "I had no idea there were so many senators against the Chancellor."

"Well now you know Senator. We want to stop him before this war destroys democracy as we know it, and his leeway of amending the Constitution in any way that he sees fit." Senator Mothma sternly replied.

As much as she tried to deny it too herself, Padme knew they were right.

The Chancellor had been abusing his position of power, and for far too long.

"I understand, but have you thought about going to the Jedi to discuss this?"

Mon Mothma shook her head. "No that would be too dangerous, we don't know how the Jedi feel. We'd prefer to keep them out of it. You understand Senator Amadala that this petition is top secret, no one is to know about this other then the names you see before you."

Padme realized what this meant. She would not be able to tell Anakin. She'd have to keep it from him, lie to him, and after she had insisted that he should work for the Chancellor. "I'm sorry Senators, but I can't sign this. I can't go through with this." Padme said while setting the reader down on the table next to her.

"Senator Amadala we know this is a risk, and possibly a dangerous one at that. But we absolutely need your support. We will not be able to succeed without you.

You've always been the one we've all looked up to, always the one to fight for liberty. Please don't let us down now." Senator Mon Mothma and Senator Organa both looked at her with pleading eyes.

Padme starred down at the reader again. She closed her eyes, and made a silent apology to the man she loved. "I'm sorry Anakin. I'm sorry my love." It took everything in her to hold back her tears as she picked up the pen, and signed the petition.

Senator Organa smiled as Padme handed him back the petition. "Thank you Senator.

Our meeting will be held at my quarters. I hope we can expect to see you there tomorrow evening."

Padme stared down at her hands to hide the tears beginning to form. "Yes I'll be there Senators."

"Excellent see you then Senator Amadala." Bail Organa said as he and Mon Mothma shook hands with her, walked to the lift, and left the apartment. Padme did not move; she just stood in front of the lift staring at the closed doors with tears pouring down her cheeks for a long, long time.

As usual I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. I've got a nice chunk of chapter thirteen written so hopefully I'll be able to post it this week. Reviews are always appreciated thanks everyone for continuing to review and read.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: All That Gain Power Are Afraid To Lose It

Anakin watched Padme pile on her heavy regal looking senatorial robes; robes that attempted to conceal her ever-growing belly. She was pinning her hair up in a tight severe bun. As he studied her motions, Anakin could not shake what he suspected, she was lying to him. He felt it by how she had been avoiding his searching eyes.

From the moment he had stepped into their apartment he could sense that something was amiss. She had company, Bail Organa, and someone else he couldn't quite trace. All day he waited for her to mention it to him, but she said nothing, and seemed very uncomfortable around him whenever he would try to get close to her. Making love wasn't even an after thought. Instead of pressing further, Anakin decided to tell her about what he, and the Chancellor had talked about. Anakin also informed her that he'd be out tomorrow night to attend a special performance at the Opera House to protect the Chancellor. Padme was quick to tell him that she would call Dorme to have dinner with her to catch up. More lies he thought to himself.

It was just the other day that he felt so alive, and happy to finally have the freedom to be with Padme, and soon their baby. What happened to all that? What was happening to them? On top of all that he was still plagued with his nightmares although he was now managing to sleep thanks to meditation, with a much more rested mind. Padme moved away from her bedroom mirror finally putting the last pin in her hair.

She walked over to Anakin, and put her arms around him. "I guess we won't be seeing much of each other today." She said sadly.

"No I guess not." Anakin looked down at her denying her the loving arms she craved for him to put around her.

Padme reached up, and put her arms around his neck. "But we'll see each other tonight."

She lifted herself on her toes to kiss him, but he turned his face away.

"Senator Organa." Anakin said very quietly.

"What? What about him?" Padme asked with a nervous tone escaping from her voice.

"He was here yesterday along with someone else. Another senator I believe. Were you ever going to tell me?" He said while removing her hands away from his neck, and walking away from her in disgust.

"Ani how do, do you know about that."

"I'm a Jedi Padme I sense things remember."

"Ani I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. They showed up here unannounced to speak with me."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you. I promised."

"Oh you promised. Well right now Padme your promises don't seem to be worth that much."

"Ani please believe me that I didn't want to keep this from you."

"What did they want Padme?"

"I can't tell you. They made me swear to secrecy it's top secret."

"Maybe the Chancellor would like to know that Bail Organa is having secret meetings with mystery Senators about top secret things."

"Anakin please you can't tell him. I don't know what they have planned yet."

"Planned, what's going on Padme? You might as well tell me because I'm going to find out one way, or the other."

"I, I signed a petition."

"What kind of petition?"

"A petition to demand the Chancellor to withdraw his forces to end the war, and if all else fails remove him out of office."

"The senate gave the Chancellor emergency powers; he was only doing what they asked him to do, and now they want to get rid of him."

"I know Anakin, but they feel he is abusing his powers, and so do I."

"Oh you do. Then why did you want me to work for him?"

"Because I knew that he was a good friend to you, and that you would be happy working with him. I knew that this could be a good opportunity for you."

Anakin crossed his arms. "You have some way of showing it Padme."

Padme walked over to him, and gripped him by his biceps. "Please don't be mad at me Ani. I was only doing my duty as I saw fit as a member of the senate. This was not a easy decision for me."

"Are you really going to dinner with Dorme tonight?" Anakin asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Padme shook her head, and sighed. "No I'm going to a secret meeting that's being held tonight to discuss the petition of the two thousand signatures, and how we are going to present it to the Chancellor."

"Well that's perfect because I will be doing my job to protect the Chancellor at the Opera House tonight."

"Please don't tell him Anakin. Maybe you could speak with the Chancellor tonight during the show. Ask him to end this war, and let diplomacy resume."

"Don't ask me to do that. Don't put me in the middle of this. If you want to go ahead, and do this thing go ahead, but leave me out of it."

"Then you won't tell him, and you won't ask him?"

Anakin shook his head. "No on both accounts."

"Will you be here when I get home?" Padme asked with a hopeful tone.

"I don't know, I'm not sure when the show will end, and what the Chancellor has planned afterwards."

"Anakin please don't shut me out just because we see things different politically."

"I don't know what's happening between us Padme."

Padme walked over to him with desperate eyes, and moved her hands up and down his chest. "Can't we just put all this past us. Let's listen, and help each other instead of turning against each other. Ani, Make love to me like the way you did on Naboo, and the night when you asked me to marry you. So long ago when there was nothing, but our love."

Anakin let go of his anger, and the rest of the problems and burdens weighing on his mind for the moment. He took Padme in his arms, and held her close resting his chin on her head.

Padme closed her eyes, and breathed in the musky masculine scent of him. "No war, no plotting to tear us apart."

Anakin rocked her gently dreading the knowledge that he would have to let her go, and face the day that was laid out in front of them. "I wish we could stay here together, and let the rest of the universe fall apart, but we have a senate meeting that's starting in a half an hour that we both have to be at."

"Does that mean you forgive me my love?" Padme held him tighter.

"I was angry, and hurt that you kept this from me. I don't agree with what your doing, and what you're going to do, and I will not be apart of it. But yes, I forgive you." Anakin gazed into her sorry pleading eyes, and leaned down to kiss her much more passionately then they had enjoyed together for a awhile. The sensation of their tongues brushing against each other, and their hands caressing one another rapidly accelerated their heartbeats. Her growing stomach firmly pressed against him. Itching to touch her breasts and peel off her clothes; he pulled away knowing that once they started there would be no turning back.

Anakin moved his mouth away from hers with a loud smack. He sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. "We'd better get going. We'll continue where we left off tonight all right angel?"

Padme nodded her head against his. "Yes absolutely my love." She said breathlessly.

With one last deep longing kiss they turned to leave for the senate meeting.

-----

The senate building was filling up quickly. Loud chatter of different languages rang in his ears. He stood on the unmovable platform studying all the curious faces of nameless senators that resided on thousands of platforms. To Sith's hell with the rest of this garbage because all that matters is to save Padme, and their baby, Anakin thought to himself. He loved Padme more then life itself, and was determined to do whatever he had to do to save her; when he found the answer he'd know.

Chancellor Palphetine began his speech. "Good morning my fellow colleagues. Before we begin our main discussion on the crisis of this war, I would like to touch upon a few matters. First off, I would like to introduce to you all my new bodyguard, and personal assistant, Anakin Skywalker." Applause of excitement, and enthusiasm came charging from the occupants of every seat in the arena. Padme smiled, and clapped warmly for her fiancé; Anakin flashed her a naughty smirk, and winked at her quickly. She blushed at the funny knowing look Captain Typho threw towards her.

"Mr. Skywalker is a former member of the Jedi Order a very gifted, skilled fighter, and possesses great intelligence and wisdom. We have much to thank him for. As you know ten years ago during the Trade Federation blockade dispute, he single-handedly blew up a droid control ship in the midst of an attack on Naboo. As a result, millions of lives were spared. I am forever grateful to him for his bravery, and I'm very proud to have him work by my side. He has been a good friend for a long time." Anakin smiled, turned to Chancellor Palphetine, and bowed to him. More enthusiastic applause broke out from the audience.

It was at that moment that Padme felt a heavy blanket of fear, and regret hanging on her shoulders. She was having major second thoughts about encouraging Anakin to take this new position by the Chancellor's side. There was something about how Anakin looked standing next to Palphetine, and then bowing to him that made her sick to her stomach.

Chancellor Palphetine raised his hands to stop the applause. "Now my friends I know that most of us want to work together to restore piece to the Republic, but unfortunately there may be treason among our group. I have been informed that a large group of members of the senate have been gathering support for a certain petition."

A sharp pain of fear struck Anakin in the chest as he heard the word "petition", he bit his lip in response. Padme felt the same sharp pain in her chest; it traveled all way down to her womb. Nausea was beginning to overtake her. She feared if it didn't go away soon, she'd be sick all over her platform.

The Chancellors speech continued. "A petition that apparently sets the purpose of reversing my carefully weighed decisions, and overthrowing this government. If anyone knows any information about this, I trust that you will come forward to enlighten me further of this crisis. It is our obligation we hold to protect the Republic." Nervous mumbles spread through the room.

"Therefore, I have decided for galactic security purposes all privacy screenings within the senate will be removed. As you know these screens allow senators to discuss our issues in private, but I feel it is necessary for the survival of our system for this practice to be discontinued until further notice. I am appointing a new senate security chief to oversee this new project. We will also be installing a new surveillance system with hovercams placed throughout this establishment. I know it will take some time to get used to, but I feel it is crucial in these days of war and chaos."

Two thousand senators struggled to wipe their expressions of shock, and fear hidden from their face as they heard the abundant approving applause from the ignorant crowd. The realization that so many members were on the Chancellors side was more terrifying then the relinquish of their senatorial rights.

"But the security will not stop here." Palphetine said loudly, and he pointed his index finger firmly to his floating platform. There have been many, many threats from the separatists, but the worst came recently. I am in great danger as is everyone here on Coruscant. The separatists want to kidnap me, and imprison all who reside on our sovereign planet." A chorus of frightened, worried voices spread throughout the large amphitheater.

"Have no fear my friends I have discovered a solution to our problem. There are now plans in motion to secure a full-proof security system. Curuscant will be defended by brand new sophisticated technology. There will be a double layer of energy fields. Arriving ships that are approved through our new security system would pass through a series of inner, and outer shields. These shields would surround our entire planet. It will be the ultimate force field."

Padme gasped in horror. Applause, whistles, and cheering blasted from the room as she watched this nightmare unfold. Sweat was pouring down her back, she clutched her hand to her forehead.

Captain Typho turned to her. "Are you alright senator, do you want to leave? Do you need me to get a doctor?" Padme took in a deep breath, and shook her head. "No, no I'll stay. I'm all right. It's my duty to stay."

Typho spoke again. "But if you're sick, or if something, something is wrong."

Padme shook her head again. "No, nothing like that Captain." Padme looked down, and patted her belly. "It's ok I'll be all right; it's just hot in here."

Captain Typho stood up. "All right, I'll get you some water." He said, and left the platform.

Anakin watched her through worried eyes, his heart was pounding furiously. He felt her fear, and discomfort. If she didn't get better soon, he'd leave his post, and get her out of there as quick as possible. Palphetine turned to Anakin an expression of curiosity etched through his face, Anakin said nothing, and turned his eyes away from Padme.

The booming voice of Mas Ameda roared predictably. "Order, order now senators."

The room quieted down again as the Chancellor continued. "In addition, we will also place new Gollan III orbital battle stations, and low-orbit space-dock facilities in strategic locations." A new wave of cheers of applause came as well as chants of "Palphetine, Palphetine" from the charged up mob.

Palphetine smiled. "I'm glad you approve of these new plans, and now onto the latest developments in our battle against this war."

Hours later the crowd began to clear out of the room as Anakin saw Padme, and Captain Typho leaving their platform. He was just about to turn, and leave as the Chancellors voice stopped the movement of his feet.

"I think our meeting went quite well don't you my friend?" Chancellor Palphetine said while smiling at Anakin.

"Yes your excellency, very well. Now if you'll excuse me."

Palphetine interrupted him. "Anakin I know that if you knew something about this ugly treason business you would tell me right?"

Avoiding eye contact with the Chancellor, Anakin nodded his head, and looked away.

"Chancellor I need to get some air, and stretch my legs. I'll be back soon."

"All right Anakin, but please hurry back we have much to discuss."

"Yes your excellency." Anakin walked off of the platform, and out of the arena.

He quickly ran out of the building to see Padme walking with Captain Typho towards her senatorial transport.

Anakin called out to her. "Padme wait, Padme are you ok?"

Padme stopped and turned around. "I'm ok Anakin." Padme turned to Captain Typho. "Please wait for me by the transport Captain."

Captain Typho smiled, and bowed to her. "Alright my lady."

"I felt your pain and discomfort my love, you look pale." Anakin said while gathering her in his arms.

Padme put her arms around Anakin's shoulders. "I'm fine Ani, Captain Typho is going to take me home. I need to lie down."

Anakin heard his name being called. He felt a familiar presence in the Force. Padme, and Anakin both turned towards the voice.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan was walking quickly towards them.

Anakin turned back to Padme. "I want to take you home."

"No I'll be fine. I'll contact you when I get home. Go talk to Obi-Wan, please Anakin."

"Are you seriously ok angel?"

"Yes Ani, I'm fine."

"All right, but if I don't hear from you right away, I'm coming home to check on you."

"That's fine Ani. I'll see you later love." Padme said while hugging Anakin, and kissing him a quick goodbye. Anakin released her reluctantly. Padme walked over to Captain Typho, and left in the transport.

Anakin crossed his arms as Obi-Wan approached him. "What are you doing here Obi-Wan?"

"Master Windu was going to sit in on the senate meeting, but at the last minute I asked if I could instead. Congratulations, you've finally achieved a place with your politicians; this must be a glorious day for you?"

"Thanks, but I don't know if it's going to be permanent."

"How come?" Obi-Wan was quite taken aback by this answer. Maybe there is hope yet, the Jedi Master thought to himself.

"Padme, and I are getting married soon. We haven't talked about what we're doing after that."

"That's great Anakin, but I'm very surprised you're not displaying much enthusiasm about this new career path. I would think this would be a dream come true for you."

"Let's not get into dreams right now alright."

"So how does Chancellor Palphetine fit into your future?'

"I told you I'm not sure yet, but I do appreciate that he's been so supportive."

"At least that's what he wants you to think."

"What do you mean?" Anakin crossed his eyebrows, and gave Obi-Wan a stern look.

"Anakin can't you sense that something is out of place? I find it strange that only days after you leave the Jedi Order the Chancellor is announcing in front of the entire senate that you are now his personal assistant, and bodyguard. Not to mention all these drastic new security measures."

"He asked for my help, and Padme insisted that I take the position so I took it temporarily. And I support the Chancellor on his decisions to secure the republic."

"Anakin do you remember what I told you the other night at the club about Master Qui-Gon."

"Yes."

"I wasn't finished telling you what he told me."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I know, I know be wary of my feelings the Force grows dark."

"Yes, but there's more."

"Like what?"

"Anakin I know that we've had to struggle with our differences throughout your training, and I've gotten used to the fact that you do not enjoy listening to my criticism, or advice. But it is crucial that you listen to me now. The dark lord of the Sith will reveal his identity and soon. The Sith will try to seduce you."

"Me?" The word just barely escaping Anakin's breath.

"Yes, Anakin you."

"Who is the Sith Lord?"

"I don't know; unfortunately Master Qui-Gon's vision is blinded by the dark side."

"But Qui-Gon-Ginn can sense something." Anakin said the words more to himself then to Obi-Wan.

"Yes he does. Remember his words, your focus determines your reality." Suddenly, Obi-Wan sensed a nearing presence that made him feel uneasy. He knew the time to draw their conversation to a close had come.

Anakin wasn't aware of what Obi-Wan sensed. He was too busy remembering what he had been told that day on the landing platform there on Coruscant. He was just a boy then. It was shortly afterwards Darth Maul struck down Master Qui-Gon. Anakin had asked the Jedi Master what midiclorians were. His memory carried him back to Qui-Gon's unforgettable words "midiclorians are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells, and we are simbiance with them. Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midiclorians life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us telling us the will of the Force. When you learn to quiet your mind you'll hear them." Anakin could almost hear Qui-Gon's-Ginn's voice as if he were standing right next to him, and whispering it into his ear.

Obi-Wan brought Anakin back to the present. "Anakin I have to go back to the temple. Till then remember keep your concentration in the here, and now. May the force be with you always." Obi-Wan turned to walk away.

"May the Force be with you Obi-Wan, and thank you." Obi-Wan turned around quickly, and smiled back at Anakin.

From the corner of his eye, Anakin saw the Chancellor approaching. Anakin quickly walked over to Palphetine.

"Anakin there you are I was looking for you."

"Sorry Chancellor, did you need me for something?"

Yes son we have much to discuss with my other fellow appointed security consultants on the new measures I announced." Palphetine smiled, Anakin began to follow him back to his office.

-----

Moments after he had arrived in the Chancellor's office Anakin was signaled through his commlink by R2 to inform him that Padme was ok, and resting. After his long strategic discussion with the Chancellor over Coruscant's new security plans; Anakin went home briefly to eat dinner, and shower. Unfortunately, Padme had already left for her secret meeting.

Anakin descended his speeder down towards the Opera house. From his point of view it strangely looked like there was an open gash in the dark building; a gruesome image of blood flowing into the large domed complex. When in reality he knew it was only the bright lights reflecting off the structure, and the occupants inside it moving vigorously.

When he arrived the atmosphere was cold, and unwelcoming. There was no laughter, or lightheartedness in the socialites that ascended the stairs leading to their chairs. It felt more like walking with a funeral procession instead of an excited crowd looking forward to an entertaining show. The elegant red carpet beneath his feet reminded him of boiling bubbling lava, the color of violence, passion, and seduction.

"Ah Anakin you've arrived."

Anakin crouched down next to the Chancellor and spoke quietly. "Sorry I was late your excellency."

"That's perfectly fine." Chancellor Palphetine turned to the other occupants in the room. "Leave us." The stern demand sent the group that included Mas Ameda rising from their chairs, and quietly leaving.

"Please sit down, and enjoy the show my friend."

"Thank you." Anakin said as he sat down next to Chancellor Palphetine.

Anakin watched the performance of Mon Calamari. There were lots of floating clear bubbles; its creatures looked like swimming pink flowing ribbons undulating through liquid. A strange foreboding melody accompanied their movements.

"Anakin can I share something with you?

"Of course your excellency."

"I cannot tell you how this so-called petition disturbs me so. To know your own fellow colleges are plotting against you is extremely upsetting."

"I understand your excellency, may I ask how you found out about it?'

"I have access to very reliable sources my friend. But I fear this petition is just what's on the surface. The real culprits will be the Jedi; I suspect the Jedi want to take over the Republic. They are planning to betray me."

"Chancellor, I don't think that."

Palphetine cut him off. "Anakin search your feelings you do know don't you?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure what they're up to. I mean I'm not with them anymore."

"Yes, and a wise decision you made too. They were too blind, and narrow minded to appreciate your talents, your passions. You are too powerful too self-assured.

They don't trust you Anakin. But I must confess I am a little confused on something."

"What's that?"

"I saw you speaking to Jedi Master Kenobi when I came outside to find you."

"Yes, he was there at the senate meeting. I ran into him." Anakin turned away from Palphetine's penetrating stare to concentrate on the light shining through the luminescent dancing bubbles.

"What did your former Master want?

"Nothing really why do you ask?"

"I just thought it strange that the Jedi would want to speak to you since you resigned from the Jedi Order."

Anakin shook his head. "Obi-Wan's just an annoying pain don't pay him any mind.

He doesn't want to let me live my life. He thinks he still has a right to tell me what to do, and give me advice."

"Advice about what Anakin?"

Anakin shook his head. "It's nothing really important just Obi-Wan being Obi-Wan."

"Come now Anakin you can tell me."

"No big deal really, he just wanted to warn me about the Sith. The Order has been doing that for years warning their Padawan's about the Sith. Like I said Obi-Wan doesn't know when to quit."

"Ah yes the Jedi are like that. They do not know when to give up their power over their apprentices. Remember this, all that gain power are afraid to lose it even the Jedi."

"It's not like that Obi-Wan just thinks he's doing good, he thinks he's helping me."

"Good is a point of view Anakin."

"I have to admit I don't agree with all their beliefs. The Jedi's point of view towards emotion is way off."

Chancellor Palphetine smiled, and nodded. "Passion, passion is the strongest emotion that we can feel, and so much can come from it. What we love, and whom we love. The Sith believed very strongly in passion. You know Anakin, the Sith are a fascinating heritage. I did a little research on them myself."

Anakin looked at him curiously. "Really why?"

"History is an amazing thing my friend, I've always been enthralled by it. In order to be a wise, and powerful leader it is important to understand all the events, and circumstances that have led us up to where we all are. That includes studying all types of civilizations. What made them thrive and succeed in this tumultuous galaxy? How they fought, and won their wars. What were their passions their desires?

"I couldn't agree with you more Chancellor."

"For instance Anakin have you ever heard of the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

"No."

"Ah, well you see it's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis the Darth Lord of the Sith so powerful, and so wise. He could use the Force to influence the midiclorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the dark side; he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

"He could stop someone from dying?"

"Yes according to legend. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power; which eventually of course he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew; then his apprentice killed him in his sleep, ironic isn't it?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah ironic."

"He could save others from death, but not himself."

"So Plagueis, the Sith Lord achieved this power through the dark side."

"Yes, but as I said Anakin it's only a legend, but with further investigation perhaps I will be able to unravel this mystery. I'd be happy to inform you on any progress I make with my research."

Anakin sat very quietly for a moment taking in everything the Chancellor had just said to him. Finally, he turned to look at Palphetine straight into his dark eyes. Anakin felt like he was seeing this man who had been his mentor, and friend for the first time. He was seeing him in a whole new way, in a whole new light. "Yes, please do that."

------

The hologram of Darth Sidious flickered in front of his faithful apprentice's eyes. He had been hiding out for far to long. Lord Tyranus was old, and tired of dodging the Jedi's radar. He wanted revenge and victory now.

"Order sixty six is almost in place." Darth Sidious the dark hooded man replied back to his apprentice.

"Jango Fett told me before he died that there was a safety code just in case."

"Don't worry there will be no need for that my friend. I assure you. The Jedi will not know what hit them."

"Are you sure Skywalker is the man for the job?"

"Without question, he is extremely powerful. He will be the greatest Sith ever."

"But Skywalker is so temperamental, he does not take orders well."

"He will take orders if he believes he has no choice. That it is the right thing to do."

"How are you going to convince him of that?'

"You shall see soon my apprentice."

"Then we will finally have our Empire."

"Yes Lord Tyranus, but we must be patient. I sense that young Skywalker is not quite ready yet to complete his training, his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is holding him back. Kenobi must die; I will see to that. Like myself he has a great deal of influence over Skywalker."

"But Skywalker left the Jedi Order."

"They have a bond. They trust each other. It is our mission to destroy that along with the rest of the Jedi Order."

"What about Senator Amadala what about his feelings for her?"

"Their love for each other will be their undoing."

"How so?"

"She is pregnant with his child. They are planning to marry very soon. He left the Jedi Order to be with her. I have been working on Skywalker for many years now to believe what I have planted in his mind. His fear of losing Padme will turn him to the dark side, and in the process will kill her, and his child."

"Excellent my Master."

"I must go now Lord Tyranus I will contact you when it is time."

"Yes my Master."

This was a very complicated chapter to write, and I have spent hours doing research for it. I've had information gathered to do the senate scene alone for months now. Not to mention all the research I have done reading the ATOC and ROTS novels, watching the movies, and doing internet research to write this story. I am determined to finish this story I promise you. I want to thank my beta readers: Rose, and Christie for helping me. I could not have made it this far if it wasn't for them.

I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you will continue reading my story. What will be Anakin and Padme's fate? Will Anakin turn to the dark side? Wait and see. I already started writing chapter 14 hopefully I'll be able to get it out in a week or so. Please review thanks for continuing to read.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, hope you had a nice thanksgiving. Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post, but I refused to put it out until I felt it was at it's very best. Having purchased Revenge of the Sigh on DVD, and reading certain passages in the novel; I have worked intensely on this chapter for a good three weeks now. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think, and now onto chapter 14 enjoy.

Chapter 14: Do what must be done

Since the night at the opera house almost two months had gone, and Padme was now over six months pregnant. It was only two weeks till their wedding, but Anakin and Padme had seen very little of one another. Despite their reconciliation in regards to Padme's involvement with the petition of the two thousand signatures, the soon to be bride, and groom's communication seemed to be breaking down like a severed battleship. Both had been extremely busy. Padme with her senate meetings; Anakin with his dealings with the Chancellor. When she was home he was out somewhere, or another, and by the time he would get home she'd always be asleep.

Fortunately this morning was different; there had thankfully been no calls from the Chancellor, and no early senate meetings. After a quiet breakfast they got dressed quickly, and began to make their bed; a piece of furniture that sadly had only been used for sleeping lately.

"You didn't come home until early this morning again. What did the Chancellor need this time?" Padme tugged the sheet roughly towards the corner of the bed.

Anakin tugged the sheet to fit to another corner on the mattress. "I was doing my job."

"I regret the day I ever said for you to take this job." Padme picked up a pillow and threw it on the bed.

"I do to, but I have an obligation to protect the Republic. Hopefully it will all be over soon." Anakin stopped what he was doing, and stood up straight. "I'm working out a way to save you, us."

"Save me." Padme dropped the pillow she was holding completely confused with what he had just said.

Anakin walked over to her, and gently grazed his hand over her arm. "From my nightmares."

"You're still having those. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I haven't been getting them as often, I've been able to control them better."

Anakin touched her delicate cheek softly. "I won't lose you Padme."

Padme's voice cracked in sorrow. "I, I feel like I'm losing you. We're losing us."

He put his arms around her. Deep blue eyes looking into chocolate brown ones. "You're never going to lose me. I promise you."

Gazing into his hypnotic blue eyes Padme lost herself in that sparkle that made her heart combust. Anakin as always was mesmerized by the combination of beauty, kindness, and strength that captivated him by looking at her, and being in his angel's mere presence. She seductively gazed down at his delicious full lips, and licked her own at the tempting site. A starved hunger for one another captured their senses. Suddenly their clothing felt heavy, stifling, and needed to be taken off. The insatiable craving to feel each other's flesh to touch and taste.

A hollow emptiness needed to be filled deep within her that only he could, and would ever give her. Lips reunited together that had not been kissed nearly enough with Anakin moving Padme down onto the bed. Padme happily moaned into his ear as he sucked, and kissed her neck franticly while unzipping the back of her dress. His fingertips, and warm wet tongue gliding over her smooth creamy skin creating fiery sparks wherever he touched. Feeling his hard need pressing insistently against her thigh made her feel much more like a desired sensual woman, then a stern serious politician. She didn't know what would happen after today, but Padme was certain things would never be the same again. The only thing on her mind now was to be with Anakin, and hold him inside her as long as she possibly could.

**-----**

Their bed was a tousled mess with sheets curled up on one corner, and the mattress had been pushed off its track. Pillows and clothes were thrown around the bed, and on the floor. A soft comforter was wrapped around their panting bodies slick with sweat. Lying next to the bed with a soft pillow beneath her head; Padme was on the carpet with Anakin holding her. The satisfied lovers came down from the haze of their passionate rounds of lovemaking. When their breathing, and pulse rate had finally started to slow down; Anakin gave Padme another slow arousing kiss.

Padme finally broke the kiss, and smiled as she threaded her fingers through his damp blond locks. "Your hairs grown out, I like it."

"I do too. Having that pony tail was annoying."

"I miss the braid though it was sexy on you."

"Well it's in your jewelry box if you miss it."

"You know we still haven't figured out a name for the baby."

Anakin looked down smiling brightly at her lovely face. "I know, we better start. We're running out of time."

"Well, I was thinking about what you said when you had first come back home."

"What's that?" He said while brushing a few sweaty dark curls away from her face that stuck to her flushed cheeks.

"If you really think it's a girl then I think we should name her Leia."

"That's beautiful, how did you come up with it?"

"Remember when we were lying together on the balcony before we made love for the first time. We were looking up at the sky, and you were pointing different planets out to me. I remember that you told me that Alderan's sister planet was named Delaya."

"Of course I remember. That feels like ages ago. Ok I love it. If our baby's a girl we'll name her Leia, but what if it's a boy. I could be wrong you know."

"You Anakin wrong." Padme's voice rose to tease him.

"It could happen." Anakin shrugged his shoulders and beamed a huge smile at her.

Padme giggled happily. "Your so humble." She said while play swatting him on the chest. "I don't know what to name the baby if it's a boy."

"I'm not sure either. I guess we'll have to think about that one. So I'll see you this evening?" He said smiling at her, and placed a quick peck on her rosy kissed lips.

"Unfortunately you'll be seeing me late in the afternoon."

"Why?"

Padme reached over to stoke his cheek. "We're Chancellor Palphetine's last meeting."

The huge smile that lit up Anakin's face disappeared immediately. "Padme please don't do this. I don't think it's a good idea. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ani I'm sorry, but it can't wait any longer. This war is completely out of control, and so is the Chancellor. I have to do what I feel is right in my heart. I made a promise to the members of the senate that are a part of the petition. I can't back out now."

"You don't know what you're doing, or who you're dealing with. The Chancellor is not going to give into your demands."

"I have to try. I can't just sit here, do nothing, and watch him take over everything."

"I'm not going to be able to back you up while we're in that room together. If you do this you'll stand alone."

"I know that already."

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath inhaling her sweet feminine scent. He gave her a gentle kiss to let her know he wasn't mad at her. "Well then we might as well start getting dressed, and prepare ourselves for your meeting senator."

-----

The Clone War had turned into a full out galactic battle with nearly every star system involved in some form. The fighting became horribly brutal with more lives being lost everyday. As the war got worse, and worse Chancellor Palphetine had seemed to only drive it further by suspending all senate meetings, and sending out vast platoons of clone troopers. Nearly every member of the Jedi Order had now either been killed, or was out fighting the war. Jedi Master Yoda had called an emergency council meeting after hearing disturbing news from Jedi Master Shaak Ti who was now stationed on the star system Llum.

Master Yoda's bluish hologram flickered in front of the Jedi Masters who still remained in the temple: Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Fight to the very end the Wookies will. They will not give up Kasyykk easily. Love for this planet they hold."

"That is encouraging news Master Yoda." Obi-Wan smiled back at Master Yoda."

Master Yoda nodded. "Yes Master Kenobi good relations with the Wookies I have, but the battle here is far from over."

"As it is everywhere else we are fighting. Jedi Masters Master Stass Allie, Master Plo Koon, Master Aayla, Master Saesse Tiin,Master Agen Kola, and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi are positioned on the systems: Cato Neimoidia, Saleucami,Felucia,Mygeeto, and Tallanroaeg." Master Windu replied in frustration.

"Spread to far apart we all are." Master Yoda looked down, and shook his head in growing worry.

"We had no choice." Master Windu replied as another hologram began to appear before them. "Master Shaak Ti thank you for joining us."

"Hello Masters, I regret to inform you I cannot speak long. I will make myself brief. I request back up immediately. We have a crisis on our hands. On the frigid mountainous world of Llum where I have kept watch; the separatists are attempting to significantly weaken our defenses. They are placing thousands of mine-laying chameleon droids with explosives around the caverns, and the temple. As we all know, these structures hold the precious power crystals that are used as crucial components to build the heart of our lightsabers. From the most ancient days of the Jedi order; we have been traveling to this star system to gather these crystals. They cannot succeed in their mission." Jedi Master Shaak Ti finished her report. The Jedi Master's hologram broke, and faded out .

"The separatists are sending a clear message to the Jedi Order. Even beyond this attack I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi Order. A plot that goes much deeper, and further then the caverns of Llum." Master Windu said looking down wringing his fingers together. Even Master Windu couldn't deny the worry capturing his heart.

"Sense this I do. " Master Yoda nodded replying back in agreement.

An alert sounded off in the council room as a teenage Jedi Padawan announced the arrival of senators Bail Organa, and Mon Mothma. The two senators walked quietly into the Jedi Council room and bowed. They couldn't help but notice how very few Jedi Masters were in the room with them.

"Hello senators you wanted to see us. What brings you before us?" Mace Windu asked with enormous curiosity.

Senator Mon Mothma stepped a little closer to Master Winduand began to speak theirplight."Jedi Masters, we have come to ask you if you are happy with Chancellor Palphetine's decisions, and how he is handling things to end this war."

"No we are not happy; far from it." Master Windu replied back bluntly.

"Senator Amadala has insisted for us to contact you Masters. We ask for your support on this petition." Senator Bail Organa handed the petition over to Master Windu.

"The Jedi counsel will not sign this petition. We are not in the senate. We only help to protect it." Master Windu handed back the petition of the two thousand signatures to Senator Organa.

"No Master Windu that is not what we are asking." Mon Mothma replied back.

"What are you asking of the counsel senators?" Obi-Wan asked the two senators.

Senator Mon Mothma turned to look at Master Kenobi. "We ask for you to follow us now to Chancellor Palphetine's office, and stand beside us."

"Carefully weigh this decision we must." Master Yoda's hologram said.

Master Windu looked at Master Yoda for a moment before responding. "I agree the counsel will have to think this decision over before we can give you a definite answer."

"Very well Masters our meeting with Chancellor Palphetine begins in an hour. We hope to see you there." Senator Organa replied back to the Jedi Masters. He and Mon Mothma bowed to the council, and left the Jedi Masters with their many thoughts.

"It is unfortunate that Skywalker left us. He would have been the perfect candidate to spy on the Chancellor because of his close friendship with him." Master Windu replied.

"Yes, I agree Anakin would have been the perfect person for that task, but I don't think he would have liked it, or appreciated it." Obi-Wan added in.

Master Yoda gave Obi-Wan a knowing nod. "Know what you've been up to I have."

"Yes Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said while trying to avoid Master Yoda's searching eyes.

"Think you have made the right choice do you?" Master Yoda's hologram asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master Yoda I do." Obi-Wan replied back with confidence.

"Skywalker stands by the side of the Chancellor now, he's marrying Senator Amadala, and will be a father soon. He's made his choice Obi-Wan." Master Windu said.

"Forgive me Master Windu, but I disagree."

"Skywalker announced his resignation with us in an unkind insulting manner.

Anakin has turned his back on the Jedi Order." Master Windu replied back with more conviction in his voice.

"I understand your point of view Masters."

"And you still feel you are doing the right thing do you?" Master Yoda asked while pointing his little green finger at Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master Yoda I do. He won't let me down; he never has. I believe in him. Even though he is no longer with the Order. I will not turn my back on him."

"And you must not turn you back on the Jedi Order Obi-Wan. We need you. All the remaining Jedi Masters besides ourselves are already spread across the galaxy fighting this war." Master Windu replied back in a disapproving tone.

"I will not betray the Jedi Order I promise you Masters, but Anakin is the chosen one is he not. Is he not the one to bring balance to the Force? Remember the prophecy Masters."

"A prophecy that could have been misread." Yoda finished that thought.

"Regardless if this prophecy is true, or not we must decide quickly on what is to be done.

The powers that be are pulling us in two different directions at once. The dark side surrounds the Chancellor; we've all sensed it. I feel we should support the senators and state our displeasure of this war. We should make it clear once and for all that this war must end. It is necessary for the survival of the Jedi Order. If the Chancellor does not comply there will have to be drastic measures taken in the near future." Master Windu replied back firmly.

"Agree with you I do. The Chancellor must know where we stand."

Mace Windu nodded in agreement. "There is no other choice, and very little time left.

We have already sent all other Jedi to fight this out of control battle. We will inform the Chancellor of the situation on Llum. Master Fisto, and Iwill depart immediately afterwards for the star systemMaster Kenobi will leave with a group of clone troopers, and meet us there. May the Force be with us all. This meeting is adjourned."

-----

This was a first for Anakin, and Padme. They were in a room together, and could not speak to each other. Anakin because of his obligations to standup for the Chancellor, and Padme attempting to keep everyone's focus on her political views, and tactics instead of on the fact that the father of her child was standing right beside a man she had come to despise. Senator Amadala was surrounded by her fellow delegates: Senators Fang Zar of Sern Prime, Nee Alavar of Lorrd , Male-Dee of Uyter , Bail Organa of Alderan, and Mon Mothma of Chandrila.

However, Anakin was much more taken back, and concerned with the other two inhabitants sitting quietly across from him. Jedi Master Mace Windu, and his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. They brought a unmistakable unease into the large spacious office. Anakin knew that this could only mean trouble. The Jedi did not make a point of attending meetings that primarily involved dealings within the senate, and he was positive that Chancellor Palphetine was thinking along the same lines.

The Supreme Chancellor sat in calm peaceful silence as he took in his surroundings; his dry scaly hands resting near the datapad containing the names of two thousands senators demanding an end to the Clone War.

"I want this terrible conflict to end just as much as all of you do, and when it does I guarantee an immediate return to democracy." Chancellor Palphetine displayed one of famous non-threatening smiles to the occupants in the room.

"May I take it that there will be no further amendments to the constitution, no more freedoms altered, or striped?" Padme said looking at Palphetine with a no nonsense stare.

"My decision, and the choices I've made have always been out of my overwhelming responsibility to protect the republic." Palphetine stated simply.

"You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war then?" Padme kept her eyes pealed to the Chancellor.

"You must trust me to do the right thing my lady. That is why I am here, and it is why I was granted emergency powers in the first place."

"But surely." Senator Fang Zar broke in.

Palphetine interrupted senator Fang Zar. "I said, I will do what is right. That should be enough for your committee." Palphetine pronounced the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Master Windu who was tired of sitting patiently stood up from his chair drawing everyone's focus to him. "Unfortunately, it is not enough for the Jedi Order Chancellor. We are now spread so thinly apart from one another. Few are left as it is after the massacre at Geonosis. On top of this the separatists are now threatening to blow up the caverns on the Llum star system; these caverns contain the crystals that power our weapons."

"That is very unfortunate news Master Windu. I hope you are able to stop the separatists from succeeding. Without your lightsabers it would be much harder to defend yourselves, and the republic."

Mace Windu's eyes lowered in suspicion at the Chancellor. "The Jedi Order will do everything we can to make sure that does not happen. Master Fisto, and I will be departing for Llum shortly. Master Kenobi will meet us with a group of your best clone troopers."

"A plan well conceived. I wish you good luck Masters."

"Thank you Chancellor, but we do not feel you are doing nearly enough to end this war. Negotiations must be made with the separatists, and Count Dooku must be caught. This needs to be settled now, or we will be forced to take matters into our own hands." Master Windu said glaring down at Palphetine.

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?"

"No, but we are warning you. The Jedi Order wants a peaceful solution to ending the war as quickly as possible nothing more." Master Windu stated sternly.

"I understand completely Master Windu, and I a sure you I will do my very best."

"Thank you Chancellor that is all we ask." Obi-Wan said.

"You are welcome Master Kenobi."

Padme stood up slowly from her seat. "On behalf of the delegation of two thousand I thank you Chancellor."

"I thank you all for bringing this to my attention." Palphetine's lips molding into a frozen smile, and nodded.

Padme's lips were glued together while raising her eyebrows at the Chancellor giving him a look of absolute disgust, and disappointment. She then turned her attention to Anakin. He swallowed hard while looking into her concerned eyes. The group of frustrated Jedi, and Senators all turned to leave. Anakin watched with sadness as his angel moved slowly out of the room.

"Their sincerity is to be admired, although I sense there is more to their request then they are telling us." Palphetine's foreboding voice broke Anakin out of his admiration for Padme's graceful ascent away from his presence.

Anakin turned to the Chancellor. "What do you mean?"

"They're not to be trusted especially the Jedi."

"Surely you are not including Senator Amadala in that statement?"

"Senator Amadala is hiding something. I can see it her eyes. She's a traitor."

"What did you say?" Anakin lifted an eyebrow, ground his teeth, and glared at the man sitting before him.

"She's a traitor to the republic, and to you Anakin. A traitor to everything you've worked so hard to protect."

Flames burned from Anakin's azure eyes as he ignited his lightsaber. The radiating heat, and cool blue hew of his blade reflecting off of Palphetine's throat. "Don't you ever say anything like that about her again."

Palphetine's body stiffened, but he did not move, or break eye contact with the furious young man. "I only speak the truth. Sadly sometimes it is the ones who are the closest to us that cannot see. I'm surprised your Jedi instincts are not more sensitive to such things. There is much conflict in you Anakin." Palphetine's words escaped off his tongue like a slippery slimy serpent's.

"There is no conflict. Your truth, and mine are two very different realities Chancellor. I simply don't sense betrayal in senator Amadala."

"But you don't seem to want to admit it either." With a frosty frozen stare Anakin moved his blade closer to Palphetine's throat. "Are you going to kill me?" Palphetine asked more in anticipation then fear.

"I would certainly like to." Firmly grasping his weapon Anakin could feel the same overwhelming powerful anger he had not felt since his mother had died in his arms at the Tusken Raider camp.

"I know you would I can feel you anger it gives you focus makes you stronger." Palphetine's voice was surprisingly full of delight.

Anakin was unnerved by the Chancellors reaction to his threat, and retracted his lightsaber. "You are unarmed. To kill you would not be the Jedi way. It would not be the light side of the Force."

"But you left the Jedi Order Anakin. You don't believe in their false teachings; their lies, and betrayals. What is the light side of the Force Anakin? In my point a view there are many different levels; nothing is all black or white, there are gray areas many shades of gray."

"Gray like the clouds above us, and the fog that surrounds us Chancellor?"

Palphetine moved slowly out of his chair, and stood next to Anakin. "Yes Anakin, but with my help you can break through the fog of lies the Jedi have hammered into you. Everything will be crystal clear. There will no longer be any confusion. Find that clarity. Find what you've been looking for. Ever since I've known you've been searching for a better life; a life greater then the life of a normal Jedi more extraordinary then a common man. You have hungered for control, and stability in your life. Let me help you find it."

"You cannot help me Chancellor."

"Are you so sure about that? All you have to do is ask me, and I will help you."

"Ask you what?"

"If I can help you get what you really want? Because I know what it is my friend. I know what has been troubling you, tormenting you."

"How do you know what's been troubling me?"

"My mentor trained me to tune my senses to the Force. He taught me everything I know even the nature of the dark side."

"You know the dark side?"

"Anakin if you want to become a wise, and powerful leader you must learn to embrace a larger point of view to the Force. Do you remember that legend I told you about; the legend of Darth Plaguis the wise; well it wasn't a legend. Darth Plaguis was my Master."

Holding onto his weapon, but not turning it on Anakin moved away from Palphetine, and nodded his head in understanding. Suddenly everything seemed to make complete sense. "You're the Sith Lord."

Palphetine began to pace around Anakin in a slow circle. "Yes Anakin, but I am also your friend. Only through me can you achieve a power greater then any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, and you will be able to save your future wife from certain death." Palphetine's mouth cracked into a slight smile.

Anakin began to match Palphetine's movement in the same slow creeping circular pace. He swallowed hard trying to calm his nerves, and his heart throbbing manically. "You can do that? You can help me save her?"

"Yes my friend I have the power to save the one you love."

"I should turn you over to the Jedi counsel."

"Of course you should, but your not sure of their intentions are you?"

A small nasty grin moved across Anakin's face. "No not completely Darth Sidious."

**-----**

How had it come down to this? Master Windu realized at that moment that the possibility of the Jedi Order becoming extinct was getting closer to reality with each moment that passed. Standing on the Jedi Temple hangar with Master Windu was Master Fisto, and Master Kenobi.

"Master Fisto, and I will meet Master Ti and survey the area on the Llum system. Hopefully there will be no major damage if we can help it, but we must return quickly back to the Jedi temple. I fear to leave the temple unguarded for long will be a grave mistake." Master Windu said standing in the entrance of his ship.

"Yes Master, but the temple is not completely unguarded there are quite a few fully trained Jedi Padawan's to protect the younglings. They will contact us if there is any problems, but are you sure you want me to bring the clones troopers on our mission?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes we might very well need them. There's no telling what we might find once we arrive."

"As you wish Master Windu. I will contact Commander Cody to send over a group of troops to accompany me." Master Windu leaned over, and patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled back at Master Windu, and Master Fisto. "I will try to leave as quick as possible."

"Thank you Master Kenobi may the Force be with you." Master Windu said while smiling at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan bowed to his two fellow Jedi Masters. "May the Force be with you as well Masters."

**-----**

The sun had completely faded into the horizon, and night had taken over Coruscant. Dark shadows engulfed the room, and spread eerily across deep creases in Palphetine's face. An expressionless mask that Anakin studied standing before the man he had known since he was boy. He had looked up to him, and admired him throughout his whole life training to be a Jedi. A man that he now knew had always been the very thing he had vowed to destroy.

"Why tell me all this?"

"Because I trust you Anakin."

"If you trusted me. Why didn't you share with me your true identity before? I've known you for years why now?"

"Because I know you need my help. Remember if the Jedi capture, and kill me any chance of saving her will be lost."

"I understand."

"You have to ask yourself Anakin who are your real friends; The Jedi a cult of mindless unfeeling warriors casting anyone aside whoever does not share their narrow dogmatic views, and stands in their way of achieving ultimate power, or me a man who has supported, and believed in everything you've done?"

"But the Jedi use their power for good. The Sith are evil. They think only of themselves."

"As I've said before Anakin good is a point of view. What could be more of an act of pure good then saving the one you love? The Jedi don't understand love, or passion. They're the ones who think only of themselves. Do you think the Jedi came here today just to show support for this so-called petition? No Anakin, this is just the beginning you heard Master Windu. They are trying to take over everything. If I do not follow their orders they're going to kill me. You know they will."

"If they knew you were the Sith Lord they definitely would."

"Now you see what a threat the Jedi are. They want to take over the republic, and they will if they are not stopped now. Learn the dark side of the Force; the power to save Padme. I know how much she means to you. I understand what it is to want something so badly."

Anakin thought about Padme, and their baby. He thought about how elated they were just a few hours ago before they had left for that blasted petition meeting. Their careers, and duties to the Republic always getting in the way of their happiness. All he wanted was to spend a long joyous life with Padme at his side to raise their baby, and hopefully expand their family someday. She was his other half, and without her he'd be lost. I won't fail you my love I promise. This had better work. It had to work; he thought to himself. Tears were shining in Anakin's eyes as he felt his legs weakening underneath him. His eyes drew down to the blood-soaked red carpet beneath his feet. "I don't want to lose her. I can't."

"And you won't if you let me train you; we can solve this mystery that separates life, and death. Full fill your destiny. Let me teach you be my apprentice."

Anakin dropped to his knees looking up at the inhuman looking figure standing above him. "I couldn't go on if I lost her. I will do anything to save her. I will do anything you ask." Anakin's eyes traveled down to the carpet, and squeezed his eyelids shut shaken by what he saw in Sidious's eyes.

"Good." His demonic voice hissed the word out. Darth Sidious slithered over to Anakin. His hand touching the frightened young man's shaking shoulders like the claws of a reptile tearing into his pray. "The Force is strong with you, a powerful Sith you will become. Follow and live by the Sith code. Peace is a lie; there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

Anakin looked back up at Darth Sidious. "Yes my Master you are very wise. I am ready to study your teachings. I am at your command."

"Hence forth you shall be known as Darth Vader."

"Yes my Master."

Darth Sidious lifted his thin bony arms slowly. "Lord Varder rise."

He rose, and stared into the Sith yellowish red eyes of Darth Sidious. "Thank you my Master."

Darth Sidious pulled up his cloak, and placed it over his head as he sat back down behind his desk. "Every single Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the traitors that have committed treason within the senate. We will deal with their pitiful petition." He spat the last words out of his mouth with pure hatred.

"What about Padme she was a part of it?"

"Don't worry, we will unlock the mystery to save her, but we must move quickly the Jedi are relentless if they are not all destroyed it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple we will catch them off balance. Do what must be done Lord Vader. Do not hesitate show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?"

"Their betrayal will be dealt with."

"How so and when Master?"

"Leave that to me."

"Yes Master."

"After you've killed all the Jedi in the temple. I want you to contact Jedi Master Kenobi tell him you have discovered where Count Dooku has been hiding, and convince him to meet you on the Mustafa system. Make him think you are still his friend use his trust to your advantage."

"I understand."

"Count Dooku will be arriving at Mustafa soon. I have ordered him to go there to wipe out Vice Roy Gunray, and the other separatists leaders. Once you and, Kenobi have arrived there kill Count Dooku. Shortly after that I will meet you, and we will destroy Kenobi together."

"I will kill your former apprentice, and my former Master to show my ultimate loyalty to the Sith. Then I will have earned my rightful place as your apprentice."

"Yes Lord Vader. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace."

-----

The Jedi Temple was quiet, and dark. The lights within shined over the hill of stairs leading to its entrance. He was climbing the darkness with hundreds of clone troopers following behind him. Soldiers were ready to fire at his command to wipe out life. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart beating like a drum in his chest. The steady relentless pace of the troops marching up the stairs, and the clinking of cold metal of blaster riffles signaled death. An end to all that he had ever known.

In the pitch-black sky speeders, and ships of all kinds were moving aimlessly to their destinations completely unaware of the evil that surrounded them. He was silhouetted into the shadows. From behind him the twinkling lights of Coruscant seemed to stretch out over his broad shoulders to the ends of the universe. His weapon was clutched firmly in his fist. The weight of his hood kept the material close to his forehead soaking up the perspiration pouring down; his cape flowing from sided to side gracefully as he walked with purpose. A strip of soft light spread across the long corridor leading him to the place that had been a second home to him, and held a family that he had known since he was a boy. This was it he was fulfilling his destiny. The prophecy was true. He is the chosen one to bring peace to the galaxy, but most importantly of all to save Padme.

Darth Sidious stared out towards the Jedi Temple with enormous delight; his plan had worked, the galaxy was his. The Sith had finally gotten their revenge, he knew the moment had come to unleash the rest of his brilliant plan. His long pale thin fingers pushed the button to signal his army's attack.

"Commander Cody your time has come execute order sixty-six."

"Yes my lord it will be done."

On speeders and fighter ships in the air, and on the ground the sounds of lasers fired by clone troopers were blasting away member after member of the Jedi Order. The great loss caused Jedi Master Yoda to drop his walking stick. He could hardly catch his breath, or keep his legs from giving out. His heart tearing into shreds at the knowledge of what had happened.

**------**

Padme had been staring at the flames for hours from their landing platform. Her tears flowed down as the flames soared into the atmosphere. She wondered why Anakin hadn't contacted her by now? If something had Force forbid happened to him she would feel it. She had no doubt she would. From the corner of her eye a Jedi fighter ship was approaching. Padme wiped her eyes to great relief when she realized who the pilot was. He quickly jumped out of his ship. Padme ran into his safe strong arms, and their lips clung and slid over the other for a moment. Breaking the kiss they held on to each other for dear life.

"Ani where have you been? Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi temple you could see the smoke from here." 

"I'm fine, I fine. I was busy. I couldn't contact you until now. I came to make sure you, and the baby are safe."

"What's happening?"

"The Jedi are now enemies of the Republic. The chancellor has declared martial law on the Jedi Order. He feels they're trying to overthrow the Republic."

"I can't believe that. The Jedi would never do such a thing. What about Obi-wan? Oh Anakin what are you going to do?'

"The chancellor wants Obi-Wan dead along with all the other Jedi. Many have already been killed. They were outnumbered. The Chancellor also plans to deal with anyone else who he feels is a traitor to the Republic, and who has been disloyal to him in the senate."

"You can't be saying what I think your saying"

"You shouldn't have gotten involved with that petition Padme, but the Chancellor feels I have been loyal to him, and therefore you are safe. I will do my job to protect you and the Republic. I will do what I know has to be done.

"What's that?"

"The chancellor has given me a very important mission; the separatists including their leader Count Dooku have gathered on the Mustafa system. I'm going there to end this war."

"Anakin I'm afraid." Two glistening gemstones fell from her glittering amber eyes as she looked up at him.

"Have faith my love. Have faith in me." He said while rubbing her tears away from her cheeks with the pads of his calloused fingers.

"I do Ani. I do."

Anakin gathered Padme in his arms, and looked deeply into her eyes. "If everything goes as planned everything will soon be set right. Things will be different I promise."

"What do you mean planned?"

"That is between me, and my Master."

"Your Master. What Master? Anakin what's going on?"

"I cannot say anything further. Just know that I love you, and I'm doing this to protect you, and our baby. I must go now; wait for me until I return." Anakin grazed his fingers over the soft shell of her ear down to her wet tear stained cheek. Padme moved towards him, and parted her mouth to except his smoldering passionate kiss. He held her face in his hands. They're tongues moving gently causing friction as they brushed against each other; his mouth leaving hers all to soon.

"Please wait for me."

"Come back to me soon my love, be safe." Padme said as his fingers slowly slipped out of her hands. He gave her one last longing loving glance, and then turned to walk to his ship.

"Farewell my little friend." C3PO said sadly as he watched his Master fire off his ship into the dark starless sky. He turned to his mistress. "My lady is their anything I can do?"

"No thank you 3PO." Padme shook her head biting her knuckles in a nervous frightened manner.

For a long moment she stared into the sky where his ship had disappeared. Padme walked slowly back into the apartment, and into their dark lonely bedroom. She walked over to her vanity, sat down, and patted her belly.

"Oh Leia your father's got to come out of this ok he's just got to. Please come back to us Ani."

Her tears were falling onto the satiny blue material of her dress. She opened her jewelry box that held all the precious possessions that Anakin had given her. Padme picked up the lotus blossom corsage, and the dried bouquet of pink roses that he had given her the night he had proposed to her. The once soft silky loveliness of the flowers could now easily fall apart, and crackle into pieces in her delicate hands. The young woman picked up the gift that had meant more to her then anything else she owned. Padme put the shiny chain around her neck, and placed a kiss on the beautifully carved pendent of the jepor snippet.

The realization of everything that was now happening weighed heavily on her shoulders, and her fragile heart. A great deal of this was her fault. She was the one who had listened to Palphetine in the first place to set forth that vote of no confidence on Chancellor Valorum. And then later on placing the gungan Jar Jar Binks in such a powerful position in her absence while Anakin was protecting her. As a result Binks granted the supreme Chancellor emergency powers. Not to mention her convincing Anakin to work with Palphetine after he had left the Jedi Order.

That thought hurt her more then anything as she picked up his Padawan braid brushing her fingers slowly over the silky woven strands of gold, and red hair. It was a symbol of Anakin, and Obi-Wan's broken bond. Anakin was no longer with the Jedi Order, and never would be because of her. But she couldn't help it. She loved him too much, and couldn't shut his heart out from hers for long.

Her memory took her back to that unforgettable night at the lake retreat as he professed his undying love, and devotion to her in front of the fireplace. Her words to him "maybe that kiss doesn't have to become a scar." After that everything changed, and by the end of the night without even knowing it yet she was carrying his child.

She had made many mistakes during her young life, but the one constant that she knew was true, and real was her love for her Anakin, and his love for her. Why should he suffer for her mistakes. Padme thought of her words to him all those years ago "many things will change when we reach the capital Ani, but my caring for you will always remain."

Focusing on that last memory; Padme rose from her vanity. "Force, If the man I love, and the father of my child is going to the depths of Sith hell then I'm going there with him."

Alright folks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Believe me when I tell you there is a method to my insanity so please keep on reading. I will share with you all that we are getting closer towards the end of this story so hold on to your seats because the most exciting, and challenging chapter is coming. I've already written parts of it, but it's far from finished.

If you are out there please review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter I worked tirelessly on it. I think you can pretty much figure out where the next chapter is going to take place. I will try to have chapter 15 posted as soon as I feel it's ready. Thanks again as always for reading, and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Recollections of the Chosen One

The two Jedi starfighter's soared side by side towards the star system of Mustafar; a gigantic ball of flaming fire floating in space. It's surface was covered with huge dark mountains surrounded by a vast sea of scolding magma gushing liquid fire flowing down, and erupting up in explosions. The smell of burning rock, and sulfur filled the suffocating hot air. An old mining collection facility stood on one of the tallest mountains. It had become the latest separatist leader base, and a place to sift through the boiling lava for precious minerals.

"The war is over lord Sidious promised us peace, we want." Nut Gunray let out a horrified scream of agony as Lord Tyranus disposed of the separatist leader by slashing him through his heart. Tyranus triumphantly stepped over the bodies of his many pathetic foolish victims. Staring down at the mangled bodies he did not notice the vivid red glow of something burning through the durasteel of the control center's closed door. The Sith lord immediately reached for his lightsaber positioning himself into fighting stance. The door incinerated before his Sith blinded vision. Two hooded figures stepped into the dark room quietly. Slowly they lifted their hoods to reveal their identities.

"This time we'll do it together." Obi-Wan said quietly to Anakin.

"I was going to say that." Anakin whispered back to Obi-Wan.

"Ah Master Kenobi and young Skywalker. I've been looking forward to this."

"The feeling is not mutual." Anakin finished his words by removing his robe and igniting his lightsaber.

"My Master told me you'd be paying me a visit." Dooku said, his Sith blade flaring a violent shade of red.

"You won't get away this time Dooku." Obi-Wan stated firmly removing his robe and turning on his weapon. The bright blue plasma of his blade expanding.

"We'll see." Count Dooku replied back smugly.

Without waiting for any further invitation Anakin, and Obi-Wan charged forward holding their energy blades tightly stabbing fiercely towards the count. Dooku parried by swinging his lightsaber around, and under both of their blades. The motion caused Anakin and Obi-Wan to slightly stumble back. Anakin and Obi-Wan were in perfect synchronization as they attacked Dooku from right then left, but Dooku fought them off easily.

Bracing for his concentration and stamina, Obi-Wan held onto his lightsaber clasping his sweaty palms tightly around the handle of his weapon. Wicked delight captured Dooku's ravenous eyes lifting his mechanical right hand up. Sensing Anakin's approach from behind Dooku jerked his foot back to Force kick Anakin into a nearby wall temporarily knocking the wind out of him. A sudden and unbearable chocking sensation captured Obi-Wan; he felt the floor leave his feet. Dooku had lifted the Jedi Master above the ground; he then tossed Obi-Wan like a rag doll towards the separatist console. Light blue holograms of droids moving about through the collection plant reflected through Obi-Wan's body as he crashed hard onto the console, and ricocheted onto Nut Gunray's dead body.

Regaining his strength Anakin shot up from the floor kicking Dooku hard in the stomach causing him to somersault backwards through the stiff stagnant air, and landing gracefully on his feet. Anakin was right there to meet him. They moved their blades back and forth furiously; twisting and turning in dizzying motion until finally red, and blue energy met crossing over one another.

"I sense great fear in you young Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use it."

"You're gravely mistaken. It's your fear you sense."

Anakin used the Force and his body strength to push Dooku away, and with tremendous momentum lifted his lightsaber over his head to slam it down. Dooku successfully blocked the blow, but was growing tired. Youth over old age was finally catching up with the former Jedi Master. With a quick sudden motion Anakin pushed his blade down, and directly through the mechanical right hand of Count Dooku.  
The severed smoking wires gave off a few faint sparks. Shocked at his defeat Dooku watched with wide eyes as his mechanical limb crashed to the pavement. Anakin effortlessly caught Dooku's weapon in his outstretched arm, and crossed both blades threateningly around Dooku's head. Disgraced and humiliated at his loss, Count Dooku prepared himself for the inevitable end.

"Tell me how to reverse the clones and I won't kill you." The soft glow of red, and blue was reflecting off of Anakin's handsome features from the two weapons he held in his hands.

"I knew my Master was wrong about you."

"Tell me now."

Lord Tyranus's red glassy eyes glared with hatred. A sneer of arrogance moved across his mouth. "You'll never get anything out of me Skywalker."

"Then I guess we'll have to burn it out of you. Obi-Wan cut off his boots; if you take off a few toes that's ok too. Let's see if the Count will enjoy a nice stroll over to that shore of lava outside."

Obi-Wan turned on his weapon. The blade gently sliced away the smooth black leather of Dooku's boot. Sweat began to gather on the Sith Lord's brow staring bug eyed at Obi-Wan's movements. Anakin was still holding two lightsabers scissor-like around Dooku's neck. A shriek of pain flew out of Tryranus's mouth from the searing blade branding his shin. Dooku could keep quiet no longer and hollered. "Please, please I'll tell?"

"What's the code Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked in a demanding cold tone.

"Tell us now, or you're losing your other arm." Anakin's threat echoed into Dooku's ears.

"Order 77" Dooku spit out before he could stop himself.

"Thank you Dooku, now that wasn't so hard was it." Obi-Wan grinned patting Dooku on the back in a mocking fashion.

"If you open your mouth, or your mind up; I'll Force choke the life out of you. So keep it shut. Force cuff him Obi-Wan.." Obi-Wan reached into his belt, and pulled out a pair of Force cuffs. The Jedi Master shackled the remaining parts of Count Dooku's wrists tightly.

At that moment an alert sounded off in the room buzzing loudly. A small red screen next to them was blinking the shape of a ship entering the atmosphere. Anakin shut off both lightsabers. He quickly ran out to the old decrepit command bridge, and threw the Sith blade off the balcony into the river of fire. Through the dark thick smoke rising from below he saw a Nubian Cruiser soaring through the blood-smeared sky. The cruiser descended down from the dark thick cloud of ash. The pale moon above barely peeking through.

The shiny elegant ship landed gracefully on the landing platform. Padme gazed out of the pilot's window, and saw him standing on a bridge across her way. The towering blast of lava behind him highlighted his silhouette as he sprinted towards the ship knowing who had come to him. The two young lovers ran towards each other. Tears of joy fell from Padme's eyes when her lips reunited with her lover. Anakin held Padme protectively in his strong arms; while steam and sparks of illuminated cinders flew around, encircling them. A hellish glow of orangey red radiated off the couple.

"I saw your ship. What are you doing out here?"

Padme held his handsome face in her shaking hands. "I couldn't stay away. I've been so worried. I had to know you were ok."

As Anakin smiled at her beautiful angelic face; he sensed a powerful familiar dark presence in the Force approaching quickly towards them. The expression on his face changed from happiness to horror. "Padme you shouldn't have come here."

From above Anakin's shoulders Padme saw Obi-Wan walking towards them with his lightsaber at the throat of a shackled Count Dooku.

"Obi-Wan's here with you why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't explain any further Padme."

"Anakin what's going on?"

"You must hide on the ship now Padme, he's coming."

"Who?"

"The Chancellor." Anakin said quietly.

"Why is the Chancellor coming here, I don't understand?"

"Listen to him Padme." Obi-Wan said firmly.

Padme looked at Obi-Wan with a puzzled expression. "Obi-Wan what's going on?"

"Go with him Padme and hurry. There's not much time."

Before Padme could ask anything further, Anakin took her by hand, and walked quickly onto the Nubian Cruiser. Anakin called out to R2. The little droid had been watching the whole confusing exchange. "Follow us R2." R2 beeped and followed them quickly to the ship.

Padme looked up at his face, but Anakin did not look at her. "Ani will you please tell what's going on?"

Anakin said nothing as he opened up the escape hatch door. He locked his eyes with her. Padme had never seen a more focused determined look from him. "Listen to me very carefully. I want you to swear to me that you will not leave this escape hatch."

"But Ani."

Anakin cut her off by placing his index finger to her lips. "Promise me."

Padme nodded with tears beginning to gather in her eyes. "I promise my love."

"Wait for me love." Anakin gathered her in his arms, and passionately brushed his lips against her soft sweet inviting mouth for a moment.

Anakin gathered all the strength in himself to let her go, and closed the escape hatch door. He turned to the two droids. "If there is any trouble alert me on my commlink immediately. I want you two to stand watch of this door. Under no circumstances are you to leave her side, unless I contact you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master Anakin, absolutely." CPO replied back quickly, and R2 beeped his solemn promise back.

"Thank you."

The reality that she was now over six months pregnant on this violent dangerous planet made him even more determined to succeed. If he failed he knew it would be the end for all of them. The supreme chancellor's shuttle was already landing when Anakin walked out of the doorway of Padme's Nubian Cruiser. Chancellor Palphetine crept slowly over to Anakin, and Obi-wan still holding Dooku prisoner. The billowing dark robe with its massive hood covered the evil grin on Palphetine's face.

"Hello Chancellor nice of you to join us." Obi-Wan said wryly.

"I see we have an unexpected guest. I feel another strong presence with us." Palphetine replied back ignoring Obi-Wan's dry sarcasm.

Anakin and Obi-Wan just stared at Sidious and said nothing.

"She is hiding in the ship. I can sense her fear, and I see Count Dooku is still alive. Why didn't you follow my orders?"

"We thought he should be brought to justice Chancellor." Obi-Wan answered while moving his lightsaber away from Dooku's throat.

"Ah I see. So be it." The vile tone in Palphetine's voice startled Obi-Wan and Anakin. Out of instinct they quickly stepped back from Dooku. Palphetine raised his shriveled up hands with his fingers held out in front of his body slightly crooked. His hands pushed forward. Long jagged edged blue lightning bolts of electricity shot out. Anakin and Obi-Wan jumped away, and ducked as Dooku began to convulse. Dooku tried to move out of the way, but it was useless. His screams of terror were drowned out from the roar of the volcanic blast bursting dangerously close to them.

The sizzling electricity was so powerful it bounced, and radiated off of Dooku's quaking body back to his attacker. Obi-Wan and Anakin watched the pale wrinkled flesh of Darth Sidious melt into ghoulish white decay. An evil ugly mask replaced his face. The Sith Lord's piercing chilling cackle would be the last sound Lord Tyranus would ever hear. Darth Sidious cackled louder flinging his outdated useless apprentice into the boiling lava. Sidious enjoyed the devilish sight of Dooku flaring up, and decomposing into the dancing white-hot flames. Anakin and Obi-Wan opted to turn their focus away from the morbid picture.

"Now Lord Vader it is time."

"Yes my Master." Anakin walked over to Darth Sidious's side, and moved his finger slowly on the activator switch. The bright blue energy blade flared and hummed to life. For a moment all that could be heard was the sound of buzzing blades, and rushing lava. Obi-Wan waited and studied the two men holding their lightsabers threateningly in front of him.

Anakin began to move towards Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master held his weapon protectively in front of his body moving back. Suddenly, Anakin swung quickly towards Obi-Wan. Their blades crashed with the force. It was a contest of strength. Both men held tightly to their lightsabers applying heavy pressure on their blades. The crackle of their weapons alerted Sidious's feverish anticipation of victory.

"Kill him Lord Vader, kill him now."

Anakin did not turn to him and continued to stare at Obi-Wan. Sidious's command made Anakin grind his teeth together; his eyes turning a dark black onyx with an angry expression spreading across his handsome face.

"My name." Anakin paused for a moment to catch his breath. He gathered his strength and concentration for the challenge before him. "Is Skywalker."

Before Sidious could react; Anakin roared the name louder then any rancor through his vocal cords. Anakin somersaulted backwards, and spun around quickly to face the shocked Sith Lord. He met Sidious's first strike with his crimson red lightsaber swinging towards him.  
A burning explosive star of energy and emotion; Anakin blocked red strikes of light with tremendous momentum. Obi-Wan had flipped to the other side of the Sith lord. Sidious pivoted on his feet spinning backwards with his blade swinging in the air to counter Obi-Wan's attack.

A thunderous collision of power screamed crackling heat surging through their weapons. Lustrous light lit up the dark red shadowy atmosphere. Back and forth over and over again Sidious cut his blade towards Anakin, and then swung back at Obi-Wan. Similar to his deceased apprentice Darth Sidious fought in a rigid controlled fashion. His stabs and thrusts were managing to parry Anakin and Obi-Wan's onslaught, but Sidious felt himself retreating back rapidly to create space between his younger agile opponents.

It was a battle for heroes with good verses evil, victim fighting villain; Jedi against the Sith. Anakin was fighting a man he never thought he'd fight in his life. The person he thought was his friend was really his enemy, everyone's enemy all along. He was a force of nature with one thought dominating his mind, to rid the galaxy of this evil once and for all. Even if the price to pay was his own life; Padme and his child were not going to fall victim to the dark side.

They were nearing the edge of the hangar. In a matter of moments he'd be falling to his death, but at the last moment Sidious somersaulted backwards. He then twisted his body in a roundhouse kick to Obi-Wan's mid section; temporarily knocking the Jedi Master off his feet. Anakin slashed thin ribbons of light with his blade chopping fiercely up, and around forcing Sidious back into a large triangular-like doorway leading them to a short bridge outside.

There was a view of volcanic activity as far as the eye could see. Angry eruptions of lava and hot rock began to blast around them. Suddenly, Anakin and Obi-Wan found themselves jumping, and rolling past scores of steaming volcanic matter. Sidious cackled moving his arms back, and forth amused at Anakin and Obi-Wan's attempts to dodge his attacks.

At one point Obi-Wan almost lost his footing off the bridge, but Anakin grabbed his hand. Sidious approached Anakin from behind attempting to slice him through his spine, but Anakin sensed him, and jerked his arm around his back with his lightsaber blocking the strike. Lifting his left leg up, Anakin kicked Sidious in the gut, and pulled Obi-Wan up over his head with the Force. With his lightsaber placed defensively in front of his body Obi-Wan leapt at Sidious kicking him hard in the chest. Sidious flipped back several times colliding into the wall of a small metal corridor. The Sith lord jumped to his feet as Obi-Wan came hurtling at him chopping his blade down high over his head. Sidious rose up meeting Obi-Wan's blade with his own.

A loud deafening sound filled the small corridor with all three men barreling through. Bright white sparks of metal were bursting out of the durasteel frame from the impact of hot energy blades. Obi-Wan parried cut after cut by Sidious, and pushed his forearms forward. The action caused Sidious to stumble back into the control room. Anakin charged at Sidious; their lightsabers colliding and sliding into one of the control panels. A loud alarm sounded off throughout the facility. The stronghold shields had been deactivated.

Obi-Wan was right there to meet Sidious spinning his blade with an overhead sweep attacking without mercy. Desperate to create distance, the Sith lord blocked Anakin's strike, nudged him hard with his shoulder, and kicked his leg high making contact with Obi-Wan's chin.  
The dark lord smashed the control button to the side of him, and the door to the outside balcony opened swiftly.

Sidious was astonished at the unexpected challenge it was to fight Anakin and Obi-Wan, who had not seemed to tire in the least. In fact, Anakin seemed to draw in the energy around him, even through the volcanoes themselves. The young man continued to keep Sidious retreating back.

"You are a traitor to the Sith, and you will suffer dearly for your mistake."

"It was your mistake to mess with me, and the Jedi Order. You're the traitor, you liar." Glaring with hatred burning blue in his eyes, Anakin yelled angrily back at the Sith lord.

Darth Sidious laughed with a monstrous cackle. Lifting his free hand durasteel pillars bent and broke off from the old command bridge. Long sharp spikes came shooting at them. Anakin and Obi-Wan used their lightsabers to cut the beams in half, and managed to throw a few back at Sidious with the Force. One of the beams hit the Sith lord in the shoulder sending him to the ground, but the Sith Lord quickly jumped to his feet before they could get to him, and ran to the edge of the balcony.

Anakin and Obi-Wan found themselves jumping onto the collection plants power conduit to catch up with Sidious with nothing to break their fall, but a bed of fire. They wobbled from side to side attempting to hold their balance. Sidious was already half way across the long thin smoking pipe. It was very difficult for two let alone three men to stand on the power conduit no wider then their arm. Tiny maintenance droids were floating and buzzing around them. Large puffs of orangey tangerine smoke shot up from the fragile pipe. Sidious did not stand around long enough for Anakin to try to get a decent swipe with his lightsaber. The Sith Lord had already jumped high with the Force to a much wider platform. Anakin and Obi-Wan followed his path and jumped onto the catwalk that led to the collection plants arm. With the shield now down, the entire mining complex was in a state of destructive chaos. It rumbled and roared with volcanic eruptions. The horrific blast of lava came out of the deepest darkest chasm of hell showering over the collection arm, and barely missing the three men hurrying out of the way.

Anakin and Obi-Wan ran to the side of one of the support beams holding up the collection mining arm. Darth Sidious ran to the other side of the durasteel pillar. A torrential downpour of red sparks of fiery metal fell all around them. A powerful catastrophic blast of lava sliced through the collection facility. It sent the lava collection crane toppling down in a screeching descent. Obi-Wan and Anakin sprinted up the long collection arm. They ran for their lives with Sidious on their heels barely climbing high enough to miss the wall of lava bursting up from the gigantic durasteel structure slashing into the raging river. The tall scorching tower teetered and bobbed in a circular motion traveling down the strong current. Climbing up the superstructure, and gripping tightly onto Obi-Wan's hand for extra support; Anakin barely made it half way up before Sidious began a series of vicious chops towards his legs.

Anakin let go of Obi-Wan's hand to fend off the Sith Lord. Their blades clashing several times violently; Obi-Wan stared down helplessly watching Anakin fight Sidious with a foreboding realization that he had been in this position before that had ended in a great loss. Master Qui-Gon had been like a father to him. His Master had died at the hands of the Sith lord Darth Maul. He couldn't reach them in time being blocked off by several force fields. Obi-Wan did not intend to lose another friend. On that thought the Jedi Master was about to climb around the collection arm in attempts to help Anakin fight off Sidious, but then he saw it. Hot wind, and smoke blew in his face revealing the cataclysmic destination the riverbed was carrying them to. The lava was thinning out charging towards a deadly fire fall leading to nothing, but a cloud of thick lethal smoke.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin. "Anakin look!"

"Force." Anakin screamed out above the loud churning cauldron that was about to engulf them.

The Force called them towards two detached thick cables dangling nearby. Obi-Wan and Anakin leapt onto the cables swinging aimlessly. Sidious quickly followed swinging wide cuts at both of them. The three opponents swung back and forth twisting and turning in mid air several times. Obi-Wan eyes flew open with fear as Sidious swung high charging towards him, and then there was a loud snap. In the next second the Jedi Master was hurtling towards the scolding river. Reaching out with all his strength, Obi-Wan managed to catch Anakin's left leg. Sidious was charging at them again when to their relief the Force signaled a rupolsorlift platform floating near by. Reaching out to the Force Obi-Wan jumped onto the floating platform followed by Anakin.

Landing safely, the two young men watched the crane deck flare up into a towering melting inferno. The tall stern collection arm was disintegrating into a mass of molten metal. For a moment Anakin and Obi-Wan thought their troubles were over, but the Force whispered otherwise. In a running frantic leap channeled through the Force, Darth Sidious landed on a tiny repulsorlift droid. Anakin and Obi-Wan braced themselves for the next round of their grueling battle.

------

On the other side of the still intact part of the lava collection facility, R2D2, and C3PO were dealing with their own problems. In their Master's absence a group of clone troopers had wandered up the landing ramp of the Nubian Cruiser startling the two droids occupying the ship protecting their beloved mistress.

C3P0 let out an "Oh dear." R2 contributed to that statement with an "Oh".

"What are you two droids doing here?" The clone commander asked.

"Hello, I am C3PO human-cyborg relations and this is."

The clone trooper wasted no time cutting him off. "Shut him down."

A clone trooper walked behind C3PO. "Oh please don't I." CP3O never got a chance to finish what he was saying as the golden flare from his eyes flickered out.

Realizing they were in great danger, and remembering his Masters command R2D2 quickly signaled Anakin on his commlink.

"Open up in there." The clone trooper called out banging his fists on the door, and pressed a control button. The escape hatch door flew open. Padme was startled to find a group of clones pointing their riffle blasters directly at her.

"Senator Amadala, what is your reason for trespassing on these premises?"

"I am not trespassing."

"We have strict orders from Lord Sidious to capture, and on orders kill all un-welcomed inhabitants on this planet. You are now a prisoner of Lord Sidious and Lord Vader?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why are you taking orders from a Sith Lord? What happened to the Chancellor?

"The Chancellor is Lord Sidious."

The name fell out of Padme's mouth like a stone. "Chancellor Palphetine, and who is Lord Vader?"

"He is the Sith Lord's new apprentice."

"This doesn't make any sense. I came here to see my fiancé Anakin Skywalker."

"Yes, that's him."

"What?"

"Darth Vader was formerly known as Anakin Skywalker." Padme was sure her heart had stopped from that last piece of information.

-----

Anakin and Obi-Wan squinted their eyes from the blinding electric blue lighting bolts rushing at them. Using their lightsabers; Anakin and Obi-Wan shielded Sidious's powerful charges of sizzling energy. Sidious had circled around them several times on his small maintenance droid. The dark lord of the Sith had finally flipped onto the repulsorlift platform practically knocking Anakin and Obi-Wan off in the process. They were not going to last long; the separate jolts of energy were too powerful to hold off. Their feet were already at the very edge of the lift. In seconds they were going to fall into the fire. Obi-Wan could feel his legs giving out, his biceps and back ached from the tension. There had to be a way out. He glanced over his shoulder, quickly jerked his hand to pull at Anakin's arm, and the two young men flipped backwards onto the short black sand hill. They took a few deep breaths holding onto their lightsabers as Sidious used the Force to direct the floating platform to the shore.

"It's over Sidious we have the high ground." Obi-Wan announced triumphantly.

"You were foolish to think you could trap me. You have only trapped yourself young Skywalker. If I die, I take all my knowledge with me. There is no escape my apprentice; Padme will die. Give yourself to the dark side; it is the only way to save her.

"I'll never join you." Anakin yelled back at the Sith lord.

"You vowed yourself to the Sith. Use your aggressive feelings boy. You cannot hide from it. I can feel the anger flowing through you. Give into your hate."

A voice Anakin was unfamiliar with screamed through his lungs. "You will not take her from me." Suddenly, Anakin felt an insistent buzzing on his hip. He looked down with enormous fright at the flashing bright green light of his commlink blinking franticly. Anakin had felt its gentle sting earlier, but could not reach for it in the middle of battle. He knew if something had happened to her he'd feel it in the Force, but he could also sense that she was in grave danger. His commlink was signaling his worst nightmare. Anakin let out a gasp sucking in the hot sulfuric air. His heart pounding in his ears, a tired mind ached with debilitating fear dilating his pupils. Dizziness filled his head that made everything appear to be spiraling, and hurling into oblivion.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side. You will pay the price for your lack of vision. My foolish friend she will die." Darth Sidious closed his bulging baggy eyes for a brief moment. The fires of Mustafar could be seen blazing within as they slowly opened. A grin slithered over his mouth; his words hissing out like a snake rattling its tail. "Good, I sense her fear. It is the most horrifying moment to realize you are going to die. Only now at the end do you understand. My troops are loyal, and obedient. They surround her as we speak. All I have to do is give the command. If you will not join me then she will meet her fate."

The scorching heat of a thousand suns filled his soul. A hoarse roar vibrated out of Anakin's dry throat. "I hate you."

"Anakin don't give into it." Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's shoulder. Anakin turned to look at the Jedi Master briefly. Obi-Wan's heart was bleeding from the tears of pain pouring out from his friend. He knew Anakin was grappling onto the last drop of strength that was keeping his mind from snapping.

"Good, I can feel your anger; take your weapon strike him down with all of your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete. It is unavoidable; it is your destiny."

For a long moment Anakin's dark blue eyes traveled back, and forth from Darth Sidious to Obi-Wan. It was a choice of hanging onto the seductive thought of manipulating control over the galaxy, or having the guts to hold on to the faith that things would some how work themselves out. His decision was clear; it was the only way. With a deadly grip Anakin lifted his lightsaber and stared dangerously into the eyes of his trusting friend. Obi-Wan did not move, or reach for his lightsaber. Instead he stood, and watched the determination churn through the young man who had been like a son to him.

Anakin twisted his torso holding his weapon high above his head. He gathered the momentum to swing with all his might. Through the force, Anakin summoned all the strength he had in his body, heart, and soul. From deep within all the joy, pain, love, and fear released in clusters of potent powerful emotion. It coursed and flowed through his muscles. They tore and ripped from the sudden movement; his biceps whipping back snapping from the strain, and pressure. The energy blade flew out of Anakin's hands with a wave of power the Sith lord himself could not conjure. The light blue rod seemed to spin and twirl in the air for a lifetime. The fate of the universe was riding on its successful journey. Suddenly it met its destination.

Bright sparks of seared metal burst from underneath his boots combined with the powerful charge of lightning blasting from Sidious's bony fingertips. The long ultraviolet streaks of deadly energy hit nothing, but open hot smoky air. The overwhelming shift in balance and power lifted the repulsorlift platform tilting, and breaking it apart sending Darth Sidious to his doom. A cry of shock escaped through his throat as his cape held him prisoner encased in flames tearing through the thick dark material; the scalding contact of the lava melting away the thin wrinkled white-flesh of his hands, and face.

Sith blood poured into the lava, the thick red substance blending perfectly to the molten liquid. Shrieks and screams howled out of the Sith lord from the excruciating unbearable agony of meeting his demise. The volcanic lava lit up in blinding bright red exploding with a sizzling electrical surge bubbling, and bursting up high above their heads. The raining blazing fire barely missed Anakin and Obi-Wan scrambling out of the way, and running up the black gravel hill. On top of the hill Anakin and Obi-Wan watched the darkest of pure evil and sin washing away from the most natural substance to create, and build land for life to flourish.

Obi-Wan stared ahead shaking his head. "So un-civilized."

Anakin's commlink went off again. "Padme, Obi-Wan she's still in trouble."

"Let's go!"

Pure adrenaline and the will of the Force carried Anakin and Obi-Wan back to the Nubian Cruiser. With tired aching limbs they ran with all the strength they still had left hoping it wasn't too late. Anakin had barely made it through the door when he saw the heart-stopping sight. Padme was being held at gunpoint. A group of clone troopers were pointing their riffle blasters directly at her belly. The young mother to be was hysterically crying, and shaking uncontrollably with her hands placed protectively over her stomach.

"No, cease fire; put your weapons down now." Anakin screamed out through his raw sore throat.

"Lord Vader we have taken her prisoner."

"Leave this ship now. I will take care of her."

"Absolutely my lord. Do you wish for us to kill Master Kenobi?" The clone commander asked as the group of clone troopers moved away from Padme, and pointed their riffle blasters at Obi-Wan.

Anakin waved his hand slowly in front of the clone commander's face. "You will leave this ship now and wait for my instructions."

"We will leave this ship now and wait for your instructions." The clone trooper nodded in delusional agreement and addressed the other clones. "Let's go!" The group of clones turned and left. Anakin and Obi-Wan finally breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"Master let's get out of this bed of Sith's hell."

"Right away Anakin, I'm on it." Obi-Wan ran to the pilot's chair, and the engines roared to life.

Anakin walked over to Padme; she was trembling with tears running down her chin. Anakin gathered the bewildered frightened young woman in his arms. "Are you ok?"

Padme looked up at him and nodded. Anakin wiped away her tears with the pads of his calloused thumbs. He cradled her in his arms and rocked her gently. "Everything's alright my love; it's all over."

"The Clone Troopers they said your name was Darth Vader, and that you were the Sith Lord's apprentice."

"No, no I'm not. I never was." Anakin said in a quiet gentle voice stroking her hair.

"Why, why did they call you that name?" Padme's shaky voice stuttered the question out.

"It's a long story. I'll explain everything to you in a moment. Try to calm down and relax. I'm so sorry you had to go through all this. I thank the Force you didn't go into labor from the stress of it all. Sit down here; I'll be right back ok?" Anakin sat her down slowly on a soft bench.

Padme nodded her head and Anakin kissed her forehead. He then turned to R2. "R2 please keep her company for a few minutes. Try to calm her down. I need to talk to Obi-Wan." R2 beeped happily rolling over to the shaken, and very confused galactic senator.  
Anakin walked over to C3PO to turn him back on.

"Oh hello Master Anakin."

"Hello 3PO." Anakin replied back, walked past the protocol droid, and strode to the front of the ship.

Obi-Wan turned his head and smiled at Anakin. "Well my old friend you did it."

"Thank you Master, but I couldn't have done it without you. Did you contact the Jedi temple?"

"I was just about to. I wanted to get us out of this Force forsaken planet first."

Anakin patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder and smiled. "Good, the sooner we contact the Jedi temple; the faster they can punch in the clones reversal code through the Jedi Temple Archives computer system."

"I'll take care of it Anakin. Go to her now."

Anakin nodded flashing a smile that showed his immense relief. "Thanks, call me if you need any help."

Anakin walked back to Padme. "Come on my love. Let's go in the back. We'll lie down for awhile, and I'll explain everything." Anakin reached for her hand and pulled her up. They walked to Padme's sleeping quarters and lied down on the bed. A sob fell out of Padme's throat when the young couple fell into each other's tender arms.

"I was so scared."

"I know; I was too." Padme laid her head on Anakin's chest. He stroked his fingers soothingly through her mahogany tresses. "Shh It's ok it's alright. It's all over. They're both dead they won't try to hurt us anymore."

"Who's dead?

"Count Dooku and Chancellor Palphetine."

"Who killed them?"

"Count Dooku's was killed by his Master Darth Sidious."

"I can't believe that Chancellor Palphetine was Darth Sidious. The Sith Lord was the supreme Chancellor for all this time, and no one even knew. We were all so blind."

"Yes, and I killed him."

"You killed him." Padme lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Remember the prophecy I told you about? I am the chosen one to bring balance to Force."

"Yes I remember. My gods Ani that's incredible, but how did the Sith die."

"Darth Sidious shot Sith lightning at his apprentice, and tossed him off the landing platform into the sea of lava. Sidious died when I threw my lightsaber with the Force at the platform he was standing on over the lava bed. Obi-Wan and I had fought him brutally, and we practically got burned alive at the bubbling mountain of lava that erupted while Sidious screamed burning up. Even after all the fighting I had done against him Sidious; he still tried to convince me to strike down Obi-Wan, but I did not give into his evil coaxing. I had felt my commlink signaling that you were in danger. I knew he had you prisoner. He threatened to have the clones kill you if I didn't obey him. Obi-Wan has always drilled into my head that my weapon is my life. I was taking a huge chance. Thank the Force it worked."

"I'm so relieved you and Obi-Wan weren't hurt. I can't believe all this; it's so much to take in."

"I know it's a lot to swallow."

"Ani I'm so proud of you and Obi-Wan. I thank the Force that your both here on this ship safe, but why didn't you tell me all this before? How could you leave me in the dark like this?"

"That's the whole thing angel, I couldn't tell you. Darth Sidious was a very powerful Sith Lord. He had the ability to read minds, and possessed telekinetic powers among many other abilities. He was a Master of manipulation. If I had told you what I knew, and what I was up to; Obi-Wan and I could not have trapped the Sith. Sidious could have read your mind."

"How long has this all been going on?"

"For almost two months. Do you remember the night I first had that horrible nightmare of you dieing in child birth?"

"Yes of course."

"I was a complete mess. I was terrified I was going to lose you just like I had lost my mother. I was convinced of this because of my previous nightmares with my mother. I had not gotten any sleep, and was exhausted. The next night I went to a club and got blasted. Obi-Wan showed up looking for me. During our brief conversation, he told me that Master Qui-Gon had actually spoken with him at the Jedi Temple gardens.

"But Master Qui-Gon is."

"Dead I know, but somehow he came back as a ghost to warn Obi-Wan that I was in great danger. The Sith was going to try to seduce me to the dark side."

"Master Qui-Gon actually said that. How did he know?"

"He sensed it, and gave Obi-Wan strict instructions on what to do to help me."

"That is absolutely amazing."

"I know, I thank the Force for having enough sense to listen."

"But I still don't understand why the clones troopers called you Darth Vader."

"Don't worry, I'm getting to that. After Obi-Wan had warned me, I went to the Opera House to protect Chancellor Palphetine.  
Palphetine started talking about the Sith, and how a Sith Lord named Darth Plagueis could stop people from dieing because he was extremely powerful with the dark side."

"That's absurd."

"I know, but at the time it was tempting, extremely tempting. However, I became suspicious. It was the first time ever that my trust in the man was shaken. I realized that Palphetine could very well be the Sith Lord. That night after the show I commlinked Obi-Wan, and we talked. I met him at the same club. He told me everything that Qui-Gon had said, and we hatched a plan to trap the Sith."

"So you mean to tell me all those nights you came home late you were with Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, whenever I could get away from Palphetine. Obi-Wan trained me and I listened to every word. We found a new understanding, and trust in our relationship as Master and apprentice. We became better friends then we ever were before. We became brothers. Everyday we worked on our telekinetic powers, blocking, and calming my mind with the Force. Not to mention countless hours of exhausting lightsaber sparring."

"So does that mean your back with the Jedi Order?"

"No, I mean I'd like to, but nothing has changed. I'm still resigned. I'm not sacrificing our future together. The rest of the Jedi Order didn't even know about any of this. One of Master Qui-Gon's requests was to not alert the Council. He felt that it would only bring disaster.  
He explained to Obi-Wan that I was the chosen one, but I could not succeed in defeating the Sith without his help. As I worked closely with Palphetine my views on a lot of things began to change."

"How so?"

"I realized that Palphetine was taking over the entire senate, and for that matter the galaxy. I saw how he manipulated his way through everything, and everyone especially me. I began to hate the man. He relentlessly tried to convince me that the Jedi were evil. Palphetine worked like an old ancient puppet master pulling my strings to get what he wanted. I tried extremely hard to control my anger, but it was when he tried to turn me against you that I lost it."

"What did he say?"

"He said you were a traitor to me, and the Republic because of your involvement with that petition. I was livid holding my lightsaber dangerously close to his throat. I was this close to killing him, but I stopped myself at the last minute realizing it would only lead me to the dark side. Shortly after that he revealed his true identity, and asked me to be his Sith apprentice."

"What could he possibly say to make you do such a thing?"

"He told me that if I joined him he could help me save you from dieing."

"So you told him about your nightmares, and he used it against you. That is the most evil sick thing I've ever heard.

"No, he knew about the nightmares. I never had to tell him."

"I don't understand."

"Like I said before, Darth Sidious was extremely powerful in manipulating the mind. Obi-Wan and I believe that it was Sidious himself that caused me to have those nightmares in the first place."

"What, but that would mean?"

"He planned all this Padme, all of it. From the trade federation blockade on Naboo to the Clone War. He did all of it to gain more power in the senate. Then he could trap me into becoming his apprentice to help him rule the galaxy. After he asked me to be his apprentice it only got worse from there. At that moment I thought about you and our baby. I knew the only way to trap the slippery serpent was to play by his rules. Holding my Force shields down, and keeping my mind as calm as possible, I bent down on one knee pledging myself to the Sith. Sidious deemed me a powerful Sith Lord and named me Darth Vader. He wasted no time giving me orders to destroy all the Jedi, and all the senators that had taken part in the petition of the two thousand."

"What were his orders?"

"I was to go directly to the Jedi Temple, and kill every Jedi there including the younglings. Then I was to contact Obi-Wan, and convince him to go with me to the Mustafar system. Obi-Wan and I would kill Count Dooku. Finally, Sidious would meet us on Mustafar, and we would kill Obi-Wan together."

"Anakin please, I don't want to hear any more; this is too sick." Padme placed her hands to her ears.

Anakin smiled, and pulled her hands away from her ears. He lifted her palms to his lips kissing them both lightly. "Don't worry my love. I was playing along, but not giving in. As soon as I had been told all this, I sent a message through my telekinetic powers to Obi-Wan to warn him to go back to the Jedi Temple immediately."

"You were able to warn Obi-Wan? Is that who you meant when you said, "that is between me and my Master?"

"Yes, I'll never forget it as long as I live. It seems like all a blur even though it was only hours ago." Anakin lied back on the soft fluffy pillow beneath his head. Padme laid her head on his chest as he began to recall the whole ordeal.

-----

I left Sidious's office and was soon met by Clone Commander Cody. Everything had been completely revealed. I now knew what Sidious meant by "their betrayal will be dealt with." The clone troopers were there all along to help destroy the Jedi, and take over the galaxy. There was no time to pull out my commlink. So once again I used the Force telepathically to warn Obi-Wan about the clones so he could try to warn the Jedi.

There were hundreds of clones troopers behind me as I marched up the Jedi temple stairs. The light inside the temple beckoned to me. I waited until every clone was inside the temple. One by one I used the Force to tightly shut the front doors of the temple leaving nothing, but a cold blanket of pitch black. The soft blue glow of my lightsaber provided the only light in the Jedi temples great hall. Even though the clone troopers wore specialized equipment in their helmets to help them see in the dark; the darkness would still put them at a disadvantage by dumbing down their senses.

"Lord Vader what is your command?"

I answered by waving my hand slowly in front of Commander Cody's eyes.

"Take off your commlinks, and destroy them with your blasters."

I wasn't sure if a Jedi mind trick would work on so many living beings at once, but it was my only chance. Clone troopers were after all weak-minded. I had to ensure that they could not alert Palphetine. To my relief it worked. Commander Cody ordered the entire army to throw down their commlinks and blast them.

"Lord Vader shall we proceed with the plan?"

"Not yet. Wait here until I return. I won't be long."

"Yes my lord."

I proceeded down to the secret lower levels of the Jedi Temple when I was met with a Padawan learner who was not much younger then me.

"Anakin Skywalker." The Padawan learner replied holding up his green lightsaber.

"I'm here to help. Where is Master Kenobi?"

"With the younglings"

"Good, are they holding their Force shields down?"

"Yes as tight as they can."

"Excellent, are all the older Jedi Padawan's holding theirs down?"

"Absolutely, thank you for warning us."

"Don't say another word just lead me to where they are. We must get there quickly. There's very little time. My Jedi mind trick will not last long."

We walked down an old, winding staircase that led us to a room I had never seen, but I had heard about. It was to be used only in an absolute state of emergency. If I had not warned them they all would have been sitting shaaks probably hiding some place foolish like the Jedi council chamber. We walked a little further and were soon met by Obi-Wan.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get here." 

"Very funny Master. Where are the children?"

"Follow me."

We followed Obi-Wan into another smaller room. In the corner were dozens of younglings huddled close together. I wasted no time and began to reveal my plan of action. At first Obi-Wan hesitated to put it into effect, but then agreed it was the only way.

"The oldest Padawan learners will come with us. The rest of you stay here. Remember keep your Force mind shields down as tight as possible. Not for even one second let go, and under no circumstances are you to leave unless you are contacted by myself, Anakin, or the rest of the remaining Jedi counsel."

"Yes Master Kenobi." The Jedi Padawan's and younglings answered back.

With that we left the younglings with a couple of teenage Padawan learners to watch over them while the rest of us went out to meet the clone army. Even though we only had one official Jedi Master in our group, I knew that many of the Jedi Padawan's were old enough, and possessed the skill to be worthy of knighthood. While we strode back up the great hall Obi-Wan, and I got a chance to speak briefly.

Obi-Wan began to fill me in. "Master Windu and Master Fisto met up with Master Ti. They were able to get to Llum to stop the battle droids from blowing up the caverns. They're on their way back as well as Master Yoda."

"Good, thank the Force." I replied back in relief.

"I was able to warn Master Windu, and Master Fisto before they reached the Llum system. Master Yoda escaped from Kasyykk with the help of the Wookies. Unfortunately, we tried to contact the other Jedi, but there was sadly no answer. We greatly fear the worst may have already happened. They were all on their own, and with far too many clone troopers completely out numbered. If I had known what Sidious was up to with those clones we could have been more prepared."

"I know, but there was no way to know that. You did not alert Master Yoda, or Master Windu of where we are going next correct?"

"No, I was tempted believe me, but I vowed to follow Master Qui-Gon's instructions to not alert the counsel. Their job now is to watch over the temple."

"Master Qui-Gon is the wisest, and kindest man I've ever known; he believed in me and freed me from slavery. I know he would have freed my mother as well if he could have. When you told me that day in front of the senate building what he said, I knew I couldn't ignore his warning and let him down."

"Words cannot describe how extremely proud I am of you Anakin."

"Thank you, but right now we have an army of clones to defeat. If any of them escapes this whole plan will be ruined. We might as well hand over the Sithdamned universe to the bastard."

"Over our, and the rest of the remaining counsel's dead bodies."

"Absolutely, but regardless we need to trap the Sith, and find a reversal code for those clones. I don't want my kid growing up in a galaxy like this."

"Don't worry Anakin, it won't come down to that, but right now we have a job to do."

"Yes Master."

We moved quickly and very quietly into the great hall. My heart was throbbing in my chest along with a sharp pain in my left temple.

"Get ready." Obi-Wan whispered to me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I whispered back.

A chain reaction began when Obi-Wan lit his weapon. A mixture of greenish blue light from our lightsabers encircled us, and the clone troopers we surrounded.

"Lord Vader what is the meaning of this. Our orders are to attack." Commander Cody asked impatiently. I detected a hint of fright in his voice and through the Force.

"Orders have changed."

For a long moment nothing could be heard, but the harsh sound of our breathing, and the humming of our weapons before Obi-Wan shouted. "Now."

We charged at them like wild banthas determined to take down each, and every one of them down. The clones opened fire shooting mercilessly with little success. Red blaster shots traveled in all directions. The loud deafening sound rang, and hit off the thick surrounding walls as we wiped out clone after clone. Using my weapon, I blocked thousands of blaster shots. I even deflected several away from Obi-Wan, and the other Padawans. Considering how many troops we were fighting, the battle was easier then expected. Although the clones had blaster rifles, we had our lightsabers, Force ability, and considerably much more sophisticated defense training on our side. They were no match for us. Obi-Wan and I threw them around with the Force, and dismembered them two at a time.

When there were finally only a few dozen clones left, the troopers tried to run further into the temple, but they didn't make it far. I raised my free hand, and through the Force formed a tight fist with my hands. One of the tall thick columns began to crumble in the middle. A loud rumble shook the room. A huge heavy chunk of stone fell upon dozens of clone troopers flattening them to the floor. Unfortunately, when it was all over there were some of us who did not survive the battle. Several Padawan learners had been killed by blaster riffles, but most of us had survived.

We wasted no time, and cleared out of the great hall to put the rest of the plan into effect. I knew that in order to fool Sidious; we had to create the full allusion of destruction. Most of the Padawan learners retreated back downstairs to watch over the younglings. The rest of us traveled up to the highest towers in the Jedi Temple to finish the job. Obi-Wan and I went to the Jedi Temple archives to secure all security codes, and then entered the Jedi Temple council room.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea Anakin."

"It has to be done Master otherwise Sidious won't buy it."

Obi-Wan nodded, and we went to work destroying the room with our lightsabers.

Soon the council room was filling up with thick black smoke. There were small fires and broken council chairs everywhere. We shattered some of the windows so the smoke of burning furniture could travel out into the night air. Small fires were set on the tops of the other Jedi towers to create the same effect. We knew setting fire to the temple towers could be dangerous, but we felt confident that the younglings would be safe for the time being hiding in the lower levels of the temple protected by the older Padawan learners. Master Yoda and the rest of the remaining Jedi Council would be back soon enough, and would put out the fires.

"Master Yoda and Master Windu are not going to be happy when they see this." I said laughing at the sight of the ransacked room.

"No they're not, but we don't have time to dwell on it now Anakin."

"I have to contact Sidious to let him know the job is done."

"What about all those dead clones?" Obi-Wan asked me.

"I'll tell him they'll stay here just in case any surviving Jedi come back. All we need is enough time for him to believe the illusion.  
His over-confidence is his weakness."

"That it is my friend."

I'll signal you and we'll travel together to Mustafar. But first I want to check on Padme. She must be worried sick."

"Alright Anakin, but don't be long. This battle is far from over."

**----**

The sound of Obi-Wan's pleasant lighthearted voice traveling through the ships speaker system brought Anakin, and Padme back to the present.

"How are you two doing back there? Do you need anything?

"No Obi-Wan everything's fine thanks." Padme answered back happily.

"Great, we'll be back in the capital in no time. Get some rest my friends."

"We will, thanks Obi-Wan." Anakin replied back.

"Its very nice of Obi-Wan to pilot the ship back to the capital after what you both just went through."

"Yeah it definitely is." Anakin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He gathered the strength, and courage in himself for what he was about to admit. "I guess if I told you all this. I might as well tell you everything."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid If I tell you the whole truth you might not want to marry me."

"That will never happen Ani, just tell me."

"You see I know in my heart that if it wasn't for Master Qui-Gon, I'd have given into the dark side. I really would have become Darth Vader. I would have done all those horrible things out of my fear of losing you, and wanting to gain power over my life. I would have started down that path even earlier if it hadn't been for Master Windu accompanying me to the Tusken raider camp. I'm a weak man Padme."

"Anakin Skywalker don't you ever say, or think anything like that about yourself again. You are the bravest, kindest, loyalist, most giving man I know. You didn't give into it; that's what counts. You stared into the most demonic grotesque face of evil, and resisted it. You beat it. You beat your own demons. Don't you see my love you're free?"

"You're right thank my love, but I still can't shake this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"What feeling?"

"If I had given into the dark side. I know it would have been me in that lava. When I watched Sidious burn combusting into flames somehow I knew it would have been me. It would have been me Padme."

Happy holidays everyone please take the time and review. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to try to do something different and unique with my story. I worked extremely hard to try to make it a reality. I have no idea how many times I watched the battle of Anakin vs. Obi-Wan. Were you surprised? Did I achieve my goal. I told you I had a reason for doing what I did in that last chapter. Make no mistakes about this I HATE Sidious/Palphetine with every fiber of my soul. When I saw ROTS I knew exactly how I wanted him to end up in my story. I got my own revenge so to speak he, he, he. It has taken months to work up to this chapter. I had to figure out a lot of things. I wanted to really have a lot of twists and turns. I wanted it to be a real nail biter. The next chapter will be the last, but there will be an epilogue and authors notes. I will reveal my reasons, thought processes, and secrets on both stories. Please, please take the time and review for this chapter. I can't believe I finally finished it. It took forever to write. I really would love to know what you thought. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I have finally returned with the last chapter of my story. I want to apologize for taking so long to post it. After I finished chapter 15 I needed a brake, and battled with some bad writers block. Towards the very end of the story I do refer to my first story "Last Night of Innocence" to tie everything together. Thank you all for reading my stories I appreciate your reviews, and now the conclusion to "The Day After Innocence."

Chapter 16: The Grand Finale

The sun was shinning through again, and the windows had been replaced. Even the charred burnt smell of furniture didn't break their spirits as Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme stood together with Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Ti in what remained of the Jedi council room.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you Masters." Padme answered back to Master Windu.

"First we want to inform you that the code from Count Dooku was effective in reversing the clones. We immediately contacted Lama Sue of Kamino. We informed Kamino of the trouble, and unfortunate deaths their clones have caused. Under serious consideration Lama Sue understood the need to destroy the clones, and to never create any form in any way again. A special self-destruct code was set forth within the clones. They were terminated by a lethal injection mechanism that was placed into their bodies from their early formation. This device was created in case of an emergency situation. After they were terminated their bodies were disposed into the raging Kamino-sea. Boba Fett is the only remaining clone that will still reside on Kamino. However, Lama Sue, and the rest of Kamino understands that the Jedi Order will make frequent trips to ensure that there is no illegal activity of cloning being committed, and for Boba Fett to remain on Kamino for good. We intend to keep a watchful eye on him as he has been brought up, and trained by Jango Fett. We do not intend to take any chances on his possible intentions of future retaliation towards the Jedi, and the Republic."

Anakin smiled and nodded. "A well conceived plan Masters. I apologize for the condition of the room, but Obi-Wan and I didn't have any other choice. It was the only way to convince Sidious."

"Master Windu held up his hand with grace. "No apology is needed Anakin. Master Kenobi explained everything to us. It was a wise gutsy decision that served its purpose well."

"Thank you Masters." Anakin bowed before the remaining Jedi Masters.

"Young but wise you are Anakin. Old but too rigid I was. Saved us you have with your opened mind. Too arrogant to see that the old way is not the only way. Changed has the galaxy. Many Jedi we have lost to my own narrow view. Changed, the Order did not because let it change, I did not. Much to learn there still is, much to learn about life, and love we still have. Proven us all wrong you have Anakin." Master Yoda said as he proudly pointed his little green finger towards Anakin.

"How so Masters?" Anakin asked hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Proven you could defeat the Sith, and be emotionally attached you did."

"I only did what my heart, and the Force were speaking to me Master Yoda."

"Tap into this new knowledge of the Force we all must, or gone the Jedi will be. Listen to you we should have Padme. Right you were for us to consider your plea."

"Thank you Master Yoda." Padme replied with a bow, and a beaming smile.

"Anakin you have fulfilled the prophecy; you are the chosen one." Master Windu said with quiet confidence.

"I only did what I felt I needed to do. I couldn't have done it without Obi-Wan, and Master Qui-Gon." Anakin bowed to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan bowed back to Anakin with a smile of appreciation.

"A new bond of respect we see you have formed with Obi-Wan. Pleased we are of this."

"We've become brothers Master Yoda. Anakin has grown tremendously in the past few months."

"Amazed we all are of this new knowledge of the Force you shared with us on your way back from Mustafar Obi-Wan. We are all truly grateful to Master Qui-Gon for contacting you. His warning has proven to be successful in defeating the Sith, and in bringing balance to the Force." Master Windu said.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Master Qui-Gon did mention he would come back one day, and share his secrets in joining with the afterlife through the Force. His instincts, and wisdom have saved us all."

"Anakin we would like you to consider coming back to the Jedi Order." Master Windu asked with a calm peaceful voice.

Both caught completely by surprise Anakin and Padme glanced at the each other's expression. Anakin turned away from her searching eyes slowly, and answered back with conviction. "I'm sorry Masters. I am truly honored, and very grateful from your kind, and thoughtful words. But I will not abandon Padme, and our child."

"We know Anakin, and we have considered your loyalty to your family a great deal.

You have grown strong, wise, and kind with the Force. We need you to help rebuild a new Jedi Order."

Master Yoda nodded to Master Windu. "A new Jedi Order will be. Our blessing for your wedding we give."

Anakin's and Padme's mouth dropped opened in shock. Now Anakin was sure that he was hearing things. They couldn't be saying what it sounded like they were saying. "What do you mean Masters?"

"Change the code will. Attachment forbidden will no longer be by our approval."

"The council has decided to amend the code in regards to emotional attachment. We will allow members of the order to seek companionship. However, marriage must be approved by a vote within the council. If we approve of the relationship, and feel it is essential and beneficial to a Jedi's life we will give our blessing. In addition, in regards to the soon to be birth of your youngling, we also see the value in children with Force tendencies to be trained by their parents who are members of the Order. Anakin and Padme you have proven that your bond has undoubtedly been created by the will of the Force. We give you our blessing for a life together of great love, and respect for your family. Please consider our offer."

"Apologize to you both for our foolish ways we do." Master Yoda said with great remorse and sorrow.

Tears were falling from Padme's happy eyes as she stood next to her stunned fiancé.

She clutched his hand in elation. Anakin swallowed hard; he simply couldn't believe their dream had finally come true. Anakin turned to Padme his smile of love and happiness mirroring her own, filled with emotion they embraced each other warmly. Finally able to gain his composure Anakin stepped closer to Master Yoda.

"Padme and I except your offer Masters, thank you for understanding how much we mean to each other." He said as he bowed before them.

"Thank you Anakin earned our trust, and respect you both have." Master Yoda said nodding appreciatively towards the elated young man.

"Kneel before us." Master Windu said quietly with a warm smile.

Anakin kneeled in front of Master Yoda, and Master Windu. Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Kenobi, Master Ti, and Master Fisto began to surround Anakin. Padme watched as all five Jedi Masters ignited their weapons, and touched the ends together. The soft greenish blue light reflected from the top of Anakin's sandy blond hair.

Master Windu began to speak. "Anakin Skywalker you have trained with your Master as his Padawan, and have passed the trials by defeating the Sith. You have proven to us that you are ready to take the next step in the discovery, appreciation, and bond with the Force we all share. Therefore, we deem you Anakin Skywalker Jedi Knight; may the Force be with you always." With his last words the five remaining Jedi Masters retracted their weapons.

Anakin rose to his feet. "Thank you Masters I am honored, and intend to serve the Order well."

"We know you will Anakin, and we would very much like to be present at your ceremony." Master Windu asked warmly.

"I think that would be wonderful Masters. Ani and I would be proud to have you all there to share it with us." Anakin walked back to Padme's side, and put his arm around her. The young mother to be smiled back patting her belly.

"Padme and I would be honored Obi-Wan if you would be present at our wedding as my best man."

"It will be my pleasure Anakin." Obi-Wan bowed, and smiled at the joyous couple.

"Senator Amadala have you spoken with any of the members of the senate in regards to how they plan to deal with the new issues facing the Republic? Master Windu asked.

"Not yet Masters, but I plan to address it this afternoon in the senate meeting. There is much to discuss, and figure out towards our future."

Master Windu nodded. "We are all most interested to see who the senate will vote as the new Supreme Chancellor."

"Yes I think we all are." Anakin said in agreement.

"We will be present to mediate if needed. It is very difficult to say what we can expect from the senate. Mas Ameda, and the other members of Palphetine's remaining entourage are already being held in captivity, and will be questioned. We must be sure of their intentions towards the Republic. The destructive situation that Sidious so easily created cannot happen again. Till then we suggest you both try to get some rest. We will see you at the senate meeting." Master Windu said bowing to the young couple along with the remaining Jedi Masters.

------

For the first time in what seemed like ages, and ages the grand senate building was filled with doubt and uncertainty. For so long now all their questions were answered for them. Now they were all going to have answer, and solve them themselves as the hushed room of leaders watched Master Window, Master Yoda , Master Kenobi, Jedi Skywalker, and Senator Amadala stand together on the center platform.

"As you know the Jedi Order made an announcement to the senate earlier today that Count Dooku and Chancellor Palphetine are dead, and that the war is now over." Master Windu replied to the nervous room.

"How did the Chancellor die?" Senator Mon Mothma asked.

Anakin stepped forward. "I killed him."

A breathy gasp circulated through the amphitheater. "What, what happened we demand to know?" Senator Ask Aak asked with shock, and worry in his voice.

"Our dear Chancellor was in fact the dark lord of the Sith."

"That's quite an accusation senator Amadala; do you have evidence to back that statement up?"Orn Free Taa of Ryloth asked in an angry demanding tone.

"No you will just have to trust my word, and the rest of the Jedi Orders." Senator Amadala answered back.

"What is the fate of the senate now that Chancellor Palphetine is gone? The state of the entire Republic rests in the Jedi Order's hands, we're all doomed." Said, Orn Free Taa of Ryloth.

"Thank the gods the Republic still has a powerful army."

"No it doesn't senator Ask Aak. The clone army that was created on the star system of Kamino has been destroyed." Master Windu replied back.

"What? This is outrageous. We didn't even have a say in this."Ask Aak Senator of Malastare shouted back angrily.

Mace Windu began to explain. "The termination of the clone army was necessary for the safety of all living beings in this universe. There was no other choice. Kamino agreed with our assessment, and activated a built-in self destruct mechanism in the clones. The clones were then disposed into the Kamino-sea. Lama Sue of Kamino, and his people all agree to never clone anything, or anyone again. The Jedi Order will keep close watch of Kamino's activities as well as any other suspicious activity that might uncover cloning in the universe. We want to make sure this never happens again. The Jedi were nearly wiped out. We lost many Jedi Masters, Jedi, and Padawan Learners from this war."

"Not to mention all who were killed throughout the duration of this war. Palphetine was planning to take over the entire galaxy. The republic would have been replaced by what he called the "empire." Life as we know it would not exist."

"Again Jedi Skywalker do you have evidence to back up your statement?" Ask Aak Senator of Malastare asked back heatedly.

"No you're just going to have to trust the Jedi Order." Anakin answered back sternly.

"Senators I implore to you all to listen to the Jedi; they are the reason why we are all still free. I have complete faith in them. They suffered great losses in the effort to protect us all. I myself would not be here today if it wasn't for them. I was nearly killed by the clone troopers. They were threatening to shoot me, and my unborn child when I went to Mustafar to find Jedi Skywalker. Don't you understand senators we were all tricked by Palphetine. His real name in Sith tongue is Dark Sidious. He was slowly, and systematically stripping away our freedoms, and taking over everything. Sidious was evil to the core, and a master of manipulation. Let us all be thankful that he did not succeed in his ultimate goal to control us. There is much to discuss, and decide over the future of the republic. The future of our universe."

Queen Jamila moved her platform forward. "Senator Amadala I'd like to motion for a new vote of confidence. I feel we should start to focus on a new election for Supreme Chancellor."

"I second that." Senator Mon Mothma replied back as she moved her platform forward.

The complex of planetary leaders stirred to life once again. Communication, and delegation had returned to rebuild and re-guide their future. Darkness had been replaced by light once again. Over the next few days after much discussion, and debate the senate had narrowed their choices of Supreme Chancellor down to two: Senator Organa and Senator Amadala. Senator Amadala stood next to Anakin holding his hand as they both awaited the results of the votes. She knew what she wanted in her life right now, and had decided on what she felt for the time being she could do without. Just as the voting process was about to begin Senator Amadala addressed her fellow senators from the center platform.

"Senators, I have learned so much over the course of six and half months. I thought that the only important thing in life was to devote myself to my work here in the senate. I am very proud of the work I have accomplished during my reign as queen, and now with my term as senator of Naboo as well. I am honored that so many distinguished leaders feel that I am the right candidate to take on this position. But I have realized that there is in fact more to life then work, there is also love and family." Padme turned to Anakin her eyes smiled with joyous tears as Anakin returned her smile, and mouthed the words "I love you." Padme turned her attention back to her colleagues. " I have found that fulfillment of love. I have decided to devote most of my time to my growing family." She said as she patted her belly and smiled. "Therefore, it is with immense honor, and joy that I am withdrawing from your election."

The room erupted in loud discussions of shock, and confusion. "Senators." Senator Amadala tried to yell over the crowd, but was drowned out. However, everyone heard Anakin's roar. "Excuse me senators, but Senator Amadala has more to say." Padme turned to him, and mouthed the words thanks. Anakin answered by winking back at her. "Thank you Jedi Skywalker. Senators I am also withdrawing from this election because I feel that I am not the best choice for the job. I have had the privilege to work with you all for many years, but the there is one I have always felt has stood above and beyond. I urge you all to elect senator Bail Organa of Alderan. He is the person to guide us, and bring this senate back together."

The room shook with applause, and cheers of approval as Queen Jamila moved her podium forward once again. "Senator Amadala I completely agree with your statement. I too feel that senator Organa will be a great supreme chancellor, and I second the motion. May I ask if you will be continuing to serve Naboo until the end of your term as senator?"

"Yes Queen Jamila I will carry out my full term as senator."

"Wonderful, I'm sure the people of Naboo will be happy and relieved, and with this news I would like to share the request the people would like to make to you."

"What request senator?" Senator Amadala asked in confusion.

"The people of Naboo wish to be present at your wedding. We wish to honor, and thank you and Jedi Skywalker for all you have given our planet, and the Republic."

Padme turned to Anakin who put his arm lovingly around her. She searched his eyes for approval. Anakin smiled back at her and nodded. "Yes your highness we except your offer. We would be honored to share our special day with the people of Naboo."

-----

The square of Theed held tens of thousands of people gathered to witness the joining of their beloved senator with whom the galaxy now famously knew as Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one. There were colorful shreds of tickertape falling in all directions, and speeders flying overhead. Happy faces of all ages were cheering, and waving streamers on every rooftop, and balcony. Children were throwing flowers everywhere jovially.

Anakin stood at the top of the great-stairs waiting impatiently for his bride to arrive. His attire looked much more like the light colored Jedi robes he wore the last time he stood on these stairs during the celebration for the defeat of the trade federation's blockade. Along side him as best man was Obi-Wan smiling, and patting his friend on the back. The remaining Jedi Master's, Padawan's, and Bail Organa the newly appointed supreme chancellor with his wife Rebecca stood next to the best man. Queen Jamila, and the rest of her royal court stood on the opposite side.

Padme, and the rest of her family arrived in a elegant shiny carriage pulled by horse-like creatures. Her sister Sola left the carriage first along with her husband, and their two little girls Rooyo and Pooja. They began to walk up the isle, and the two twin girls began to throw flowers down to the ground as they walked. Padme's parents Jobal, and Ruwee walked hand in hand following close behind.

A gasp, and a sigh escaped everyone's lips when the bride finally left the carriage. Suddenly soft haunting music began to play. It sounded like the gentle breeze blowing through. The most heavenly celestial tune Anakin had ever heard. He knew it was the traditional Nubian wedding march called "Across the Stars." If Anakin, and Padme didn't know better they would say that it was their song. The melody was utterly breathtaking, but haunting at the same time. It seemed to put together all the emotions they had felt, and battled with since the moment they met each other.

With the sun shining down on Padme, Anakin's heart swelled in his chest from the sight of his angel slowly moving towards him. She was a vision of exquisite beauty, and grace. She was his to have, and to hold for as long as they both shall live, and even beyond that. Anakin knew that even time, and space couldn't keep them apart; their connection was unbreakable. The long white embroidered lace gown danced like mist at the bottom of a Nubian waterfall. Her luxurious brown waves tumbled over her shoulders, and down her back along with her delicate white lace veil.

Anakin held out his hand to Padme, he couldn't take his eyes off her, and swallowed hard with the knowledge that this moment was really happening. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew he'd have to wait. The Nubian holy man had not even spoken yet. The holy man instructed the bride, and groom to stand arms length apart, but Anakin was having none of that. He shook his head, and reached for Padme's hand again. Everyone laughed at the groom's smooth move. Padme smiled at Anakin's impatience to be physically connected with her in some form.

The young couple stood with their fingers laced together facing each other. Deep blue pools of emotion locked onto glistening brown eyes of love. They felt like one person as the words spoken from the Nubian holy man sung into their ears. The bride and groom were surrounded, and were being watched by the entire universe by holonet, but for them it all disappeared around them as they pledged their vows, and spoke their words of love and devotion to one another. Their last vows were recited with rings exchanged.

Minute's later their lips joined with a passionate kiss that would begin a marriage between two people bonded together by true love, and the powerful will of the Force. Anakin and Padme had finally become Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker.

----

The soft afternoon light sparkled over the peaceful lake country retreat, Padme strolled down to the lake hand, and hand with her handsome Jedi husband. She wore a light airy off the shoulder dress in soft pastels of pink and blue. Her hair fell down her back in curly ringlets. Following right behind them were their two trusted droids. C3PO chattered on and on as usual with R2 carrying a twin baby carriage. Luke and Leia both cried out in protest. The two infants exercising their lungs over C3PO's annoying insistent chatter.

"3PO enough already even Luke, and Leia can't take your complaining any longer. R2 is holding the carriage perfectly fine. He knows what he's doing."

"I'm sorry Master Anakin I just worry he'll make a mistake. I don't want anything to harm Master Luke or Mistress Leia."

"We know you don't 3PO, but stop worrying you'll shorten your circuits. Ani's already had to fix your wiring twice."

"I'm terribly sorry that I've been so much trouble lately Mistress Padme."

"Stop apologizing 3PO we're happy to have you with us, but for now take R2, and work over on the landing platform. See if you can find those parts for the speeder I brought home the other day."

"We absolutely will Master Anakin." The protocol droid responded, and walked off towards the lake retreats landing platform. R2 beeped, and whistled cheerily in response.

Anakin smiled at his little friend. "Thank you R2, watch him." R2 beeped back, and chuckled as he rolled off.

"That will keep them busy for awhile." Anakin said nuzzling Padme's sweet scented neck.

"I hope so love." Padme said while spreading out a blanket on the grass, and placing a picnic basket down on top of it.

Anakin walked over to the carriage, picked up, and coddled his son. "I think he's hungry." Anakin said handing Luke to his mother.

Padme cradled Luke near her breast to feed him. She looked over at her husband who was staring in fascination.  
"It never ceases to amaze me how you do that." Anakin said appreciating the pleasant view of his lovely wife.

"You just can't take your eyes off of me can you?" Padme said flashing her husband a flirty smile.

"Nope, you're absolutely beautiful more so everyday."

"Thank you my handsome husband." Padme took in their enchanting surroundings.

"This is where it all started for us isn't it."

"Yep, take a look around guys this is where you were made."

"Anakin." Padme shrieked pretending to be shocked at his slightly raunchy statement.

"What, well actually it was there on the balcony on that lounge chair up there." Anakin sighed contently "Happy memories."

"Very, very happy." Padme smiled cradling her son in her arms.

"Ani."

"Hmm."

"Do you ever think about Russ, and Angelica?"

"Sometimes especially when we're down here near the lake." Anakin replied to his wife.

He smiled from the heart warming feeling of Leia placing her little soft cheek against his own.

"I must confess I think about them quite often."

"Really, Why?"

"Because it helps me to put things into perspective. From the moment you walked back into my life I was walking on air, skywalking. I'd never thought I could ever feel that way, and it scared me to death. I was so nervous, and frightened to give into my feelings for you, but then when you took me to the island everything seemed so clear. If it wasn't for what we learned from Russ, and Angelica I don't think any of us would be here together."

"I thank the Force we found that journal." Anakin said smiling, and holding Leia's little hand.

"I now realize how empty my life was. I mean I was very busy, and successful dedicating myself to politics, but there was so much missing."

"I know for me as well with the Jedi Order, but whenever I'd think of you, and." Anakin sighed, and looked down at his daughter attempting to roll on her belly. "Mom, I wish she could be here to see her two beautiful grand children."

Padme wrapped her free arm around her husband's shoulder; rubbed it tenderly, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I know I do too, but somehow I think she is watching us happy together as a family. I don't think it ends after our life ends; it's just another journey, another adventure."

"I hope your right angel. I think your right. In our vows we said to each other "till death do us part", but I have no intention of ever letting you go. You're stuck with me now, and forever."

"For me as well Ani, it is written across the stars for us."

"Across time and space my love, and I can't tell you how grateful I am that the nightmares have stopped."

"Me too they were torturing you, both of us."

"To think that all those nights being tormented in my sleep were caused by one man."

"He was evil."

"To say the least, but as soon as I defeated him my mind, and soul were free. I gave up that seduction of always wanting complete control over my life."

"It's the surprises that make life interesting." Padme said while patting Luke lightly on his back.

"Thank the Force for Master Qui-Gon I will never forget all he's done, and taught me."

"I only wish he would come back through the Force so I could tell him how thankful we both are for what he has done for all of us." Padme said laying down Luke next to his sister on the blanket.

"You know I forgot to tell you, but Obi-Wan told me that Qui-Gon said we were meant to fall in love."

"Of course we were just look at what our love has created." Padme said admiring their two precious children fidgeting on the blanket.

Anakin reached over to gently take Padme's hand. "I still wish I could have helped to ease your pain more while you were in labor with them."

"It did hurt a lot, and was very exhausting, but with you there holding my hand the pain was bearable. It was absolutely worth it. I meant to ask you how did you come up with the name Luke?"

"Luke is short for Lucas. He discovered, and named a strange mystical power that surrounds, and penetrates all life as we know it, he named it the Force."

"Then I'd say that's a fitting name for our beautiful little boy." Padme smiled as her son reached out his little hand towards her.

"Definitely, and considering that both our children are extremely Force sensitive it's a perfect choice."

"You'll be a Master soon my love."

"That will be an honor, and something I've been working towards for a long time. But I'm in no rush. I just want to enjoy every moment we have with them. I know before long they'll be big enough to hold a sparring saber."

"Not that soon, but when it's time their father we'll be a wonderful Jedi Master."

"Thank you angel; I will do my very best. We'll both teach them all they need to know to survive, but when it comes time for them to choose their paths we won't deny them what my mother gave me."

"The freedom to pursue their hopes, and dreams."

"Yes, and who knows; maybe we'll have a few more yet?" Anakin gave his wife a naughty smile and a wink.

"Not too soon Jedi, but in a few years I would love that. For now we'll have a lot of fun practicing."

The end.

**Authors Notes For Last Night of Innocence and The Day After Innocence**

I wanted to show a lot of irony in both stories. In "Last Night of Innocence" I felt I could relate to the characters. I remember what it was like to be inexperienced, and in love. This story is Anakin and Padme's first real date. It's just Anakin and Padme a man and a woman enjoying each other's company, and getting to know one another better. Towards the end of the story the young couple will get to know each other a lot better.

I have read the "Attack of the Clones" novel a couple of times. I was always intrigued with the scene where Padme talks about the island, and the glassmaker. There is some really beautiful dialogue here. I had the images in my mind of Anakin and Padme going to this island. I then came up with the idea of the journal. I'm going to share with you guys a secret. The journal is loosely based on my own first love. I found a really interesting cathartic way of telling my story, and at the same time help our favorite couple learn some important life lessons. I was able to share my feelings about that part of my past to move forward with my own life. In a way the journal of Russ is really my own journal metaphorically.

Russ and Angelica are also similar to Anakin and Padme. Both couples lose each other tragically. In a way I sort of made them suffer for the greater good; which is Anakin and Padme's love for each other, and their future together. I also threw in some irony to their story that connects the Star wars saga. For example when Russ burns Angelica on the island this moment reminds me of when Luke burns his father. The journal is meant to be a kind of warning as well. The most important thing Anakin and Padme learn from the journal is to follow their hearts, and not waste a moment. I wanted the love scene to show Anakin and Padme's innocence, nerves, emotions, awkwardness, etc. I also tried to capture some comedy that would bring some lightheartedness and realism. I wanted the consummation of their love to be sexy, romantic, tender, and contemplative.

After her first time with Anakin, Padme becomes pregnant. However, I don't reveal this secret until the 9th chapter of "The Day After Innocence." Because Padme becomes pregnant so quickly all the events as we know them between "Attack of the Clones" and "Revenge of the Sith" is sped up, and subtly changed. Sidious senses that Padme is pregnant as the story goes along. The dark lord of the Sith does not want Anakin to be on the light side when Padme gives birth. He knows that if Anakin is there to experience the moment of having his newborn child in his arms, this could deter from his evil plans to turn Anakin to the dark side.

However, Anakin and Padme are together and have tremendous influence over each other. The love, friendship, and trust they share guide's them through the darkness of frustration and confusion. When Anakin wakes up from his recurring nightmare of his mother dying, Padme insists that Anakin should contact the council. Because Padme is now officially Anakin's girl he finally gives in, and listens to her. This action alone is a major catalyst that changes all the events that occur in "The Day After Innocence." Because Mace Windu is there with him, Anakin does not turn to the dark side in the Tusken Raider camp. Therefore, his mind is much more clear, and he has a better check on his emotions. In addition, I thought it would be interesting to have Windu there to stop Anakin as in the real story we all know that the death of Windu is the finale event that occurs before Anakin turns to the dark side.

I knew I was going to write a sequel. I felt that the first story could never be continued past chapter eight. The two stories are so different, and have such a different flavor to them. "Last Night of Innocence" is much more sexy, fun, and flirty. The sequel is much darker and complicated. My main goals with the sequel were: to change the Jedi code in regards to attachment, explore the government and media of Coruscant, and to have Palphetine/Sidious burn to a crisp on Mustafar because I HATE HIM. I also enjoyed throwing in my views, and opinions towards the Jedi Order's views towards love and marriage. It was also fun using the original dialogue in the Stars Wars saga, and I changed it to fit my plot.

From chapter 10 and up the story is written in a very sneaky way. I wrote this story like a mystery. I wrote it like the movie "The Sixth Sense" by leaving the reader subtle clues. If you go back, and read the dialogue it's written in a way where there really could be two meanings. Chapter 12 to 15 are written with the goal of fooling the reader into believing, or at least worrying that Anakin is going to turn to the dark side and become Darth Vader. Once you've read the whole story rereading it you may notice that things are not always what they seem. For instance when Qui-Gon contacts Obi-Wan; I cut off their conversation about Anakin at a key moment. It's the same situation when Anakin is walking into the Jedi temple with the clones. I cut it off at a certain point. I thought doing a flashback reenactment at the end of chapter 15 would be a fun twist. I reveal how I manipulated the plot to create a surprising happy outcome. I thought this would be something unique, and different for a Star Wars fan fiction story.

In conclusion, everything I did in these two stories changed the fate for Anakin and Padme, and the rest of the Star Wars universe. Our favorite couple gets to live happily ever after with their children, and there's no big bad empire to fight. Best of all Anakin does not lose any body parts, and Padme lives. Thank the stars I've finished these stories. Thank you all for reading and reviewing for all these months. You've made all this hard work rewarding, and worth it. And like I said in some of my notes before, you never know what can happen when you put your work out there. I myself have gotten involved in a number of great projects because of writing this story. The only thing that holds us back is our own doubts. So keep on writing, and dreaming folks; you can accomplish anything if you set your mind to it. Just look at what Mr. Lucas created.


End file.
